Love Bird
by The Emotaku
Summary: I didn't want to believe in destiny, the idea that some force is controlling what you do? No thanks. But y'know what, I'm starting to think that maybe if destiny is real then it just might not be such a bad thing. It did pull me out of my misery after all.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Luci Ambrosine and my story isn't a happy one. I happened because of a one night stand between my mom and dad. After I was born, she just dropped me on his doorstep and he's been "raising me" ever since. If you call throwing beer bottles at my face, raising me. I knew my role, just a slave. That's the fate of most Faunus...secret slavery.

One day my father was drunk as usual and asked if I got him more booze. I answered honestly and said no. He then responded to me by throwing them beer bottle that was in his hand right at my face. The bottle cut deep into the left side of my face, cutting into my left eye and the skin around it. I remember running out of the house screaming in pain. People were going to help until they saw my wings, and they just walked away. As people either laughed or walked away, I passed out from the pain.

When I woke up I was in a hospital. I almost freaked out when I thought about how I was going to pay for it when I noticed a note by the bedside. I opened it up and saw two hundred lien bills fall out. I had never even seen that much money in one place so I went for the lien first. After they were in my hands I decided to read the note.

"Hello Mrs. Ambrosine, I hope you are feeling better. I noticed you bleeding and unconscious in the street so I brought you to the Vale General Hospital. I payed the bill in full as well as leaving you 200 lien since I assume you would rather not have clothes soaked in your own blood. All I ask in return is that you come to Beacon Academy so that we may talk further.

-Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon"

I'm really scared. People that have authority and talked all official like that always terrified me. I looked out the window and saw a little of my reflection. My left eye has some really nasty scars over it. I started to restyle my hair while using the window as a mirror. My blood red short hair was now in a curl, covering my left eye.

I was released from the hospital within the week, they were happy to kick out a Faunus. I wore only my bloody t-shirt and ripped jeans that had splatters of blood on them. The t-shirt can't hide my wings so I just put my wings through the two holes I made in the back. Vale was a big city, and I got lost easy. I asked twelve different people for directions but the thirteenth person actually would talk to a Faunus. I hope all the city isn't this racist. The person was really nice, they even offered to take me to Beacon which I hesitantly accepted. That was my mistake.

Now I was in an alleyway with a hand over my mouth and a knife at my stomach.

"Now give me all of your money or else"

My body wouldn't stop shaking and I could feel tears start to form and stung my orange eyes. I tried to reach for my money which I really didn't want to give him but I did want to live. He cut my arm and I screamed in pain.

"Shut up!" he yelled and slapped me across the face. "Fine, I'll just search the corpse."

The knife was getting closer and closer to my face, right now that knife is the scariest thing ever. I closed my eyes in fear. I heard a grunt and those hands holding me went away. I opened my eyes and saw flowing blonde hair. Attached to the hair was a really pretty girl who saved me. She took away the man's knife, threw it up onto the roof, and started walking over to me.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked as she extended her hand.

"I get rescued and talked to like an actual person? I gotta be dreaming" I said while trying to be confident.

Come on Luci, don't be shy while you say thank you. I almost forgot to get up. I took her hand and this actually was my first time touching another person without getting hurt. She felt really warm.

"Why wouldn't I talk to you like you're a person?" she asked

"T-The wings" Damn it Luci, keep it together.

"Hey, I think the wings are cool" She said really cheerfully.

"T-Thanks" Damn it Luci!

I saw her pull out some selectronic thing that was on her wrist.

"What's that?" I asked

She laughed and asked "You've never seen a scroll?"

"I'm really sheltered" I said as I started to play with my wings

I freaked out when I saw the number she dialed in, 9-1-1.

"Hey police, there's an unconscious guy in the alley by warehouse 12." With that she hung up but I started running away.

One thought was in my head right now, never go back. I'm a runaway so the cops would bring me back to him. I ran for four streets before I had to stop for breath.

"Soooooo, gonna tell me what that was about?" I jumped when I heard my savior behind me.

"D-Did you run with me?" I asked while still getting breath. I wanted to yell at myself for still stuttering.

"Yeah, I can tell you need someone with you, so you gonna tell me why you ran when I called the cops?" she asked

"To put it lightly, I had a falling out with my dad."

"Oooh, well you can tell me about it later. You're heading up to Beacon right?" she asked

"How'd you know?"

"You were running up the cliff to Beacon, not much else up here." she said giving me a look.

I felt some cloth wrap around my wrist.

"He cut you right? Better make sure it doesn't get infected." she said

Wow, I didn't know nice people like her actually existed. I noticed the cloth was her scarf which now was bloody.

"T-Thank you"

"Hey by the way, what's with the dried blood on your clothes?" she asked

"Long story" I said as I nervously played with my wings

We kept walking together but I stopped as we were almost at the top.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Uh well, I um...don't like having my wings on display to a lot of people."

The second I finished my sentence, she took off her jacket and wrapped it around me.

"Just get it back to me whenever." she said

"Thank you so much" I said as we started walking again.

"Alright, we're at Beacon. Where are you going?" she asked

"I have to go see someone named Ozpin" I said nervously

"Oh, yeah I know where he is. Come on" she said as she took my hand.

She brought me through a building that looked really nice, she brought me to the elevator by the end of the room and pressed the button to the top floor.

I started fidgeting since I was so nervous.

"Hey, don't worry. Ozpin is a nice guy and his assistant isn't nearly as mean as she looks." she said as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks, you've done so much for me in just fifteen minutes and I never even asked your name." I said.

"Yang Xiao Long, and your name?"

"Luci with an i, Ambrosine" I said

"Luci with an i?" Yang asked

"Yeah I know, my names weird." I said looking down

"Hey, I like it." Yang said and that made me feel better

The elevator dinged and on the other side was Ozpin and his assistant. I'm guessing it's Ozpin since he's the only guy in the room.

"Ah Mrs. Ambrosine, do come in." He said

I was kind of hesitant since by track record with males says that this is gonna end with my blood spilling.

Yang pushed me and said "You'll be fine."

"Thank you, Mrs. Xiao Long" Ozpin said as the elevator closed and I got scared.

"Have a seat" Ozpin said and I decided to comply

"Are you feeling better?" Ozpin asked

"Y-Yeah" I said and I could feel his assistant watching me closely

"You don't need to feel uncomfortable, you're safe here." Ozpin said

"I don't mean to be rude but I'm not really safe anywhere. I've never been safe." I said barely audible

"Yes, I recently found out about what your father has been doing to you so I was actually on my way to talk to you when I found you bleeding out in the snow."

"Why would the headmaster of Beacon go to talk to a random abused teenage girl?" I asked

"Tell me, have you ever taken a look at the left side of the nape of your neck?" Ozpin asked me and I instinctively took a look.

"There's a sun tattoo?" I've never even gotten a tattoo.

"It's not a tattoo, you've had that mark since the day you were born. Every girl in your family has that mark."

"How...do you know about my family?" I asked while I was getting very creeped out.

"I'll assume you know the Story of the Seasons. The story is true, the maidens are that mark is proof. Only female descendants of a summer maiden are born with that mark, you happen to be the last living female descendant of the first summer maiden."

I smiled a little knowing that mom is dead...bitch.

"If this is a talk about continuing the bloodline then you can stop right there, I'm not into guys and I don't plan on having the kid of someone I don't love" I said

I'm only confident when I'm pissed.

"How dare-" the blonde assistant began before Ozpin interrupted

"Glynda please." she shut her mouth "I understand why you would think that but the group I represent isn't like that at all, we only protect maidens and their families not force them to procreate"

I sighed and said "sorry" going back to my shy demeanor

"It's fine, I can understand where you're coming from. I called you here for a few reasons. The first is to get you away from that horrible father of yours. The second is that as a descendant of a maiden, if that secret is ever revealed you will surely be targeted by organizations for power which brings me to three. I would like you to start here as a student."

Okay my brain is all over the place, I'm a descendant of the first summer maiden, bad guys are gonna target me if anyone finds out, and now the headmaster of Beacon wants me to attend his school.

"I-I have no combat training."

"I know." Ozpin said

"I can't control my aura"

"I know"

"I'm terrible with people"

"I know, which is why we have a single dorm ready for you if you accept." Ozpin said

"Um, do you know about my...other heritage?"

"If you mean that you are a Faunus then yes I am aware" Ozpin told me

I have one last question.

"Do you think I could make a good huntress?"

"I think you'll be one of the best which is why I'm putting you on the best first year team." Ozpin stated

"W-Won't I slow them down?" I asked

"I think that only one of them would complain. So, do you want to be a huntress?" Ozpin asked me one last time

"I'd like that"

"Excellent" Ozpin said as he handed me one of those things Yang had on her wrist "this scroll is a standard tool of a huntress, it measures your aura as well as let's you communicate with others. This particular scroll is loaded with your room information, I hear it's been an eventful hour for you so go get some rest. You can begin training with your team in the morning." Ozpin said

I slowly got up out of the chair and on my way out Ozpin had one last thing to say "Do try to be patient with Weiss."

All of the sudden I was scared. I don't know what this Weiss is, but it sounds like hell in high heels.

"Thank you" I said as I pressed the button for the bottom floor.

Ozpin just smiled at me. The last thing I heard from that room was the assistant yelling at Ozpin.

I got lost a lot of times trying to find the room, it took me literally an hour to find the room. Then it took me ten minutes to figure out how to get the stupid scroll to open the door. I took one glance at the room and saw it was amazing. I only took one glance at the room and saw it was incredible. I immediately stripped out of the still bloody clothes and was in nothing but my underwear and bra. I turned off the lights and went to collapse on the bed. When I collapsed on the bed I fell at an angle that hurt my boobs.

"Damn oversized tits" I muttered to myself.

Probably a gift from my whore mother.

I couldn't drift off to sleep easily since my new team next door was having an argument.

"Why do WE have to train the novice" I could tell that one was Weiss.

I lazily punched the wall. Not hard enough to leave a mark but loud enough that they can hear.

"I think she's mad" I heard someone whisper.

This is why I hate being a Faunus. You get hated and you have heightened senses so you hear everything. The last thing I did was put my scroll on the bedside table and took in how much of an improvement this big room is over the closet with one blanket with holes in it.

I think I can get use to this.

 **Okay, chapter 1 done. I am uploading this the second I finished it so please let me know what you think before I start chapter 2, also since I am a guy I could use a girl to help me with girl stuff. Anyway this story got started because someone asked for yuri in Heaven's Door and I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. So anyway I'm probably gonna go work on crushed or Heaven's Door but I get the reviews as soon as you upload them so let me know what you want. This story is definitely LucixYang and I might do Monochrome depending on what you guys want or I'll just do a poll or something I dunno, I have no system. Anyway make sure to review, it makes me happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Knock. Knock. Knock. Huh, that's weird. There isn't a "wake up bitch". Oh yeah, that nightmare is gone and now I'm a huntress in training. That made me smile but not enough to wake up. I groaned and covered my head with the pillow.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Ugh, go away!

I threw one of the pillows at the door and the knocking stopped.

"Oh, it's open."

Fuck you pillow!

I heard the girl walk into my room and right next to my bed. She blew into my ear and that completely work me up with a jolt.

"Heh, that always works on Ruby. I'm your new teammate, what's your name?"

"Luci" I groaned out

I heard a gasp and then she asked "with an i?"

I raised my head slowly and saw blonde.

"Yanggg?" I groaned out

"Lucy!" She yelled and tackled me, hugging me and putting me right in her chest.

Woah, they're bigger than mine. I turned red while I stared.

"A-air? Please?" I begged her

"I can't believe that YOU'RE our new teammate!" Yang exclaimed

"...wait did you say I'm your new teammate?" I woke up when I thought that.

All throughout the night I dreamed about my teammates. Are they racist? Are they all guys? Will I like them? Are they all girls? I know I'll like at least one of them.

"Yep. Welcome to team RWBYA(Rubyuh)!" Yang cheered

"Ugh, I ruined the name. Just call it RWBY" I made out

"Oh who cares besides Weiss. Now come on, we gotta see how good you are." yang said as she pulled me out of the bed

"W-wait! No!" I yelled trying to stop her but I was too late.

"Woah. You're almost as big as me" Yang said with a sexual smirk.

I tried to use the blanket from the bed to cover me but Yang ripped it away. I ran to the other side of the room to give me the closet to hide I .

"Oooooh, nice ass" Yang sand

I started throwing coat hangers at Yang.

"Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out!" I yelled

"Oh no" I heard from the hall.

A girl in a red hood ran in and started dragging Yang out.

"Hi I'm Ruby, leader of team RWBY, I am so sorry about my sister, whatever she did I'm sure it's her fault, sorry, sorry, sorry"

The door closed with a slam. I sighed and tried to calm down my heartbeat. Worst part is that I kinda liked her complimenting my body. The only clothes in the room that I could wear was one of the school uniforms in the closet. Ugh, I hate skirts.

I put on the clothes and made my way for the door. This thing can hide my wings...too well. It's like this was made with hiding my wings in mind and now that I wear this, it's my size. I'm kinda creeped out. On the way out I grabbed Yang's jacket and scarf to give back to her.

"-hy did you think that was a good idea?!" maybe Weiss yelled. From what I heard about her it's probably Weiss.

"Come on, I was just saying hi" Yang said while leaning against the wall.

"You call it saying hi, I call it sexual assault" I said as I threw Yang her jacket and scarf which she didn't even try to catch.

They were just staring at me for a few seconds.

"W-what?" The anger is going away and my shyness is coming back

"You are so pretty!" Ruby said

I blushed hard. Minus the sexual assault, the is the first time anyone's ever complimented my body.

"Aw, come on Luci. I didn't actually assault you" Yang excused herself

"You ripped away the blanket, the only thing that covered my body besides my underwear. That is assault"

The one in black chopped Yang on the head.

"Gah, come on Blake." Yang said rubbing her head

"We are so sorry about her" she said

I sighed, crossed my arms and said "Well Yang did save me last night so I'll let it slide."

"Yang "saved" you?...Yang?" Weiss asked

"Can I tell you on the way to the clothes store, I only have blood covered clothes and school uniforms to wear?"

"Alright team RWBY, prepare to move out." Ruby said

I ran back into my room to grab the 200 lien I got from Ozpin. I still feel like this is a lot of money.

The four of them talked amongst themselves on the way out of Beacon and it made me feel really out of place, I could feel the storm cloud forming over my head.

When we were on the airship and I bumped into Ruby, they remembered I was those.

"Ohmigod we totally forgot you were here!"

"It's fine, I'm easy to forget" I said as I was enjoying my first time on an airship.

"Come on, I could never forget you" Yang said as she put her arm around me.

"Yang. Personal space." Blake warned

Yang went "awwwww" and let go.

I went back to just being amazed at the airship.

"Is this your first time on an airship?" Weiss asked

"Y-Yeah, I'm from a small town."

When I looked away, they didn't ask what town and I appreciated that. When the airship landed everyone except me rushed to get off, I can't stand crowds and tight places. Memories of when I was bad at home came flooding back….the box.

Poke.

I looked up to see that Ruby poked my forehead.

"You okay?" she asked

"uh, y-yeah. I'm just claustrophobic. I'll just wait until everyone gets off."

"Okay, I'll wait with you." she said as she leaned against the window.

"Really?" I asked shocked

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? You're my friend." Ruby said as she tried to hide behind her hood.

Oh my god this girl is adorable. Not "I'd tap that" adorable but more "little sister" adorable.

"Do you really think we're friends?" I asked shyly while I played with the back of my neck

"Yeah, I mean I hope we are, I know we just met and my sister assaulted you and-" Ruby said all that really fast but I interrupted her

"Yang's your sister?" I asked

"Yeah, she can be really...touchy, but she really is a good person. If she gets all touchy that just means that she likes you and you haven't told her you hate it"

Well...I didn't hate it. I think I kind of liked it but...ugh, I dunno! The people on the airship left so I decided to try leaving and saw the other three waiting for us.

"Hey...thanks" I said as we exited the airship

"Sure" Ruby said and smiled at me

As we walked up to the three girls, I got ready for a Weissing.

"And what exactly took you so long?" Yep, there it goes.

I tried to hide behind Ruby but she's about six inches shorter than me so it didn't work that well.

"I-I'm claustrophobic" I tried to shrink more to hide from her

"Why would you be scared of tight places or crowds?" She asked really bitchily

"Well excussssssse me Ice Queen" I said really pissed and stormed away.

Ruby, Blake, and Yang started laughing hard and didn't follow me. I just was pissed and went to the first clothing store I could find and realized they haven't looked for me in fifteen minutes. I picked out three pairs of panties, bras, t-shirts, and jeans and one pair of comfy pjs. Still pissed, I went into a changing room and tried on one outfit. Good, it fits. I started taking off the outfit and putting the Beacon uniform back on. When I only had my bra and panties on I heard someone hanging over the changing room.

"Ooooh, so they're double d"

"Get out!" I yelled and punched Yang in the face.

I finished putting on the top, leggings, and stupid STUPID skirt and bust open the door.

Yang sat on the ground with a big smirk on her face, rubbing the back of her head.

"Will you stop being such a perv!" I yelled very pissed

"Nnnope" Yang said with a smirk

I got my clothes, payed for them, and left. I stormed through the streets of Vale, hoping that maybe the snow would cool down my anger.

Damn it, i'm not calming down anytime soon. Guess I have to do THAT. I only do this when I'm either incredibly pissed or having really really bad memories. I made sure nobody was watching as I snuck into an alleyway. Hidden by the shadows, I pulled out the switchblade I keep in my boots and flipped it, exposing the blade. I took off my wristband that had a broken clock on it. Under it was scars, about 5. All of them were starting to fade since it's been a while. I brought the blade to my wrist and used it to lightly cut the skin. As the blood dripped out, I calmed down fast. I brought my wrist to my mouth and licked the wound clean, then put the wristband back on and put the switchblade back in my boot.

I walked back into the streets, calm. Everything is better. I saw rose petals and was sent to the ground by a crash and landed right on my ass.

"Owwwww" we both moaned

"Sorry. I was just looking for my friend who my other friend chased off and I ran into you and I'm sorry sorry sorry-" I didn't need to look up to know it was Ruby.

"It's f-fine" I said as I reached for the bag and put some of the spilled clothes back in it.

"Lucy! I'm sorry about what Weiss said, she's like that at first but she gets better when she warms up to you-" Ruby ranted

"Ruby, it's alright. I'm use to it." I said and tried to avoid eye contact.

"Because of the wings?" Ruby asked as she stood up

"H-How did you know?" I asked as I stood as well

Ruby pointed behind me. SHIT! When I fell my wings burst through the jacket. I hurried to press my wings against my back and put the jacket back on.

"Please don't tell anyone" I whispered to Ruby, begging her.

"Why not? I think they cool" Ruby said with that big smile

"It's just-...I'm really ashamed about being a Faunus. If you don't tell, I promise I'll tell them when I'm ready. Okay?"

Ruby sighed and said "Okay"

"T-Thanks"

We kinda just stood there awkwardly for a while.

"Wanna head back?" I asked after a couple of minutes

"Sure, I should probably let everyone know I found you." Ruby said

"Everyone?" I asked

"Yeah, we all laughed when you called Weiss, Ice Queen and then we went looking for you."

"Well, Yang found me" I said as I looked down

"Oh god, what did she do now?" Ruby said...wow, Ruby makes Yang sound terrible.

"Well, I went to the clothes store and I had to try them on to see if they fit and well...she decided to hang over the door of the changing room" Damn, this is embarrassing to say

"I'll talk to her" Ruby said

"Thank you"

Ruby pulled out her scroll and sent a message to Blake, Weiss, and Yang.

The message read "I found Lucy"

Before Ruby sent it I said "It's with an i"

Ruby changed the y to an i and sent it. Ruby turned to me and said "I like it"

I smiled at that. I like having a friend. Ruby led me back to Beacon, the others met up with us and they all hit Yang and Weiss apologized. This actually isn't so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so yesterday we didn't train at all, we just talked about what I need. First is a weapon, second is an actual Huntress costume not just a t-shirt and jeans, third is a symbol...maybe my broken clock logo will do, last is actual combat skills.

I paused for a second as I saw the rest of the team walk into the classroom...only education I actually have is from the books I stole-aka never returned- from that library near home. Weiss helps me study every day.

Anyway, back to the problem at hand. I was extremely nervous. This is gonna be my first time meeting other Huntsmen and Huntresses in training...my peers...classmates. Okay, deep breaths. One step at a time. Left. Right. Left. Left. Fuck! I fell down the stairs towards the bottom of the classroom. I crashed with a loud thud that drew a lot of attention. I heard laughing all around me and I wanted to cry at how bad I fucked up.

"Hey, everyone's attention on her?" What the hell is Yang doing. "You don't need to laugh just cause she got your attention, this is Luci and she wants to introduce herself" wow...Yang just saved my ass

I got up off the ground and took deep breaths.

"Hi, I'm Luci Ambrosine. I'm the new student and the newest member of team RWBY. I hope we can all get along."

I heard various reactions. One was a snicker that told me that guy hates me already.

"Wooooooow, she is so hot."

"She is so cute"

"She seems nice"

"What a suckup"

"That hair is so cool"

I sat down next to Yang and just leaned back and relaxed, it took everything I had not to stutter and hide behind something.

Yang put her hand on my shoulder and said "Hey, you did good"

"Thanks...Yang" I said while looking at Yang.

Wow...Yang is actually really nice when she isn't trying to grope me.

"You know if you stop trying to grope me all the time, I might actually find a best friend in you"

Yang's face lit up and she starting hugging me really hard. Can't breathe. Yang's eyes widened when she felt something moving under the back of my clothes. My eyes widened as another person found out my third biggest secret.

"I'll tell you later" I said to Yang as we focused on class.

 **Okay so I am writing a truth or dare chapter right now and I asked the following from my facebook page but they are all idiots and ask questions that broke the very simple guidelines I broke. All I ask is that you review or PM a question or dare and who you would like it to be from and to but only for Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Luci.**


	4. Chapter 4

Gaaaaaah, my head. I woke up to a lot of pain and about 12 plastic bags of water around my head...that's weird, my sheets aren't all over the place like usual. That means someone tucked me in. Damn, everything is hot. I used all the energy I had to take off the school uniform I was in. I dropped all those clothes to the floor and collapsed. When I did that it felt like my arms and legs were made of...ugh I feel too shitty to think of something heavy.

I looked to the side to see all of my teammates, collapsed against the wall.

"What the fuck happened?" I asked and felt worse. God damn, my throat hurts.

I saw that my mumbling woke up Blake. I kinda feel bad now. Blake saw I was awake and walked over to me, then she crouched down to eye level.

"How are you feeling?" Blake asked

"Like hell" I mumbled and tried to turn over.

I saw Blake's eyes widened and ask "You're a Faunus?"

Right...took off my clothes.

"Ugh, I don't even care who finds out right now. Let them bully me later."

"Does...anyone else know?" Blake asked

"Ruby does, Yang too. If Weiss finds out she's just gonna yell and yell and yell" I mumbled

Blake gently said "Don't worry. I'll talk to Weiss about it for you."

"What happened anyway?" I asked

"Yang was training you in hand to hand combat and you suddenly collapsed"

"Guess I've been overworking myself the past two weeks."

"I've heard you leaving your room at midnight, what're you doing?" Blake asked me

"Well from twelve to six I work on making a weapon for me, then from six to eight I study, and from eight to nine I get ready for the day. After class ends at one, we all train till five, eat till six, then study till eight."

Blake's eyes widened "you've only been getting four hours of sleep?"

"Yeah...I just wanna be as good as everyone else. I think you can relate, you're one too right?" I asked

"Yeah. I am and I do understand how you feel but you're gonna work yourself to death if you keep this up." She said

"Blake...this is my second chance. Before I was invited to Beacon, my life was a living hell. Every day I wanted to die, wanted to kill myself. I wasn't allowed anything sharp because of that. Every single day was agony and suffering. Now I have a new life and I want to make the most of it, I want to walk besides you four not behind you." Damnit now I'm crying

"You know, you could come to use for help. Ruby's an expert with weapons. Yang could train you in battle more. Weiss could help you study. I could help you get some sleep and deal with moving on from your past." Blake said

I noticed that Yang woke up.

"I think I'd like that, I-If it isn't too much trouble."

"Blaaaaaaake" Yang said threateningly "did you make Luci cry"

"I just told her about how much you freaked out when she collapsed" Blake responded

"I didn't freak out" Yang said

"You ran her to the infirmary faster than Ruby could. You cried, that's how worried about her you were" Blake retorted

Damn. I made Yang cry. Wow now I feel bad.

"Bad kitty" Yang said

Blake glared at Yang in response. I smiled, I like having friends.

"Hey, wake Ruby and Weiss and get out of here. Hard to sleep with so many people in the room" Yang said

Blake woke up Ruby and Weiss who said they were glad I'm feeling better, and left.

"Okay just for today, can you not try to grope me?" Ow my throat hurts

Yang gently stroked my hair and it felt really nice. She said something about how I should grow it out.

"You know, most of the time I see you is when you're almost naked. I'm getting mixed signals here." Yang said

I just groaned.

"Alright, just rest okay?" Yang asked

"Alright"

Yang blew into my ear and it made me really comfy, I fell asleep right away.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, i finally did it. I made my weapon with a lot of help from Ruby. Took an entire month and a lot of all nighters but I finally have my dream weapon.

I ran around the whole campus looking for Yang but I'd settle for anyone from the team.

Ruby jumped out in front of me and asked "everything okay?"

Perfect, I grabbed Ruby's hand and started running towards the training hall.

"I got it working!"

"What?! You did?!" Ruby asked shocked

"Come on, I need to test it out!"

We burst into the training hall and started sparring.

"Ready?" I asked

"Go!" Ruby yelled and waited for me

I focused my aura near my hips and into the two knife holders on my waist. I put my hands in there and each hand pulled out five knives made of my aura, the knives form when I put aura into the knife holders. I threw ten knives at Ruby and she stood in awe at them. Ruby used Crescent Rose to deflect the knives at the last second.

"Okay, time out!" Ruby yelled and ran over to me "come on, show me how it works. I need this woman!" she yelled and started shaking me.

Damn it Ruby, she's being cute.

"Alright so you helped me with all the fancy wiring and stuff so let me show you how it works. First I focus my aura down to my hips, then the knife holders drain my aura and make knives from my aura which I can use how I want for one minute before they dissipate."

"Alright, let's go into town to celebrate another beautiful weapon in the world." Ruby is such a gun nut.

"Okay...thanks"

"Sure thing" Ruby said as we started walking into town.

We spent an hour going to Ruby's favorite bakeries and weapon stores.

It took an actual hour for Ruby to realize it "Oh, today was suppose to be about you"

"Eh, don't worry about it. I'm having fun" I said

We heard a round of applause from a distance.

"What's that?" Ruby asked as we both went to check it out.

"Oooooh, a sharpshooter tournament" Ruby squealed

The place didn't have so many people that I felt claustrophobic but it was a lot of people.

"I'm gonna sign up" Today's been a good day so why the hell not.

I walked forward to the sign ups and saw that only sixteen people -including myself- signed up. I went back to Ruby and saw that she had sent a message for Blake, Weiss, and Yang to come cheer me on. I hope they get here before I wipe the floor with there noobs.

I don't usually get overconfident but whenever father went out, I would practice throwing rocks at trees. After ten years of that, I have good aim.

The second bracket of the tournament was up. When they introduced me I only head four rounds of applause.

"Are there any questions before we begin?" The announcer asked

"Can I use throwing knives?" I asked

Everyone except my friends laughed at me and I just wanted to crawl up in a ball and die.

Once the announcer stopped laughing, he said "there is at least fifty feet between you and the target, if you think you can get close then sure. Alright, fire"

I looked to my right to see my competition. They all had bows. I wasn't worried as I saw them shoot and the closest one was a six. All eyes were on me, I could feel the pressure after I caused such a scene.

I looked to my team for support. Ruby gave me a toothy smile and two thumbs up. Weiss had an awkward smile on her face. Blake had her signature sly grin with her arms crossed. Yang had a hand on her hip and had her big cocky smile. They didn't need to say anything, they believe in me.

I took a deep breath as I focused aura into my hip and had one knife form. I drew the knife and threw. Bullseye. The crowd roared into applause for the underdog but secretly I'm the underbird.

"Luci Ambrosine moves on to the next round!"

The three who lost to me all shot me dirty looks and I felt bad. I mean I know I won fair and everything but it still hurt. All I really want is for people to like me.

For the semi-finals I was against another archer. I can tell he's good. When it was called for us to shoot I watched him go. The target was moved to one hundred feet away. My opponent got a seven. I got a ten. I wonder if I get a prize. I looked around and saw I get ten thousand lien if I win. Okay I really didn't care that much about winning but since I'm broke, I could use that money.

"Time for the final round!" The announcer called

"You got this Luci!" Yang yelled

I looked to the right and saw my opponent, his looks just screamed complete prick.

The targets were moved to one hundred fifty feet away. I watched my opponent throw his javelin, it flew through the air and hit the bullseye but with my Faunus sight I saw something. Right before it hit the target the zone it was in would have given him a nine but I saw the javelin suddenly move upwards. Cheater.

I threw my knife towards the target, with the force I threw it at I know I'll get a ten. My knife suddenly dropped and gave me a seven.

Everyone except my team started cheering for the prick.

Okay Luci, deep breathes. Deep breathes. Deep breathes. I am a calm flowing stream. Fuck the stream, I'm pissed!

I drew a knife and threw it so that it would miss his head but he would think it'd hit. Everyone gasped when I threw it except for my enemy. The knife dropped to the ground like a bowling ball.

"Thought so, you're cheating. Your semblance let's you manipulate gravity, doesn't it?"

His face twisted in anger as his secret had been revealed.

"You bitch!" he yelled

He increased the center of gravity on me, his javelin flew out of the target and towards me.

"Luci!" My team yelled

I saw Yang jump over the line and try to push me out of the way. I'm not worried at all since I know I can fix this.

I remember that when I was a slave to father, I would often go to the library whenever he was out of town. My library had a lot of manga which I quickly fell in love with. My favorite series is definitely Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Out of all the complex characters in the series, my favorite is Dio. I just relate to Dio a lot. We both have mothers who died and left us with alcoholic bastard fathers. No matter how far down we are pushed, we're determined to get what we want. Plus we both use throwing knives and have the same power. Whenever I activate my semblance, I call out what Dio says when he uses his power.

"The World! Stop time!" I yelled

I heard a ticking clock stop, which I always hear when I use the power. The javelin flying towards me gut had stopped. Yang had frozen in place. This is my world of frozen time. I can only be here for three seconds at a time so I started my plan.

I ran towards the prick and picked him up, everything is weightless in my world. I moved him so that he was a shield for me.

"Time will flow" I said with my arms crossed

The prick activated his aura at the last second so he didn't die. He did get sent flying into the stands which I enjoyed. I heard cops start to take him away as I turned to my team. I saw Ruby, Blake, and Weiss start to run out to me as my vision was blocked by blonde hair. Yang was hugging me. Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump.

"Y-Y-Yang?"

My heartbeat is fast, my face is red and my body tensed up.

"I'm so glad you're okay" Yang said as she pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthump.

"Y-Yeah, don't worry about it."

I collected my ten thousand dollars and left but my mind stayed on one thing.

Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump.


	6. Chapter 6

Yang is all I can think about lately. When she bursts in while I'm changing, it's taking me longer and longer to push her out. Sometimes I take glances at her during class and it makes my heart beat faster. Yang is what I think about most lately and it's driving me crazy.

I got kind of sad when Yang said that she and Ruby were going back to their home for their dad's birthday. I hope that their family is better than mine but that really isn't saying much. I had nothing to do but work on my new system for my knives. Now I make them before and during battle but the ones I make before battle last for days instead of minutes.

My mind drifted back to Yang and I missed my best friend. I really need answers as to why I can't stop thinking about her.

I knocked on the door to talk to my two team members who were still here. Weiss opened the door which made Blake close her book.

"Hey Luci, come in" Weiss invited

"T-Thanks" damn it stuttering

"What's up?" Blake asked me

I sat down on the floor so that I could look at both of my friends.

"Okay, this is really embarrassing since it's a personal thing" I started with

I suddenly decided that this is way too embarrassing

"Y-You know, never mind this is way too embarrassing" I said and got up to leave.

Weiss ran past me and blocked the door "Luci Ambrosine, we are your teammates and friends you can talk to us about anything. Tell us what you wanted to talk about."

I sat back down on the floor and thought about how to say this.

I looked down since I knew I was blushing and said "S-So um...there's this person….and when I'm around them...I get all nervous and really self-conscious. Whenever they touch me my heart starts beating really fast. My thoughts always drift to them and I want to be closer to them...what does it mean? What should I do?"

Weiss and Blake looked at each other with shocked faces and then back to my with sly grins/

"W-What?" I asked while blushing harder

"You have what is called, a crush" Weiss said

"A-A crush?"

"Yes, it's a good thing. It just means you really care about this person and want to be closer to them. So who's the lucky guy?" Blake asked

"Um...I-I-I don't um...swing that way" Damn I am so fucking embarrassed right now

There is my second biggest secret revealed. I'm too scared of being judged to look up but I did anyway. I saw looks of acceptance.

"Thank you for not judging me"

"We're your friends, we'll never judge you" Blake said

"So tell us, who is the lucky girl?" Weiss asked

My face grew even redder.

"Well I'd rather not say her name but she's flirty, funny, quick to anger but one of the kindest people I've ever met"

I looked up to see that both of their jaws had dropped.

"Oh my god you have a crush on Yang" Blake said

Ah that fact that they found out so fast made me blush redder.

"I'll never understand how you could be attracted to that crude barbarian" Weiss said

"It's because she saved me, she's showed me how good life could be." I said

"What do you mean by that? Was your life before meeting Yang really that bad?" Blake asked

I heard that talking about difficult things can bring friends closer so I hesitantly told them about my past. I pulled out my wings and started playing with them to calm me down.

"Well...growing up I didn't have any friends, wasn't allowed to leave the house except to get my father beer, and abused almost everyday"

When I said that I saw the pity in their eyes. I always hated pity but I didn't say anything. I decided to lift up the red bangs that covered my orange left eye. Weiss and Blake gasped when they saw the four ugly scars that went over my eye and the area around it.

"Y'know if it wasn't for Yang being so nice to me, I might not have accepted coming to Beacon and I would just get even more of these scars."

I decided to leave it at that for now.

On my way out I said one last thing "Please don't tell Yang or Ruby, I don't want them to think less of me"

I went and collapsed in my bed. So I have a crush on Yang? I really hope this doesn't ruin our friendship. But I hope we can start dating, it'd be nice to just lay in Yang's arms and feel safe. The thought of Yang holding me just made me feel better and then realizing it probably won't happen made me feel worse.

Back then, I didn't know the terrible and great things that would happen in two weeks.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm the only person that tolerates Professor Port's class. Growing up like I did, you actually like to hear stories like this sure it could do with less ego stroking but still, I tolerated it.

Sitting next to Yang like I am right now puts me on edge since I found out I have a crush on her. Lots and lots of doubts filled my mind. Maybe Yang isn't into girls. Maybe Yang only thinks of me as a friend. Maybe Yang would think I'm ugly because of my scars. Maybe my orange eyes are freaky.

"Ms. Ambrosine, what's the best way to kill a Beowolf?" Port asked me

"Go for the head" I responded

"That's correct." Port said and went back to stroking his ego.

I went back to my world of self doubt. I really wanted Yang but at the same time I was scared that is she knew, she'd hate me.

I didn't even hear as the class was dismissed and just kinda sat there until Yang nudged me which made my heart beat at the contact.

"Hey Luci...Luuuuuuci." Yang said to me

"Y-Y-Yeah?"

"Come on, time for the slumber party" Ruby said

Oh yeah, we were gonna have a slumber party today. Ruby and Yang pretty much demanded it when I told them I never had one or been to one.

I went back to my room and took off the stupid skirt and got into my pjs. I had on short bottoms and a tank top which exposed my wings. I covered them with a blanket when I went between my room and RWBY's.

I noticed that Ruby and Yang weren't here.

"Where are Y-Yang and Ruby?"

"They went out to get snacks" Blake said

"Now then, let's go over the plan" Weiss stated

"T-The plan?" I asked scared

"Well it's been two weeks since you found out you like Yang and you've been extremely nervous around her right?" Blake asked

"Yeah" I said playing with my wings

"Well we are going to play the classic slumber party game of truth or dare" Weiss said

"We're gonna ask both of you questions to get you closer. Stuff like who is the prettiest in the room." Blake said

"With Yang?" I asked knowing the things Yang would ask or dare.

"We're willing to suffer if it leads to you being happy." Weiss said with a sigh

Wow...having friends like this is an amazing feeling. I'm not a very huggy person but I decided to hug Weiss and Blake, then I said "thank you"

"Ehhh, we interrupting something?" Yang asked as she opened the door

"No!" I yelled as I let go. Ugh, now she has the wrong idea.

"Think you can handle both of them?" Yang asked in my ear

Thumpthump.

"Really. It's not like that, they're not the person I like!" I yelled with my face red.

"Ooooooooooooh, so little Luci has a crush." Yang said

Pretty sure my face was more red than Ruby's hood right now.

"Yang, you'll have plenty of time to embarrass her later. For now let's enjoy ourselves." Blake said rescuing me.

"Oh fine" Yang said

We watched a movie off of Yang's scroll which apparently can display holograms. I ended up sitting next to Yang and she's what my mind was on most of the time. I was making sure that our hands weren't touching, I was far enough away, that kinda stuff.

Yang got her evil grin and said "now for the fun part"

This is gonna be hell isn't it.?


	8. Chapter 8

"Let's start easy, Luci truth or dare?" Yang asked me

Knowing Yang, if I choose dare...I could end up walking around Beacon naked.

"Before we start let's agree on nothing rated R" Weiss said

Ah, my savior.

Yang tried to argue but she got outvoted.

"Ugh, fine. Luci truth or dare?" Yang said

"Truuuuuuth?"

"Who was your first kiss" Yang asked with her head resting on her palms, looking right at me.

Thump thump.

I looked to Weiss and Blake for support and I could hear Blake whisper "be honest"

I moved my wings to wrap me up so I could hide behind them and whimpered out "I've never kissed anyone"

"What was thaaaaat?" Yang asked, just trying to embarrass me.

"I haven't had my first kiss okay, when I have my first kiss I want it to be with someone I love okay!"

Yang started giggling which was cute but she was making fun of me which made me mad. I moved my wings so that they completely covered me.

"Ruby, truth or dare?" I asked

"Dare!" Ruby said determined.

From what I can tell, we're suppose to dare people to do what they don't want to so I have a perfect one for Ruby. I opened my wings and looked Ruby right in the eyes as I said "I dare you to give me one of your cookies"

Ruby's face turned to one of pure horror as she hesitantly went into her secret stash and with tears in her eyes, gave me a cookie. Weiss, Blake, and Yang couldn't believe what I just did.

"Good girl" I said as I handed Ruby back her cookie.

I just wanted to have some fun, I'm not evil. Ruby got a huge smile and had drool running down her face as I gave her back the cookie which was eaten within a second. I'm surprised Ruby didn't bite off my hand.

"Alright Weiss, truth or dare?" Ruby asked

"Truth" Weiss stated.

"Alright, hmmmm" Ruby started "how did you get that scar?"

"I was fighting an Atlesian Knight and got careless" Weiss said

"Oh, cool." was Ruby's reply

"Yang, truth or dare?" Weiss asked

"Dare" Yang said with that confident smirk

Thump thump.

"I dare you to have Luci sit in your lap for the rest of the game."

Thumpthumpthumpthump.

"Alright, come here Luci" Yang said as she opened her lap for me.

Thumpthumpthumpthumpthump.

I slowly made my way over to my crush and found myself sitting in her lap. It was a great feeling but I was nervous as hell. Come on Lucy, it's just a dare...not like it means anything to Yang.

"Alright Rubes. Truth or Dare?" Yang asked

"Truth" Ruby said scared of her sister

"Why won't you let Luci take on some Grimm?"

I really haven't thought about it that much. It's been about six months since I became a member of the team and I haven't fought a single Grimm.

"Well as the leader" Ruby said proud of her title "I just wanna make sure that Luci is confident enough in her skills to take down some Grimm without being afraid."

"Oh, k" Yang said

"Blake, truth or dare?" Ruby asked

"Dare"

"Let me pet your cat ears for a minute!" Ruby said excitedly

Blake was uncomfortable but accepted as she took off her bow. Me and Weiss tried to not laugh at how cute it was as Blake rubbed her head into Ruby's hand. Yang didn't try to die her laughter...she's really cute when she laughs.

Blake composed herself after the minute was up and asked "Yang, truth or dare?"

"Dare" is Yang only gonna do dare?

What Blake said made my heart beat faster than ever.

"I dare you to kiss Luci"

Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthump.

I can't take it. I don't want my first kiss to be on a dare. I grabbed my blanket, wrapped it around me and ran. I just kept running around Beacon until I ran out of energy and collapsed on the nearest bench. The steel bench was cold, really cold. I used the blanket more for covering my wings than for warmth. I covered my whole body with my blanket, damn I'm really depressed.

I heard footsteps and someone sitting on the bench. Having friends is really annoying when you want to be left alone. Right now I just wanted one thing.

Don't be Yang. Don't be Yang. Don't be Yang.

"Hey"

Yep, there's my shitty luck. It's been a while you bastard.

I didn't answer Yang, I have too many emotions swirling around right now.

"Luci, I don't know why you ran out when Blake dared me to do that but if you want, you can talk to me about it. We're friends."

I took off my wristband and pulled out the knife from my boot. I won't let all these emotions make me cry. I slit my wrist and the pain drew my attention away from the pain in my heart. I watched blood slowly appear on my wrist from the cut and then drip off my arm. I could hear the blood trickle down to the bars of the bench and onto the ground.

Apparently Yang could hear it too. Yang lifted the blankets quickly and her eyes went wide when she added it up. Knife plus blood equals cutter. Yang grabbed the knife and threw it into the forest, she threw it hard so it's at least half a mile away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Yang yelled at me with her eyes red and flames around her.

Mm

I didn't say anything.

"Well?!"

"You don't know me" I whimpered out

M"What do you mean I don't know you?!"

"I mean you don't know me! You don't know what I've had to deal with! My entire life has just been abuse and loneliness! If I cried I got locked in a steel box for days! So yeah, I cut so I don't cry! Don't act like it is for no good reason, I've lived through hell!"

Great I cut for nothing, now I'm crying.

"Luci…" Yang whimpered, calming down.

"I've never had anyone to lean on to in my life and the first time I actually like someone they can't seem to get it through their fucking thick blonde skull!"

I know I'm being unfair but I just can't calm down. I don't even know if Yang is into girls but I just can't stop myself from getting pissed. Damn it I let my feelings slip, no going back now, there goes our friendship.

"You mean it?" Yang asked

I got surprised and calmed down "what?"

Yang blushed and asked "do you actually like me? I mean, like like me?"

Wow, this is a completely different side to Yang. I've never seen her embarrassed before.

"I've been freaking out about this for two weeks. I want you hold you and kiss you and stuff but not if it could ruin our friendship."

"What about a girlfriendship?" Yang asked with her flirty smirk

This is why I like Yang. She's made me sad, pissed, confused, surprised, and happy all in one conversation.

"W-Would you really take someone like me out on dates and walks in the park and other romantic shit like that?" I asked while playing with my wings

Yang responded by doing the dare.

Yang pulled back and said "I'd love to"

My heart was beating like a machine gun. Yang wrapped her scarf around my wound again.

"Come on, we should head back" Yang said as she got up and stretched

Yang started walking back to the dorms. I got up and started to follow Yang. An arm wrapped around me and held me against the body they belonged to. I was gonna yell to Yang for help before a rag was brought up to my mouth. The rag was making me pass out, must be chloroform. No! I just FINALLY got what I wanted. I used all the energy I had to form a knife in my belt, grab it, and throw it towards Yang with the little space I could move my arms.

Yang saw the knife fly past her and turned around.

"Luci!" she yelled

Before I passed out, I saw that it wasn't just one person. There was at least fifty.


	9. Chapter 9

Ugh, my head. I slowly opened my eyes to see the interior of a warehouse. My arms were tied above my head, I tried to move them but I was tied. I was suspended by the handcuffs that were between the pipe and the ceiling.

My mind was all over the place but I knew I had to calm down, I'm smart.. I saw there was about seventy of these goons and there was one motherfucker that is the boss. He had a jetpack, assault rifle, mask, black cloak, full black eyes. I'm actually scared of him and he hasn't even talked to me yet.

I was tied up and hung to the ceiling in a separate small room, nobody has noticed the kidnapee has woken up. I looked up and saw a surveillance camera. That means that someone will be in here soon.

It might have been five minutes later or five hours later when the scary guy came in. I noticed his helmet had a skull on it.

"Nice to see you're up" his voice screamed creep

I wanted to tell him to fuck off but I only now noticed a rag covering my mouth. It came out all muffled which made him laugh.

"You must be wondering why we kidnapped you."

Skullface slowly walked towards me and reached up. I wanted to kick him in the face but my legs were tied. He grabbed my shirt and tore it to shreds, leaving me in just my bra and jeans. I hurt a lot as he twisted me around as much as I could go with my arms tied to the wall, he stared right at the sun mark on my back.

"Heh, knew you were just what we were looking for"

I was blushing hard at being almost naked but I wanted to kill this bastard so much. Skullface let go of me which sent my entire body back to how it was before I was turned. I knew he was smirking as he raised a hand up to my chest.

It was mumbled by the rags but I yelled "Za Warudo! Stop time!"

His hand stopped along with all the noise of the warehouse. Two seconds remain. I wiggled off my boot and had it dangle around my feet. One second remains. I focused all my aura into my feet and used it to launch my boot into his dick. My shoe flew towards him but stopped just short after the force started to decrease.

"Time will flow" I said under the rags

My boot flew into his dick with the force of a car going at twenty miles per hour. He screamed in agony and fell, clutching his dick in pain. After a minute of writing around he got up.

"You bitch!" He yelled

"Just for that" Skullface said as he pulled down my pants

Skullface punched me in the face, across the face, uppercut, jab, sucker punch, It had to be ten minutes later when he was done and my face was covered in blood which also dripped down my chin, down my neck, past my chest and stomach, forming a puddle below where I was hanging.

"The World! Time is stopped!" I said into the rag

I did the same thing as last time he was a pervert, I hope I broke them.

Skullface stomped out of the room and I heard his goons laughing at him. Damn it, that hurt a lot. The pain was still there about an hour or two later, it's hard to tell if time is passing in here. I can only stop time, not tell it.

From the slight difference in lighting I could tell that time was passing, I was hanging from the ceiling in that room for at least a day or two. I started losing hope of ever getting out. It's my shitty luck, once something good happens I get torn away from it.

I could feel my hunger growing. Whenever the blood dried, Skullface would come back and pound into me again. Sometimes my face, sometimes my gut, sometimes my legs. My body was sore all over by what I guessed was the third day and my hunger got worse.

Whenever I fell asleep, Skullface would blast a hose directly at my face. It has to have been two or three days by now and I almost missed father at this point. I spaced out when I wasn't punched or blasted with water.

For the first time that I've been here, I smiled.

"You fuckers! Where's my friend?!"

My knight in shining armor. Actually Yang is more of a berserker than a knight. Right now as I heard gunfire and punching and yelling, I knew she was a berserker. Delicate and polite girls are overrated.

I could hear the sound of Myrtenaster as well, I'm gonna guess all of RWBY is here.

"Yang, find Luci!" I heard Ruby yell over the fighting.

Not more than a minute later I saw Yang burst through the door and I could tell she wanted to cry at what she saw.

My arms are tied above my head, my face has bruises and dried blood everywhere. The dried blood went down my exposed body, down to my chained feet which had blood dripping off my toes and onto the floor.

Yang used Ember Celica to shoot off the chains and caught me before I dropped to the ground.

"Oh Luci...what did they do to you?"

"I didn't let them touch anywhere sexy...that's your job" I barely made out

"Luci!" Yang yelled when she noticed I was conscious.

I started coughing hard.

"Let's go home" Yang said as she pulled up my pants and put her jacket on me, covering my chest.

I barely stayed conscious as Yang carried me princess style out of the room and into the main room of the warehouse. I noticed a lot of cops and the rest of the team running towards me.

"Luci!" They yelled

I didn't care that my wings were exposed, I didn't care that it was my crush carrying me, right now I just don't care. I passed out while surrounded by my friends with concerned faces.


	10. Chapter 10

My head hurt as I woke up. I opened my eyes slowly and saw blonde. Yang, my maybe girlfriend. I wanted to stroke her hair as she slept there but first, I knew better and second, she was using my arm as a pillow. Looking down at the girl who could kick anyone's ass being so cute made me feel special.

I kinda just sat there looking at Yang sleep with a little bit of drool coming from the outside of her mouth.

I looked down at myself and saw that all the ugly wounds and dried blood were gone. I even got pjs on. I turned red at the thought that maybe it was Yang who put them on me. Ugh why did I blush at that, Yang's always seeing me in my underwear anyway.

I kinda was just lying there and looking down at Yang for a long time, probably hours. She's really cute when she sleeps. The door opened and Ruby slowly came in, trying to be quiet but failing as she fell down.

I laughed a little at how clumsy the skilled leader of the team can be.

"Owwwwwwwww" Ruby moaned with her face to the ground.

"You okay?" I asked

"Yeah. Nice to see you up Luci." Ruby said

We both looked down to Yang was was really cute sleeping still but my stomach growled loudly which distracted me and Ruby.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Ruby asked

"Alright"

I was very careful as I replaced my arm with a pillow for Yang, I wanted to move her from that chair onto the bed but that might have woken her up. I was very quiet as I threw on clothes and closed the door.

Once we were in the cafeteria and eating, Ruby asked me a question out of nowhere.

"So are you and Yang dating?" I wanted to do a spit take but this isn't an over dramatic tv show but I did blush bright red.

"W-W-Why d-do you ask?"

"Well when we played truth or dare Weiss and Blake kept on making you two get even closer together and even kiss her. Then when you were kidnapped Yang didn't stop looking for all three days-"

I had to interrupt

"Yang stayed up three days looking for me?!"

"Yeah, I've never seen her so serious about someone before and if you were dating I just wanted to ask you to take care of her. She can be hard to deal with but I think you can manage" Ruby said

"...thanks Ruby"

"Hey, no problem" Ruby said waving her hand

Ruby and I went our separate ways since I need to answer the message I got on my scroll in person. I walked to the big tower, went up the elevator, and went into Ozpin's office.

"You wanted to see me sir?" I asked as I had a seat

"Yes. First off I would like to apologize for failing to protect you from your kidnappers."

"I really don't think it's anything to apologize for." I replied

"My group has been protecting Maiden's and their families for a very long time. We didn't protect you which means we failed in our duty." Ozpin said

"They kidnapped me because of the mark" when I said that Ozpin's eyes widened

" Are you sure?" Ozpin asked very serious

"One hundred percent" I don't think I'll ever forget when Skullface stripped me.

"That is troubling. We may face many hardships, would you like a bodyguard that could be with you at all times?" Ozpin asked me

I stood up and walked towards the glass wall he had and looked down. I saw a blonde running around as fast as they could looking for something, I knew that it was Yang looking for me.

"I think I've already found one" I said as I left

It's hard to catch someone when they're running around as fast as they can looking for you. It took me ten minutes to find a spot to cut off Yang. When Yang saw me she ran even faster into me and tackled me to the ground with a hug.

"Owwww"

"I thought someone took you again" Yang said into my shoulder

"Hey, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere ever again, I wanna stay with my bestie." I said

"Bestie? Not girlfriend?" Yang said as she looked up at me with this look in her eyes that made me feel sad.

"W-Well I didn't want to make it sound like I was forcing you! I mean if you want being your girlfriend would be the happiest moment of my life but I don't wanna force y-"

I was cut off from my embarrassed ramble as Yang pressed her lips to mine.

Inside my head I said "The World, stop time!"

Time stopped and I got to be kissed by Yang for another three seconds. I mean, Yang couldn't move but I loved the warmth that she gave me.

"Time resumes" I thought to myself

Yang kissed me for another second before backing off. That was five seconds for me.

My heart was beating super fast from happiness and embarrassment.

"Hey Yang" I said as I looked up into her eyes

"Yeah?" she asked as she looked down into my eye

"Can we please go somewhere away from people?" I asked while turning red at the crowd around us.

Yang looked around us and saw the crowd of students watching us.

"Oh, okay" Yang said not at all embarrassed

Yang stood up and reached her hand out to me. I took her hand and was helped up. I went to take my hand back but Yang wouldn't let go. Yang just smiled at me as we started walking. As we walked through the halls of Beacon there was a lot of people noticing us, some would make comments, others would whistle, and rarely some would throw insults. All of it was really embarrassing for me but whenever I doubted myself, Yang would squeeze my hand. I instantly felt at ease.

As soon as Yang brought me back to my room I sat down on the bed, I felt like my legs were about to fail me at any second.

I sighed and went "ugggggh. I need sleep."

I saw Yang smirk and didn't even fight her as she took of my shirt and pants. Yang threw my clothes on the ground and went to get pjs for me. When Yang turned back I heard her gasp. Then I realized my wings were straight which showed a lot of nasty scars on my back.

I was so sleepy that I just told the truth "My father's a dick" after saying that I just fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

When I woke up I felt so damn comfy. I was in long cotton pjs and under the covers. I don't wanna move at all. I turned over and curled up in a ball. I moved the blankets away from my face and towards the far wall. I instantly woke up.

On the wall "Next time you won't escape" with a skull next to it was written in red paint which was meant to be blood.

I threw all the blankets off of me and backed up to the wall as fast as I could. My senses started to kick in and I locked the door then went back to the corner. I grabbed a knife as tight as I could and held it in my hand while I was shaking wildly. My heart beat fast and I broke into a cold sweat.

I looked back to the skull after the message and realized something, it wasn't made out of paint. That skull is made out of the bangs I had over my eye. Oh my god, he cut off my hair while I was asleep and made a skull out of it on my wall, he broke into my room while I was asleep and painted a threat on my wall.

I lived with an alcoholic bastard of a father who abused me every chance he got, he'd scar me, make me live in a closet, never feed me, and that's not even the worst. Once every three months, father would point two things at me. The first was a camera, the second was a gun. Father didn't have a job, he made money by selling naked pictures of me. If I didn't comply, a part of my body would get shot...I had to clean the wounds myself since I was only allowed out of the house to get father beer, it hurt so damn much.

My depression was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Luci you up? We gotta get to class!" It was Yang, who is now my girlfriend.

"I-I'm still feeling a little weak, go on without me" I lied through the door

"Oh, want me to stay with you?" Yang asked

"No!" I yelled

Okay, deep breaths Luci, don't let her know anything is wrong "It's okay, I'll be find on my own"

"Oh, okay" Yang said with sadness in her voice "Well, text me if you need anything" after saying that I heard Yang walk away.

I took a sigh of relief, I hate troubling people with my own problems it makes me worry that they'd think I'm nothing but a bother. I'm not gonna trouble anyone with my own problems, this is just because of my fucking family that I hate so damn much.

While clutching the knife in my hand, I flushed my cut off hair down the toilet and cleaned the red paint off the wall. The words were carved into the wall too, nothing I can do about that. I just backed up against the wall again while shakily holding the knife, my eyes burning and my heart pounding. I sat like that for hours. The only change in the room came from the shift in lighting from the changing sun. I rarely blinked that's how scared I am. The thought of Skullface beating into my body after stripping me kept playing in my head without rest.

It must have been almost seven hours later when someone came to the door again, this time it was Ruby.

"Hey Luci, you okay in there?" she asked

"Y-Yeah I'm fine" I lied "I'll be fine by tomorrow"

"Oh. Okay, feel better!" Ruby said as she left

The next person came around two or three hours after Ruby.

"Luci, we were gonna go get dinner. Are you feeling well enough to come with us?" Blake asked

"N-No, don't worry about me go enjoy yourselves." I said

"Alright. Would you like me to bring you anything?" Blake asked

"No, I'm fine"

"Alright, feel better" Blake said as she walked away

The sun had been set for a while before my last visitor came.

"Luci...are you okay?" Yang asked me

I just couldn't answer. I feel so empty, all I can feel is pain. I want...no I NEED this pain to go away. I feel like there's a knife in my chest that I can't pull out.

The next morning Weiss came and started yelling at me about how this is unacceptable and I need to let my team in. The rest of that day I just spaced out and felt the full force of my anxiety and depression together. It felt like I was being suffocated every single second. No wait...it was more like being drowned.

Around noon I heard Blake say "Luci, please let us in."

I couldn't open my mouth to reply. I know that I'm not being fair or reasonable. This is the same as hurting myself.

Around three it was Yang's turn again. It always hurts more when it's Yang's turn.

"Luci please open up" I've never heard Yang so desperate

Yang stood there for at least ten minutes "are you eating alright?"

It took everything I had to be honest "no"

Last person to try and get me out was Ruby around nine. "Luci please open up" Ruby then started on one of her seven words per second rants. It took her an actual hour to stop.

Again that whole night I sat there, unable to sleep, only feeling pure terror. A sniper could shoot me in the head at any moment. Knockout gas could be thrown through the window. A lot of things could happen at any moment that would kill me or worse, capture me. That was the worst day of my life, and I've had a lot of bad days.

I couldn't move anymore, all my strength is gone due to fear. I know that when the third day came around...I think it was Weiss that tried to get me out, it might have been Blake. Fear dominated almost all of my senses, mostly my hearing.

Everything was just pure pure agony. I've never actually felt this bad emotionally.

Around three I heard Weiss start another rant about how I needed to open up and how my behavior was unacceptable. Three minutes into her rant I snapped.

I made a very thin knife using my belt and threw it into the tiny gap between the door and the wall. I heard Weiss shriek from the other side of the door. Good, that shut her up.

I sat there for another six hours just thinking about how I would be killed or captured. Maybe if I introduce a knife to my throat, everything would be better. Knowing my luck my blood spilling would somehow lead the baddies right to me.

It was nine on the third day of my seclusion when the next big thing happened. I swear I could hear knocking on the window. It made my heart beat like a machine gun. I was shaking furiously as I got off the bed and pushed myself against the wall to stand up which was hard to do after three days of sitting in the corner. With my breathing heavy and my hand clutched tight on a knife, I opened the window. Something jumped in and moved past me at lighting fast speed, all I saw was the silhouette.

I turned around and threw a knife at whatever it was. I turned around with another knife drawn, ready to attack.

"Hey, calm down"

That voice always calms me down. I felt the little energy I had drain as I collapsed against the wall and slid down to the floor.

"Luci?" Yang called

I didn't answer. Yang walked over to me and sat down next to me against the wall. Yang grabbed my far shoulder and pulled me as close as I could get to her. I leaned my head into Yang's neck and fought the urge to cry.

"Please tell me what's wrong? I wanna help?" Yang asked me

I pointed over to the message that was carved into the wall. I could hear Yang gasp at the message on the wall.

"It actually was worse, there was red paint over the words which made it look like blood." after I said that I pointed over to the skull "and that skull was made out of my bangs"

Yang just now noticed that my bangs were cut off.

"Someone broke in three nights ago, carved that message into the wall, and covered it with paint and my bangs which they cut off. I'm pretty sure it was one of the people who kidnapped me." I said "They're gonna come after me again and I'm just so scared. I don't want them to get me but I don't wanna cause trouble for you guys, especially you Yang."

"Luci, promise me that next time you'll come to me"

"Y-You're not mad?" I asked really shocked

"Why would I be, it's not like you can help it" Yang said and she looked me in my eyes, I feel so much better right now.

"...I know why they're after me" I mumbled out

"You do?" Yang asked shocked

I moved my now shoulder length red hair aside to show Yang the mark on my neck.

"This mark is passed down through the bloodline of the first summer maiden. Oh yeah, the maidens are real."

"So they want you cause you're a descendant of the first summer maiden?" Yang asked

"Yeah"

"Do you have any maiden powers?" Yang asked

"No"

"So they just want you because of your family?" Yang asked her voice getting slightly more shaky

"No, my family is the worst but nobody would want me unless it was pay off mob debts or something. These guys want me cause of my ancestors."

Yang pulled me into her lap and made me look into her eyes.

"Luci, no matter what happens I will always protect you. No matter what"

All my worries went away when Yang said that. I could feel all the emotions from the past three days build up in one moment and it made me snap. I threw my arms around Yang and dug my head into her shoulder. I clawed into Yang's back as I cried. I was a sniffling mess and just held Yang as tight as I could. I was really loud as I cried and let it all out. While I was such a pathetic mess, Yang was drawing circles on my back and stroking my hair which helped calm me down. It took about twenty minutes for be to stop being a pathetic mess.

The first thing I could say was "Please don't leave me"

Yang affectionately rubbed the back of my head and said "alright"

Yang moved her hand from my head to around my waist and threw me over her shoulder as she stood up. I worked hard to stop crying.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked while blushing

"Not leaving you alone" Yang said casually as she lifted my entire bed with her other arm...damn she's strong.

Yang unlocked and opened the door with her foot and pulled me and my bed into RWBY's room.

"Yang, what the hell?" Blake yelled

"Luci!" Ruby yelled

"What are you doing?!" Weiss yelled

"Luci didn't wanna be alone so she's staying in here for the night" Yang said with her signature smirk

Yang casually dropped my bed in the middle of the room and dropped me on top of it.

"Hey Luci" Ruby started awkwardly "please can you tell us why you locked yourself in your room for three days"

Damn it, I can't say no to silver puppy dog eyes.

"The people that kidnapped me are gonna come after me again"

"Luci…" Blake said

I could feel the terror starting to take over again. I hid under the covers and pulled them tight against me. I don't wanna cry anymore. Dammit don't cry! The events of those three days in captivity flashed in my head and pushed me over the edge. Dammit, stop crying you little bitch!

Yang crawled under the blankets and drew on my back while hugging me, why is it so comforting?

"Shhh, it's okay" is what Yang told me as she comforted me.

Yang slowly rested my head down onto the pillow and tucked me in. Yang slowly bent down and kissed me on the lips.

 **So, happy ending...for now. Anyway I want to tell you guys to review and pm me, I can't explain enough how much I love talking to you guys it really takes a little of my depression away. Don't be shy, I'm nice. I don't bite, except if it's kinky :3...I don't know what else to say...k bye**

"Night sexy"


	12. Chapter 12

I was running as fast as I could and was out of breath. I never wanted to come back to this town but I had no choice. I ran even faster. I pushed my body to it's absolute limits as I ran to the house that I grew up in. I heard a shotgun blast go off from downstairs. If there is a god then I am begging him to not make me be too late. I ran down the stairs, almost falling down. I reached the bottom and felt my heart stopped. Earlier today I had told Yang everything that my father had done to me. The neglect, the abuse, the taking naked pictures of me, everything. I have never regretted anything more in my entire life. Yang was arrested for murder and given life in jail, I never saw her again. Blake and Weiss never talked to me again and Ruby just said how much I ruined everything I touch. I want to die, I do ruin everything.

I felt a hand slap me across the face which woke me up instantly. I opened my eyes to see Ruby.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled and starting crying into my hands "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I yelled into my muffled hands.

"I-I didn't mean to ruin Yang's life! I didn't mean to ruin your life! I'm sorry! I cared about Yang just like you!"

I kept on breathing heavily and crying into my hands. It must have been minutes later when I felt someone touch me. I was terrified but I looked up anyway.

"Y-Y-Yang?"

"Hey there sexy" Yang said in a comforting voice

I threw my arms around Yang, happy that I didn't ruin her life.

Yang drew circles on my back and said "shhh, it's just a bad dream"

I cried into Yang's shoulder, that nightmare terrified me so much. I've been through a lot of shit in my life but that nightmare killed me.

We sat there like that for about ten minutes before I stopped crying like a little bitch.

"Thank you" I said into Yang's shoulder

Yang pulled me back so that I could look her in the eyes and asked "wanna talk about it?"

I was really debating if I should or not. I hate troubling people but I feel like hell right now and this is the first time anyone has asked me to share my nightmare...alright fuck it, I'm gonna do it.

"Well...it started off with me telling you what my father did to me, all of it. You got so pissed that you hopped on your bike and went to my hometown and killed him. Because I told you about that you got sent to jail for life and Weiss and Blake wouldn't even talk to me and Ruby just said how much she hated me for ruining everything I touch. I've never felt so bad in my entire life and I've been through horrible shit Yang!"

Yang started drawing letters on my back. L.E.T.S.G.O.O.N.A.D.A.T.E.

I blushed at the thought...Yang actually wants to be seen in public with me.

"Y-You want to actually be seen in public with me?" I had to ask

"Course I do, you're my girlfriend" Yang said with that smirk that always made me smile

I held Yang tighter and did something that took a lot of courage for me to do. I leaned in and kissed Yang. It was only for two seconds but that took a lot of courage. I pulled back and saw Yang had a giant smirk on her face.

"I like it when you're aggressive" Yang whispered into my ear

Yang trailed a finger through my blood red hair and staring into my orange eyes. I blushed hard because I was embarrassed.

"W-Well, I better go get dressed" I said still embarrassed,

"Wait here" Yang said as she left

Damn. I sighed and fell back onto my bed. It's been about three weeks since I started staying in RWBY's room. We plastered over the message but I still hate being in there by myself so when I try to decline staying the night, Yang forces me to stay. It's been about a month since Yang and I started dating and I love every second of it but I just keep on having a bad feeling, that good times never last. I still get nightmares a lot and I really don't know why, maybe just PTSD? I got pulled out of my depressing thoughts by clothes being thrown on my face.

"Wear this" Yang said and left the room

I changed out of my pjs and into the clothes Yang left me. It was a black t-shirt and jean shorts. On top of the fact that it's impossible to hide my wings in a t-shirt, I really don't like showing this much skin since I have a lot of nasty scars. I decided to put it on anyway since Yang wanted me to.

"Y-You can come in" I said meekly

When Yang came in I saw her jaw drop.

"D-Does it look good?" I asked

"You look soooo damn hot...anyway, let's go"

"B-But my wings are on show" I said blushing

"And? They're a part of you, you don't have to be ashamed of them."

What Yang said made sense but I'm still embarrassed. When Yang squeezed my hand I just felt reassured.

"A-Alright"

Yang grabbed me by the hand and led me outside. We walked through campus and I felt really ashamed because of the stares. Everybody stared at my wings and I could feel them judging me. It was nice being popular, keyword being was. Yang squeezed my hand tight to distract me while she led me into Vale. Looks like there was a fair today.

All these smiling people, just seeing them makes me happy. It's nice to see some cheer in this dark world.

"Luci! Over here!" Yang yelled and dragged me to a game.

The game was darts with balloons.

"Win me something!" Yang said excitedly as she paid for the game.

I was given five darts and the more balloons I hit, the bigger the prize. Alright this is gonna be easy. I grabbed all five darts in one hand and swiped my hand from my left side to my right and watched as all five darts hit five balloons that were all next to each other.

In my mind I imagined me freezing time and using a dart to stab all the balloons.

The person working the game just sat their with his jaw dropped as I went to get a prize for Yang. I got Yang a giant yellow chick that had an oversized head. I thought it was cute.

"Awwww, you do like me" Yang said as she grabbed the chicken from me. Damn...that smile. I can't describe what it does to me.

We spent at least two hours doing various things at the fair. Yang had me eat cotton candy and it was so damn good even though it did look like cotton. Yang dragged me into a roller coaster and I screamed like a little bitch the whole time. Yang took me on a boat ride through "the tunnel of love". During the ride, I leaned against Yang, loving every second of it. Right now we are eating dinner at the fair, it's so dark out you couldn't see far without all the fair lights. I was sitting across from Yang with the chicken sitting to the left of us.

"Okay, I'm gonna use the bathroom" Yang said as she stood up

"Alright, hurry back" I said with a smile

"Protect the chicken with your life" Yang said with a deadly serious tone

"Alright, just hurry back"

Yang ran around the table and kissed me on the cheek before going to find a bathroom. I kinda just sat there and smiled, this is pretty much everything that I've ever wanted. I'm out in public with an amazing girlfriend who doesn't care that I'm a Faunus. I leaned back in my chair. Life is perfect right now.

My world was shattered in an instant as I felt a gun being pressed to my back. I felt my fear skyrocket in an instant. I guess the most peace I can have is a month.

"Finally found you"

The drunken slur and stench of booze gave away that it was my bastard father. I was getting pulled by my hair away.

"Help me! Someone help!" I pleaded

I got the reaction I expected, nobody helps a Faunus. I continued to plead for help but got no answer as I was dragged to a car. I was tossed in the backseat and had a rag placed over my mouth and nose. It was chloroform which made me pass out fast. It's always me.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up in the place I hate most on the entire planet. It's the box I got put in when I cried. I tried to open it but I could hear and feel the various locks on the outside. I tried forcing my body against the box to open it but all that did was make noise which I regretted.

A sword got shoved into the box and pierced my foot which made me scream in pain. I watched as blood flowed over the steel of the sword as well as my skin.

"That one was for running away you little bitch!" I heard father yell

I got stabbed again, this time in my thigh, and I screamed again.

"That one was for yelling!" He said as he plunged another sword into me which landed in myother foot. I did everything I could to shut up so I wouldn't get stabbed again.

I spent at least two days in that box and only three things were on my mind.

Yang.

I want to cry.

I want to die.

The pain was constant, the sharp pain. I felt the sword in my feet for the entire two days, in addition to the pain of hunger. I was in constant agony and could barely think.

When I did think, I thought about how Yang would react. When she saw I was gone and the chicken was still there Yang would know something's up. Yang isn't just a blonde party girl like everyone thinks, Yang is really observant and dedicated. I constantly switched between wishing Yang would save me and beating myself up for causing Yang so much trouble, I felt like she'd hate me after I put her through all this. Whenever something bad happens to Yang, it feels like someone is wrapping their hand around my heart and squeezing tight. The pain is so great that I can't even function right. My mind would drift to Yang suffering and that would make it hurt even more and more until all I wanted was to sleep the pain away. When I think about Yang suffering while Yang is around, she'll tell me not to worry and that she can handle herself while giving me a hug. When Yang isn't around it just makes me want to stab my heart to make the pain go away. I haven't cut since that time Yang caught me but I have been tempted a lot of times, if I did have my switchblade I might be able to lock pick my way out.

If Ruby was here she could use her speed to break through the trunk. If Weiss was here she could use her glyphs to force the trunk open. If Blake was here she could lock pick the trunk with the bobbypin the keeps on her bow. I know that Yang would just smash the trunk open.

'I miss Yang so much' I thought to myself as the need to cry grew even more.

I could hear noises coming from upstairs which I could barely make out with my advanced hearing.

"Damn fifty thousind" Father said to himself

"The liter bitch as all your's, do whatever you want with her" Father said to someone

My hearing became more clear as I heard the door to the basement open.

"Bring her to the car"

My heart plummeted as I heard that voice. That voice belonged to the person who tormented me for three straight days...it was Skullface.

I broke out into a cold sweat and struggled to get out of the trunk which only made my wounds worse as the sword dug into my flesh more.

I heard three sets of footsteps walk down the stairs and to the trunk.

"That's you, isn't it Skullface?"

"Skullface?" He asked to himself "I kinda like that name"

"What do you even want with me?!" I yelled

"What else, money." Skullface said "imagine what someone would pay to have a descendant of the first summer maiden as their personal plaything or test subject"

I could hear the chains on the trunk being cut off. I wanted to attack but I can't with the swords in my feet.

I could hear a sword slashing flesh, it isn't Yang but someone came to save me. I could hear gunfire and explosions along with screams as blood flowed. I heard the assailant make their way to the bottom of the stairs. The two minions shot off gunfire which quickly stopped as their blood flowed. I opened the top of the trunk with my hands which were unstabbed

I saw a woman in red with long black hair and a Grimm mask. She held a red katana which she used to kill the two minions as well as Skullface. My tormentor for so long is dead. I sat there for minutes while the woman looked at me and slowly started walking.

I closed the top of the trunk that I was peeking out of. This might just be a coincidence, maybe she's gonna kill me. The top of the trunk opened and my heart beat fast. The woman took off her mask and she looked a lot like Yang.

"Y-Yang?"

"You know Yang?" The woman asked me

"Y-Yes, miss. She's the most important in the world to be, why do you look so much like her?" I asked

I could tell that under the mask the woman was debating whether or not to tell me.

"Please" I begged

The woman gave in "Yang is my daughter."

My thoughts went all over the place. This is the mom that Yang has spent most of her life looking for. I instantly grabbed on to this woman.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked shocked

"I'm making Yang happy. I'm gonna force you to see her!" I yelled

"If I move ever the slightest bit, those swords are gonna cut your feet even more." Mrs Xiao Long said

"Every single second of my life was either emptiness or suffering. All of that changed when I met Yang and she showed me how to live. If it means repaying Yang, i'll gladly give up my feet!"

I didn't need to see under her mask to know that she was shocked.

"Every second that I spent in this box was spent thinking about Yang and how much I'm making her suffer by getting kidnapped all the time, I will do whatever I have to if I get to see that smile that's brighter than the sun!"

Ms. Xiao Long took off her mask and all it did was make her look even more like Yang but I saw that she was crying.

"I'm glad my daughter found a friend like you"

It took all my courage to say this "Actually, we're dating"

Ms. Xiao Long's face went to shock and back to a smile. "Even better" she said

I'm glad that Yang's mom is accepting of us. Neither of us knew what to say.

"Okay, I'm gonna pull the swords out and it's gonna hurt" Ms. Xiao Long said

I screamed as the swords went back through my flesh. This pain is what having chronic depression is like. It's there and sometimes it feels like all your life is just pain even if good things happen.

"And we're done" She said as she laid the blood swords on the ground.

I was picked up out of the trunk that held only bad memories for me. I wrapped my arms around Ms. Xiao Long's neck and it felt like when Yang held me but at the same times it didn't. I noticed that under her shirt on the back of her shoulder, there was a leaf symbol that looked like the sun symbol on the back of my shoulder.

She's a Maiden.

A portal appeared and on the other side I saw the door to RWBY's room. Before I could say anything I was walked through the portal and laid on the ground with my back to the door. Ms. Xiao Long handed me a piece of paper that had numbers on it.

"If you ever need me, call."

After saying that Ms. Xiao Long went back through the portal which closed behind her.

I brought my hands down to my bleeding feet. Y'know, a better place to take me would be a hospital. I ripped off parts of my shirt to use as bandages for my feet. When I was done the only thing left of my shirt was the part that covered my tits. I was really embarrassed about showing this much skin and my wings but I didn't really have a choice.

I thought that maybe stopping time would help but that would only make me bleed faster since only I would keep moving. Everything starting getting dizzy. The adrenaline high was wearing off which made the stabbing pain and my depression come back hard.

Those three things combined made me pass out. Good, my favorite times are when I'm unconscious.

 **The little mistakes when Luci is listening to them trough the door are on purpose.**


	14. Chapter 14

Me, Yang, Blake, and Ruby were talking about what happened at the Vytal Tournament in RWBY's room.

"You guys believe me, right?"

"I want to believe you" Blake said

"Blake"

I could feel the heartbreak in Yang's voice as her best friend betrayed her. Watching the tears in Yang's eyes is more painful than I can describe.

That made me stand up, stomp across the room and slap my friend.

"Friends always believe in each other, we never doubt each other, that's what a friend is Blake!" I yelled

Blake slapped me back

I awoke from my nightmare and found myself in a hospital. Thank god it's just a nightmare, I'd die if I had to see our group split apart. Just the thought of it left a stabbing pain in my side that's worse than usual.

I tried to bring my right hand to my head to wipe my eyes but it bumped into something along the way. I put my strength into my left arm and sat up.

It actually warmed my heart when I saw it. Yang was sitting at the side of my bed in a chair and fell asleep with her head resting on the bed.

I took a risk a slowly ran my hand through Yang's hair. I'd say there's a fifty fifty chance of Yang punching me out of a window.

The thought of making Yang mad hurt like a knife to the gut. The thought about making Yang cry hurt like a bullet to the heart. The image of Yang crying got stuck in my head and that pain lingered. It got so bad that I cried. I got even more mad at myself as my sobbing woke up Yang. Waking Yang from a peaceful sleep just to deal with my shit hurt me even more. It's like I just dragged an angel from heaven down to hell.

Yang's eyes went wide as she noticed I was up and wrapped her warm arms around me.

"I'm sorry" I said while still crying

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, it's my fault for leaving you"

"Please stop" I begged my girlfriend

"Stop what?" Yang asked me while pulling back to look into my eyes

That image of Yang crying from my nightmare got stuck in my head and it hurt so much, I knew that if I stayed around Yang that someday she would cry and I'd be the reason.

"Stop treating me so nice! All I do is cause trouble for you!" I yelled reaching a breaking point

"Luci, no matter what I'm always gonna yang around you" Yang was trying to make me laugh and it was working but I had to stay firm

Maybe the secret that I rank zero would get Yang to leave me. This secret is something I guard more than the Maiden bloodline or cutting or bring a Faunus.

"I have chronic depression"

After I said that, the room went silent. Yang didn't say anything for the next four hours it took for me to be released from the hospital. Apparently something with a name too long for me to remember took damage so I'm stuck in a wheelchair for the next week. After we left the hospital, Yang wheeled me to the park. We sat silently for almost ten minutes.

"Tell me what it's like?" Yang asked suddenly

"What, what is like?" I asked my maybe girlfriend

"What's having chronic depression like, I need to know so I can help you" Yang turned to me and what I saw made me want to stab myself. Yang was crying.

Without thinking I brought my hand up to her face to wipe the tears away.

"If I'm not laughing or if my attention isn't completely on something it feels like there's a void in my chest, I just feel empty or I'm suffering. Most of the time I'm suffering and just want to cry or kill myself to make the pain go away, I've had this for all seventeen years of my life but I'm at a breaking point. Just dump me and get it over with, you shouldn't be around such a downer that's gonna end up on the end of her own knife"

My face hurt. I brought my hand up to my stinging cheek. I looked over at Yang and saw her breathing heavily and her pretty eyes red. I flinched since when I get hit, it never ends with just one. I felt Yang's hand on my face but it was put there gently. My head was pulled up to Yang's face as she kissed me passionately. All the darkness inside me was drowned out by her light.

After seven second Yang pulled away and looked me in the eyes "I'm never going to leave you Luci"

Yang was telling the truth, I can see it in her eyes. I've never felt this happy in my life.

"Thank you Yang"

We just held each other's hand, not knowing what to say. After five minutes of this Yang said "let's go home"

Yang got up from the bench she was sitting on and grabbed the handles at the back of the wheelchair. I want into a daydream about how amazing romance is, I've never felt so good in my life. I want to cry but out of joy. When I snapped out of my daze I was about to yell at Yang.

I was wrapped in a tow cable that ended with being attached to my wheelchair and started at being connected to Bumblebee.

"Yang!" I yelled to my crazy girlfriend

"Hang on" she said as she revved up the engine

I was screaming as Yang drove us up to Beacon at fifty miles per hour. I never stopped screaming as Yang weaved us through cars and nearly killed me four times.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Yang's crazy, and I honestly I wouldn't have her any other way.

 **BTW made this chapter when only the trailer for chapter 8 was out**


	15. Chapter 15

It's been six days since Yang told me that she loves me and that I found out that I love her. I'd given up on the notion that Yang would be happier without me, I realized we needed each other to be happy.

That night I got out of the hospital I was welcomed back with open arms. The first thing I did was force Blake to hug Yang so I could get that nightmare out of my head. When Blake hugged Yang I got jealous but it did put my mind at ease.

Right now Yang was sitting on a bench at Beacon and I was sitting next to her in my wheelchair. Tomorrow I get out of this damn chair and I couldn't wait.

My thoughts started to drift to bad things like that nightmare from the hospital. I felt a kiss on the cheek not even five seconds in which pulled me back out. This entire past week Yang trained herself to know when my thoughts start to turn bad. My eyes got hazy, my head tilts down, my hand goes to my head. That's the kind of stuff that Yang is now able to pick up.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get us something to drink. Just close your eyes and think happy thoughts alright?" Yang asked me

"Alright" I said as I was sad to see her go

As Yang walked away my thoughts immediately turned to that image of Yang crying that's burned into my head. Dammit! Happy thoughts! I closed my eyes and thought about all the good times I've had with Yang, most of them are when she saved me or did her best to make me smile. Damn it, I love her. My heart started to hurt as that image of Yang crying came back to me.

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt my chair lean back and hit the ground with a thud. Dammit that hurt!

I expected this confrontation. Rumors about a bleeding Faunus sitting in a hallway spread fast around Beacon. And who hates Faunus more than the school's resident jackass.

"Oh hey little birdy, didn't see ya there"

Fucking fantastic, he brought his jackass gang.

"What do you want Cardin? I'm not in the mood for this." I said

"Doesn't matter if you're in the mood, I'm just doing my civil duty and putting all Faunus in their place. Especially those who lie about it." The last part he said with extra malice.

I only smiled in response as the area started he heat up. Cardin made a certain someone Yangry. I could tell from the three soda cans that were pretty much fireballs now that knocked out Cardin's lackies. Yang was walking over with trails of fire behind her as she walked like the grim reaper.

"Yang, hold on" I said to my girlfriend

I turned to Cardin and said "We're hunters in training, let's settle this like we are. The arena, ten minutes"

"Yang help, I can't dramatically walk away"

Yang giggled to herself as she helped me into the chair and started wheeling me away. Five minutes later we were entering the arena.

"You sure you don't want me to kick his ass, you still can't stand up?" Yang asked me with concern

I feel like shit for making her worry but was distracted when Yang wrapped her arms around me.

"Hey, I knew you can do it I was just offering" Yang said as she rolled me up next to the stage.

I grabbed the edge of the stage and pulled myself up onto the stage. I sat on my knees in the middle of the stage and waited for my enemy. Five minutes later, my enemy appeared.

"Already begging for forgiveness?"

That pissed me off. I focused my aura into my feet to help me stand. I saw the look of concern on Yang's face but I knew I could do this. I slowly stood up.

"I don't beg to mongrels"

That pissed him off. We synced our scrolls up to the big monitor.

3,2,1, let's jam.

Cardin drew his mace and ran at me. I drew five knives and threw them at him, he didn't even try to block them as it took his aura down to ninety five. I threw five more knives which took it down to ninety. There was only about ten feet left between us when he started to swing his axe.

"Za Warudo! Toki wo tomare!"

As I yelled what always gave me courage everything stopped except me. I slowly stepped up to Cardin and with a smile on my face I punched him in his prick face.

"Three seconds remain"

I got about ten feet between us and started throwing knives as fast as I could.

"Two seconds remain"

I kept on moving around him and throwing knives at him from all sides.

"One second remains"

When I was done there were fifty knives going at Cardin from all sides.

"The clock will tick"

Cardin stopped running as knives hit him from the front and took more damage as the rest of the knives went to hit him and dragged his aura down to thirty.

Damn, that took a lot out of me. Most of the people at Beacon have been training for years but I've only been training for five months. With all the kidnappings, I've only gotten about three months of training.

My feet started to give out. My aura was slowly draining since I used it to stand and now I'm down to ten. My feet gave out and I slowly fell to the ground. Cardin grabbed me by the throat and I felt all the air leave my throat. He tightened his grip around my throat as he smacked his mace into my face. Five percent left.

"The World! Stop time!"

His mace was stopped as it started to swing at me again. My movement was constricted but I still managed to stab Cardin three times which would bring his aura down to zero.

"Time will flow"

A buzzer rang as Cardin's aura dropped to zero.

"This match is for all the faunus you have ever tormented" I said

Cardin tightened his grip around my throat and swung into my face which I barely protected with my aura. My aura dropped to zero and I coughed up blood from the impact of the strike. Cardin threw me across the stage in anger and slowly walked towards me. I watched as he held his mace above his head with both hands. This is gonna hurt a lot.

I smiled when I saw my knight in shining armor punch the jackass into a wall.

Yang took a few seconds to calm down and slowly turned to me and picked me up.

"Nice win!" She said with a grin and wink.

I gave a small smirk "thanks"

Yang picked me up and put me back in the wheelchair. I can not wait to be done with this fucking thing.

"Let's go back to the room, okay?" Yang asked

"K" I said

I rested my head on my hand about a minute into the roll back and started getting bad thoughts again.

I got dragged out of the bad thoughts as Yang started running as fast as she can which made me scream. I screamed as Yang ran through the halls leading the the dorms.

"Slow down!" I yelled

"Never!" Yang replied

I started laughing, I really love this girl.

"I love you!"

Oh fuck I said out loud! Yang slowed down as she heard what I said. Yang wanted us to be alone so she took us into my room. The death threat on the wall had been plastered over so it's like it's not there.

Yang stopped the chair in the middle of the room and walked around to face me. My heart is beating so fast. Yang leaned down and looked me directly in my eyes.

"I love you too. I love you so damn much. From today on, I'm gonna make sure you're the happiest girl in the world."

"Y-Yang" I said while blushing red

Yang leaned in and closed the distance between our lips. Yang pressed her lips furiously against mine and she leaped on top of me. As Yang pressed harder against me the wheelchair fell back but neither of us cared. I kissed back with all I had, I want to show Yang just how much I love her. I decided to to push my tongue through the gap in Yang's lips. Yang's eyes widened as I entered her mouth. Usually it's Yang who puts her tongue in my mouth but I'm showing Yang how much I love her. I kicked the wheelchair across the room and flipped us so I was on top of Yang. I looked down at my girlfriend and just was overtaken by her beauty. I continued to make out with Yang for a couple minutes before something big happened. Yang shoved her tongue deep into my throat and it felt so damn good that Yang got a chance to overtake me. Yang flipped us over so that she was on top and pulled out.

'Noooooooo' I whimpered in my head.

"Now, I'm in charge" Yang said in a dominant attitude while grabbing the back of my head, her hands in my hair that stretched down to my back.

"Okay, if you ever want a kiss again you're gonna come home with me when vacation starts next week, got it?" Yang said in a tone that scared me but also excited me.

I was lying if I said I wasn't freaking out about it. An entire three months without Yang? Just the thought scared me. I wanted to go with Yang but if I asked her, she might think that I'm pushy and hate me.

I smiled and said "I'd love to"

Yang stopped holding back and kissed me again. Our kissing turned into full blown making out. Yang Xiao Long, I love you.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm gonna miss Blake and Weiss, they're spending the break at one of Weiss's summer homes. Blake doesn't have family to go to and Weiss really doesn't like her father on top of Blake being a faunus, that makes this the best choice.

Right now Yang, Ruby, and I were on Bumblebee. I bought a sidecar so we could all fit. I held onto Yang as she drove and watched as Ruby was in the side car, squashed by the three suitcases.

"Hey Yang?" I asked over the roar of the engine

"Yeah sexy?"

I blushed as Yang called me that, and in front of her sister too.

"U-Um, is your family gonna be accepting of me...of us?"

This has been one of the two things bugging me this past week. What if Yang's family doesn't like me? I really don't wanna make a scene.

"Yeah, don't worry, I told them that I'm gonna be bringing a friend. I'll tell them we're dating when you're ready."

I leaned into Yang's back as she said that. She's so nice.

"You two are so cute together" Ruby squealed.

I was embarrassed but smiled. My mind drifted back to the conversation I had with Ozpin yesterday.

I was summoned into Ozpin's office and was surprised to find that it was just him.

"You wanted to see me sir?" I asked as I stepped out of the elevator.

"Yes, firstly I would like to apologize for the kidnapping once again but from what I understand it won't happen again"

"Y-Yeah, a really nice lady saved me" I said

"Yes, Mrs. Xiao Long"

My eyes went wide when I heard Ozpin talk about Yang's mom.

"Now to the reason I called you here" Ozpin started "The current summer Maiden has been diagnosed with an incurable disease"

Oh no.

"She could die today or a year from now. The real matter is succession. It's almost a guarantee that if the last person a dying Maiden is thinking of is a young girl, that girl will succeed the Maiden. We have told the current summer Maiden about you. You are most likely going to be the next summer Maiden. You will be one of the strongest since you have the blood of the first summer Maiden flowing in you."

"You never asked me! I have a life here now, I don't want to be a Maiden!"

"I know that, I didn't want to but I was outvoted." Ozpin said

So there are people who he makes decisions with. I can't think clearly right now. I didn't say anything as I stormed to the elevator and went to be comforted by Yang.

I don't want to say this to Yang. I might be forced to leave her, just like her mother. I feel alive around Yang, I know I'd feel dead if I couldn't see her. I just told Yang I was upset and she held me while my anger went away.

"Hey Luci!" Yang yelled as she snapped me out of my thought

"Yeah?!" I yelled in shock

"We're here" Ruby said

This house didn't seem special on the outside except for the fact that there weren't a lot of houses around. The house was painted red with two floors. I felt really shy as I hesitantly entered the house.

"Ah, good to be home" Ruby said as she dropped her bag

"Hellooooooo? Dad? Uncle Qrow?" Yang called out

"Hey Yang, they're out on a mission. This note says so" Ruby called from the kitchen.

I looked next to me to see that Ruby was missing. When did she leave?

Finding out that I could safely be with Yang for a while made me breathe a sigh of relief.

I dropped my suitcase and made my way to the couch. Right now that couch is the only thing I can see. Traveling always makes me so tired, it's mostly the idea of traveling that tires me out.

I walked right into the arm of the couch and fell into the couch. I got comfy on the couch and fell asleep quickly.

I loved my dream so much. I just got done with a Huntress mission with Yang. We had just come home when Yang had scooped me off my feet and taken me to the bedroom we shared. Yang gently stroked my hair as I dozed off and told me how much she loved me and that she'd die for me. I hated it when I woke up.

I woke up to Yang stroking my hair with my head in her lap. I instinctively nudged my head into her hand. I moaned loudly as Yang petted my sweet spot, right between my wings. Yang started laughing like a maniac when I moaned.

"Shut up!" I yelled while embarrassed

Yang gave me that cocky smile and said "Oh, that's not the worst thing you moaned today"

Oh no.

"While you were sleeping you kept moaning 'Oh Yang. Harder, faster, I need you'"

I felt my face go blood red and Yang started laughing even harder. I got off of Yang and threw myself to the other side of the couch. I curled into a ball and hid my boiling red face.

Yang calmed down after a couple minutes and said "I was just kidding" between gasping for air

I punched Yang in the face. Yang brought her hand up to cover her nose which I bruised. I turned away while blushing hard and tried my best to act mad.

"Aw come on, don't be like that" Yang said as she wrapped her arms around me from behind.

Yang started sucking on my neck and I couldn't hold back a moan.

"See, told ya you moaned" Yang said as she stopped

We both just started laughing until we smelled something start to burn.

"Oh shit!" Yang yelled as she ran into the kitchen.

I let out a happy sigh. This is really nice. Yang came back into the room with three servings of macaroni and cheese with chicken nuggets.

"Hey Rubes, dinner!" Yang yelled up the stairs

Ruby rushed down the stairs and sat on the other couch which was opposite of the one I was on. Yang sat down next to me and we all started eating. Damn this is really good. It's not fancy but it's one of the best meals I've ever had.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" I asked my girlfriend

"Dad and Uncle Qrow were always busy and someone had to feed us so I had to learn" Yang said in between bites

It was quiet for a minute before I asked "What was growing up alone like?"

"Oh we weren't alone. Daddy and Uncle Qrow always woke us up and said goodnight. They may not be around as much as other families but we love them and they love us" Ruby told me "what's your family like?"

I put my mac and cheese down on the table. I started to feel sad.

"Luci" Yang said comfortingly

"It's alright, I'm past it Yang." I said as I looked my girlfriend in the eyes.

I turned to Ruby who had a 'I'm really interested' look on her face.

"My mom abandoned me with my dad who is an abusive alcoholic"

"That explains the scars" Ruby said in a sad voice as she looked down and said "sorry"

"It's fine, I'm over it. I'm moving on" I said with a mouthful of food which made Yang and Ruby chuckle.

This is gonna be a fun three months.


	17. Chapter 17

I opened my eyes as I woke up from sleep and found myself on the couch. It's been two weeks since vacation started. Judging by the lighting it's still around midnight to seven am. The clock said seven am. Hmmmm, Ruby and Yang don't wake up until at least noon so what shall I do?

I'm gonna go bug Weiss and Blake, I wanted to ask Weiss for a special dust crystal anyway. I left a note on the fridge and hopped on Bumblebee. I know enough to ride but not enough to ride like Yang does. The ride should have taken an hour but since I suck it took me two hours.

Weiss's vacation house pissed me off. It was beautiful and was by a lake. This house is a hundred times better than the shithole I grew up in. I parked Bumblebee by the side of the house in the circular path which had a fountain in the middle.

I knocked on the door and didn't get an answer after five minutes. Fuck it, I'm breaking in. I checked under the matt and in the plants. Nothing. Gotta remember this is Weiss we're dealing with. I checked in the gutter and found what I was looking for, a spare key. I unlocked the front door and walked in.

The inside of this place pisses me off even more. I started opening doors and looking for my friends. Seriously it is nine am, only Yang and Ruby sleep in this late. On door number thirty seven I found them.

I couldn't help but smile at what I saw and I don't mean a grin I mean full on toothy smile. Blake was holding Weiss in a gentle embrace while sleeping.

Okay my anger went away at the sweet sight. I gently closed the door and went to the main room down on the first floor. Oh yeah, this mansion is at least four floors tall.

I just sat in what Weiss would probably call 'the common room' and had some tea. Have either of these two ever heard of soda. It was eleven when FINALLY one of them woke up.

"Oh, Luci" Weiss said shocked and afraid and also nervous "what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you had a special kind of dust crystal and found myself a heartwarming sight" I said teasing the heiress.

Weiss turned red with embarrassment which made me smile and laugh. I would say I'm spending too much time around Yang but I don't think that's possible.

Weiss groaned and brought her hand to her face.

"Weiss is something wrong?" Blake asked from upstairs as she was walking down and froze when she saw me.

"Oh Luci, it's nice to see you" Blake said hesitantly

"Why do you keep acting like I'm gonna judge you?" I asked as my friends sat down across from me "you're talking to someone who's dating a chick too"

Both of my friends looked at each other before Blake hesitantly said "Well...I'm a faunus and Weiss is a human."

I face palmed at this stupidity

"I'm a faunus too!" I yelled into my hand

"Well I'm the heiress to a company known for hating faunus. How would it look if I openly dated one and one that's a girl?" Weiss asked

"One: don't talk about Blake like she isn't here. Two: don't talk about her like she's an object. Three: if you really care about each other then this should seem like nothing, me and Yang have felt with a lot of my shit and we're still together because we care about each other more than anything."

I brought my hand away from my face to see that they were hugging. It warmed my black heart. I smiled.

"You're right" Weiss told me as she held Blake's hand.

"I'll leave but Weiss do you have one of those dust crystals that can…..cancel orgasm?" I asked my friend

"It cancels adrenaline but yes, would you like one?" Weiss asked in a tone that screamed blackmail

"I'd love one" I said embarrassed as Weiss went to get it

Blake divulged a secret to me.

"If you nibble on their ears it drives them crazy"

I smiled as I imagined doing that to Yang if I ever work up the courage.

Weiss came back in the room and said "here you are"

The dust crystal was in a fancy case which was weird considering what I planned on doing with this. I smiled evilly at that thought.

"Thanks. I'm sure Yang's freaking out that I'm gone so I'd better go." I said as I stood up "don't worry, I'll keep this a secret. Just tell them when you're ready."

With that I exited.

The second I got back to Patch and to the house I was met by Yang who bust down the front door. I watched as she ran to me just as I parked bumblebee. I hurried up to get off the bike and was ready as Yang glomped me. We both fell to the ground and Yang rested her head in my shoulder.

"I misssssed you" Yang said

Oh my fucking god stop being so fucking cute. You are so sweet oh my god I can't stand this.

I decided I wanted to go to the next step of our relationship with Yang.

I pulled Yang off of me and forced her to look me in the eyes as I said this.

"I want to sleep with you."


	18. Chapter 18

So comfy.

Yesterday after I told Yang what I want we enjoyed the rest of the day together. Once it was time for bed Yang carried me to her room and thought I meant I wanted to have sex with her, after that was cleared up she held me as I slept. I'm so happy I could cry. I love this.

I had trouble breathing since when I woke up I was being suffocated by Yang's chest. I almost drooled as I looked at them. They're so big. Almost as big as mine.

I hate having huge boobs but on Yang, I just want to use them as a pillow.

Fuck I'm a perv.

"Enjoying the view?" Yang teased as she woke up.

Fuck!

I tried to force myself away while I blushed so hard but Yang didn't let me as she held me tight.

"Aw it's okay, enjoy the view all you want" Yang leaned down and whispered into my ear "tonight I'll let you touch."

Every single part of my body was excited and on edge.

"Come on, let's go get breakfast." Yang said as she pulled me out of bed.

The time is two is the afternoon but we still called it breakfast as we ate.

My mind was all over the place. Is tonight really the night? I've wanted Yang for so long and it's been so hard not masturbating while thinking of her but I want Yang to be my first time, not myself.

"Thinking something dirty?" Yang teased

I blushed really hard as I mumbled "yes"

This made Yang laugh HARD. Damn she is cute when she laughs. I want to cuddle with her while she laughs and stroke that shining blonde hair. My fantasies dived deeper to the point where I didn't think and choked on my food. I forced it down. Yang ran across the tables and pressed her lips against mine.

"Don't you do that if I pass out?" I asked as we parted

"Can't help it if you're so sexy" Yang said with a smirk

Yang dragged me over to the couch and turned on a show she wanted to binge watch. I don't really mind.

Yang turned on her show and sat down next to me. After only an episode Yang was bored and decided to play with me. Yang leaned back into the couch and since I was leaning against Yang I fell with her. I was in the middle of my fantasy from this morning and was using Yang's chest as a pillow. Okay I'm a perv but this is so fucking comfy. Yang didn't tease me, she just stroked my hair as we watched her show.

Before I knew it, the time was midnight.

"H-hey, where's Rubes?" I asked my girl

"She's at a friends house for the night so we're all alone." Yang sexily whispered into my ear "and we can get as loud as we want".

I'm blushing hard and I tried to hide but it didn't work. Yang pet me on the head since I was being cute.

"Y'know you're what I think about most of the time. I'll just be sitting there and suddenly your name pops into my head"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" Yang swooned

"I love you"

Fuck! That just slipped out!

I nervously looked up at Yang and saw tears forming in her eyes. Ugh, please don't cry it's gonna break my heart.

"I love you too Luci, so much that it drives me crazy"

Every single worry I had melted away. It feels like I'm floating. I grabbed Yang and carried her up to the bedroom and tossed her down on her bed.

"I need you now" I demanded

Sex time.


	19. Lemon

Okay I can do this. I can have the sexiest girl I've ever seen just lay down under me and control myself...fuck that.

I looked down at that sexy smile that made my heart skip, those blue eyes that saw into my soul, and that gold hair that is just so shiny. I need this NOW.

I ripped off Yang's shirt and shorts, not caring that I ripped them. I looked down at my sexy girlfriend in nothing but her yellow bra and panties. Ugh, I'm so turned on.

"H-Hey Luci, slow down a bit" Yang tried to persuade me

"It's my first mating season and I'm going to enjoy taking your first time Yang Xiao Long and it is going to be rough." I said as sexily as I could

Yang blushing as I decided this time to undress her. I threw her bra, panties, and scraps of clothes across the room and looked down at this amazing sexy girl. I took off all of my clothes as fast as I could, not caring about embarrassment. I'm way too horny for that. I dove right in.

I caressed Yang's face with both of my hands and as she shuddered, I slowly brought my hands down to her big boobs. I've wanted to grab them for so long. Yang sexily moaned as I roughly grabbed her tits and I enjoyed the sight of her nipples hardening. As Yang continued to moan every second, I started sucking on her right boob and then the left. I kept sucking and licking and flicking my tongue across her boobs as Yang held my head close as I pleasured her.

After ten minutes I stopped.

"Luci, take me" Yang sexily told me

An idea popped into my list filled mind. I grabbed Yang's arms and pinned them above her head.

"Beg me" I demanded

"L-Luci"

"Beg me or we stop here. And make it sexy" I whispered my dominant demands

After a second Yang gave in.

"Please Luci, please fuck me crazy. I need you to fuck me hard until I can't think straight. Please Luci, fuck me until I go crazy"

Those words combined with the look on Yang's face drove me crazy.

I grabbed Yang's body and positioned her in a position that I imagined would drive her crazy. My teeth were on Yang's right ear, my left hand was on Yang's big left boob and my right hand was over Yang's shaved pussy. Yang was held in place by my legs, making escape impossible.

"Get ready, I'm gonna fuck your brains out" I whispered into her ear as I began to nibble on her earlobe. Yang is sooo turned on.

Yang moaned as I gently bit her ear and then I started on her boob as well. My hands sunk into Yang's tit as I squeezed as hard as I could while I started thrusting my two fingers into Yang. I only slowed down when I broke Yang's hymen and that was only for ten seconds. I thrust my fingers in and out of Yang's vagina as I used a special technique I thought of. I thrust my two fingers into Yang and as I started to pull back, I separated my fingers which I could tell Yang liked from her loud moans. I kept on fucking Yang like this for ten minutes before I could feel her walls start to throb. I stopped.

"Beg me to cum you little slut" I whispered into Yang's ears

"L-Luci" Yang moaned

"Beg me or we stop right here" I didn't mean that at all but I knew it would make Yang beg

"Please Luci, please make me cum. I need you to fuck me as hard as you can!"

That drove me over the edge. I threw Yang down on the bed and forced her legs apart. I lowered my face down to between Yang's legs. I twisted my tongue around inside Yang's pussy as it throbbed, ignoring the taste of blood. I switched between Yang's pussy and clit, trying to make her cum as Yang held my head between her legs.

"L-Luci I'm gonna cum" Yang moaned with lust

"Cum all over my face, I wanna taste you"

My dirty talk sent Yang over the edge as cum came out of her throbbing pussy along with screams of pleasure. I did my best to catch Yang's cum in my mouth but it just went everywhere.

I taste something bitter and delicious. I licked my lips, trying to get all of it in my mouth. So tasty.

I raised my head to look up at Yang. She is still moaning and shaking her hips. Her eyes are stuck in a lustful daze as they were looking up. Yang had her tongue stuck out with drool dripping down the sides of her mouth. I broke Yang Xiao Long. I closed my eyes and smirked at my victory then realized something. I am horny as fuck, I need to cum too or I'm gonna go crazy.

I fell on my back next to Yang and I started playing with my clit, moving it back and forth. I did this for about three minutes before I realized my hands weren't pleasuring myself anymore. I was on my knees and elbows. My arms were tied together in some kind of sleeve and my legs were spread apart by a wooden bar. I started throbbing hard as I realized that my fantasy was coming true, Yang was gonna fuck me in bondage. I tried to look around and find Yang but I couldn't move at all. A slap on my big ass gave me my answer as I felt pain and pleasure. I couldn't hide the moan I let out.

"Looks like little Luci thinks she's in charge, we'll just have to fix that" I heard sexily moaned into my ears.

"Yang, what the h-" I was interrupted by another slap on my round ass.

Ugh, I'm so turned on.

"Please unti-" I was interrupted by a really hard slap on my ass.

"Quiet slave" Yang sternly demanded

"The hell-"

I got another spanking on my sore ass which made me give a lustful moan.

"Ooh, sound like my little slave likes getting spanked. I'll have to give you a different punishment" Yang pondered for a moment and found her answer.

Yang walked behind me and I had no idea what she got until it was too late. Yang shoved her panties in my mouth and as I tried to force them out she put duct tape over my mouth. The worst part is that I love how Yang's panties taste. The next thing Yang did was take my red panties and placed them on my head, humiliating me. Lastly, Yang tied the scraps of her clothes around my eyes, blinding me. I am so fucking turned on right now I'm about to go crazy.

"Mrgh" I muffled, trying to say please

I got even more aroused as Yang spanked me ever harder. I couldn't hold back my moan which resulted in another arousing slap on my big ass.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, looks like the little slave never learns" Yang said as she wrapped a collar around my neck

"You really don't want what the next punishment is"

I was both scared and excited at the same time. My fear made me give a quiet shriek, but not quite enough for Yang not to hear. Yang slowly walked away and when she came back I felt something liquid dripping down the middle of my ass. The liquid touched my asshole and pussy as it formed a puddle beneath me. Yang showed me what this punishment was. It was a butt plug. Yang didn't give me time to be shocked as she quickly shoved it in my ass. It hurts sooooooo good. I wiggled my ass to make it less painful as it entered me.

"Oooh so the dirty girl likes a butt plug?" Yang flirted

I only shook my head up and down. I could smell that Yang was getting wetter. Yang spanked me again which made me shriek.

"And I was about to compliment you too" Yang frowned as she got another torture device

Oh my god! Yang put vibrators against my huge boobs and taped them in place. Oh my god all I can think is how bad I want to be fucked. I couldn't hold back my moans anymore.

"Time for the best toy of all" Yang said

Oh god yes. Yang had showed me a sex toy that is just for a bird faunus. A set of wings was put over mine, covering them all the way down to the base. Nothing special so far. Once Yang turned on the toy I was sent over the edge. The wings started vibrating one of the most sensitive spots on my body.

Yang put in the last thing to drive me insane. Yang undid my blindfold just to show me the dust crystal I got from Weiss. My eyes widened since I was so close to orgasm. Please no. Yang took my virginity with her own fingers before shoving in the crystal and reapplying the blindfold.

My mind broke all I can think is that I want to cum so bad. I barely could focus enough to hear.

"I'll be back when one hour goes by, enjoy your punishment. You're gonna get so horny and want to cum, but you won't be able to"

I knew better than to fight it. I moaned as loud as I could for that full hour, wanting sooo badly to cum but not being able to. This is the best kind of torture. My walls kept on throbbing so hard as all my sexual fantasies came true.

Blindfold, bondage, spanking, doggystyle, orgasm blocker, wing and nipple vibrator, butt plug, panty gag, the only thing left was for Yang to fuck what little brains I had left out.

That hour, I thought only of how bad I wanted to cum. I need it. Fuck my pride, I'll do anything.

I didn't even try to keep track of time, I just was feeling waaaay too much pleasure. I only noticed Yang come back when she gave my ass another hard slap.

"How's my little slut doing?" Yang asked as she removed my blindfold and my panties from my head. My eyes were rolled up from the intense pleasure. My arms had given out hours ago which left my ass handing up in the air, red from the spanking I got and sore from the butt plug.

My gagged and drooling mouth was buried in my huge boobs which still had vibrators attached. My wings were numb from the vibrator sleeve on it but they felt sooo good. My spread and bound legs just increased the pleasure. The wing and tit vibrators were taken away almost as rough as the butt plug.

Lastly was the dust crystal buried in my pussy, blocking my orgasm. I wanted to use it on Yang but now I regretted ever getting it.

Yang roughly ripped off my gag and took her panties from my mouth. I gasped hard as I tried to get some air. As I tried my best to get air, Yang roughly grabbed my chin and forced me to look her in the eyes.

"Now, you are going to beg me to fuck you like the little whore you are, or would you rather have another hour in hell?" My girl threatened

I knew she was serious. I don't think I could stand another hour.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease mistress, please make you horny little slut orgasm. Please fuck me so hard that I can't live without you. Please fuck me like the whore I ammmmmm"

I've never been this humiliated but I knew it was worth it when I saw the huge strap-on that Yang was adjusting. My eyes couldn't stop staring.

Yang answered the question I wanted to ask "nine inches"

I started drooling again as Yang walked behind me, untied my limbs and put her hands on my ass and without warning thrust into me.

"Oh god!" I yelled as I had my first orgasm which went everywhere.

I tried my best to thrust back as Yang thrust into me. Only ten seconds later I had my second orgasm which made me scream. God, Yang is thrusting into me so hard. I was panting like a dog with my tongue hanging out and eyes rolling up when my third orgasm came.

I screamed at the top of my lungs as Yang made me cum after only a minute. Yang is like a damn machine. My limbs gave out and Yang kept pounding into me hard and I heard her cum. Yang is like a goddamn machine. That's it, it's Yang's semblance. Whenever something thrusts into her, she can thrust even harder.

I continued to moan like the little bitch in heat I am as after a minute, I came again. My fourth time, it's all that fucking crystals fault.

At this point I'm a quivering, drooling mess that is loving it as Yang thrusts deep into me, spanking my ass, and roughly grabbing my tits.

Yang spiced it up and started fucking me in different positions. Yang picked me up and roughly carried me over to the wall pinning my back against it while still holding me off the ground which made me feel helpless. My walls squeezed the strap-on tight as after three minutes I had my fifth orgasm with a scream.

Yang broke me sexually. All I could do now was call her name as I begged for more, and swear. Yang kept fucking me against the wall and forced me into my sixth orgasm.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck" I moaned as Yang thrust into me while walking to the bed

I was thrown down onto the bed and had my legs spread as absolutely far as they could which just increased the pleasure as Yang thrust even harder into me and played with my throbbing clit.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck! Harder Yang! Bang me harder!" I begged while drowning in lust

"Don't you mean Yang you harder" my girl joked

Yang's second orgasm came with my seventh. Yang fucked me harder and made me cum for the eighth time. A stain had formed on the bed from our cum.

Yang propped me up on my knees and roughly pulled my hair while grabbing my tits and thrusting deeply into me. Yang forced me to my ninth orgasm which I screamed.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Yang! I'm cumming again! I'm cumming!"

I could barely think anymore as I reached my ninth orgasm.

"P-Please stop" I begged. I am really gonna completely break if my mistress continues

"Not until a certain little birdy agrees to be my sex slave" Yang demanded as she spanked me and continued to thrust "or should I use the toys on you for another hour?"

No, I couldn't stand that.

"Alright" I said into the bed sheets as I was constantly thrust into them

"You're gonna beg and you're gonna make it sexy or I'll use the toys on you for two hours and then make you watch me masturbate"

Those ideas turned me on so much but I couldn't stand the thought of not cumming.

"Please mistress Yang, please let this unworthy slut be your sex slave. Please use this whore as you see fit mistress and let her please you with her cunt"

My humiliation made me even more horny.

"Good girl, for that you get a special orgasm"

Yang pulled out and my walls quickly throbbed as they missed the feeling. Yang wasn't gentle at all as she throat fucked me. There aren't any other words for what she did, I was throat fucked. I didn't know why until I felt the strap-on up against my asshole.

"Y-Yang" I tried to reason which resulted in a slap to my big ass

"That's mistress Yang to you"

Yang got her revenge as she shoved the strap-on all the way in my ass in a second. I couldn't muffle my scream. Yang used her semblance to the fullest and thrust in and out of me, roughly yanked my hair, and beat my big ass. Yang kept on making me her bitch for five minutes until I felt something coming out of my ass.

"Mistress Yang, I think I'm cumming from my ass" I moaned into the drool, cum, and blood stained bed.

My admission to this only made Yang thrust harder and faster which made me scream even louder which I knew was turning her on.

"Cum for me slut" Mistress Yang commanded

On demand, an orgasm happened in my ass which shook through my entire body. I screamed the loudest I had all night as that orgasm broke me. As Yang pulled out of my ass I just collapsed onto the bed, completely broken. My tongue was hanging out as I drooled, my every sexual fantasy was fulfilled.

Yang broke me but she wasn't done yet. I was fucked for hours by Yang. My pussy, my throat, my ass, it didn't make a difference to her. Yang would spank me, fondle me, pull my hair, kiss me, anything she wanted. I'm just her toy. I'm mistress Yang's slutty slave.

After her ninth orgasm and my thirty second my mistress asked me "I'm going to fuck you one last time, so tell me exactly what you want"

I had lost any care of my pride at this point, all I cared about was cumming and pleasing my mistress.

"Please mistress Yang. I want you to get on your knees, pick me up, and use me like a fuck sleeve on that strap on. I want you to pull my hair with your teeth, use your left hand to roughly grab my huge tits and use your left hand to spank my big ass as you thrust me into the air on that huge strap-on"

Nothing happened for three seconds so I turned around to see Yang with a look of pure shock.

"Holy shit that is kinky" she uttered "alright my horny love bird, I'll grant your request" Yang said as she got on her knees upon the bed.

Yes! Drool was coming from my mouth, showing how much I wanted this as my tongue was hanging out. Yang lifted me off the bed and placed me onto the strap-on, balancing me on it. It's sooo fucking deep. Yang brought her mouth to the back of my head and but my hair. It hurt sooo good as Yang pulled her head back, pulling my hair. Yang's left hand grabbed my right tit roughly as her right hand slapped my as while her hips thrusters forward moving the strap-on.

"Oh god!" I screamed as the strap-on moved inside of me

I gave all of my privates to mistress Yang as she gave me the ultimate pleasure I've ever felt. I was a slobbering, quivering mess as mistress Yang thrust into my pussy while playing with my most sensitive spots.

"Ah fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck" I moaned as I was pounded so hard

All I could think of was sex and my mistress. I felt the urge to cum grow stronger and stronger.

"Mistress, I'm about to cum" I made out between slobbering gasps

"Beg me" my mistress demanded

"Please mistress let this slutty faunus whore cum on your big thick powerful dildo" I begged as I felt the urge grow stronger and stronger

"No" mistress Yang spoke as she threw me across the bed.

I'm so close I don't care if I have to do it myself. I moved my hands down to my throbbing vagina to pleasure myself but found them pinned above my head.

"Beg better" my mistress sexily whispered as she nibbled on my earlobe

"Please mistress Yang, use that sexy body of yours to make me squirt, I want to cum all over your face as I lick you. I want to have the pleasure of cumming with my mistress. Please fulfill this horny slut's fantasy" I begged as I thought about fucking Yang doggystyle

"Do you really promise to be my sex slave?"

"Yes mistress"

"Will you do everything in your power to please me?"

"Yes mistress"

"Will you fulfill my every sexual desire?"

"Yes mistress"

"Does my horny love bird want to cum now?"

"Yes mistress!" I yelled as my lust was at an all time high.

My mistress sat on my face, giving me full access to her pussy while she leaned down to have full access into mine. My walls started throbbing as Yang used her fingers to toy with my clit as I started eating her out. Yang's pussy tastes sooooo goooood.

My mind was going blank as Yang kept her left hand to play with my clit. Yang moved down her right hand to give my ass three hard slaps which shifted me enough to give Yang her target. Yang and I kept on eating eachother out and suddenly I screamed into Yang's dripping vagina. Yang had shoved three fingers up my ass and was thrusting fast and hard. As Yang pleasure my clit, pussy, and ass, I felt myself about to cum. My big tits and big ass did their best to shake, trying to turn on Yang which was working.

We increased our pace as finally we both squirted onto the face of the person we love and collapsed. Yang repositioned herself so that she was lying next to me in bed. We both swallowed the other's cum and loved the taste. With a look at each other's cum covered face, we laughed as we locked out cum off of our lover's face and collapsed into their arms

"Hey Yang?" I asked looking up from her chest

"Yeah, my little love bird" Yang replied while stroking my hair

"How'd you know my every fetish?"

With a kiss on the top of my head Yang said "found your dream journal"

My face went back to being red but I was too exhausted to care.

"I love you babe"

"And I love you my little love bird"

After exchanging our love, we fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

I felt so warm. I opened my eyes to find myself naked in Yang's arms, using her boobs as pillows. is what I always want. This should last forever.

Good things never last. I'm scared. Something bad could happen to me or Yang any day now. Yang held me tighter as she woke up.

"We're fine okay?" Yang asked sweetly

"I can't help being scared" I said with tears around my eyes

"Shhhhhhhhhh" Yang said rocking me back and forth "everything is alright"

I really need this. I need Yang. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her. Suicide, that's what I'd do. I'd never let Yang know thought.

"Ya know you're thinking out loud?"

"Fuck!" I almost yelled

Yang made me look directly in her eyes.

"Promise me you will never kill yourself" Yang said looking dead in my eyes

I cowered a little and said "I can't do that. If you die then I die okay?"

"No! If I die I want you to live!" Yang yelled

"If you die then I might as well be dead! I have been in so much pain but I can't stand being without you. The second you die, I commit suicide"

Yang sighed and said "this is why I love you"

"I love you too" I said as I kissed her.

Yang and I had sex again which hurt a lot less this time before we got dressed and went down for lunch.

Yang and I lived in peace with Ruby for thirteen days and we all never stopped smiling, until IT happened.

We were eating cookie cake while watching a movie. I was sitting in Yang's lap and Ruby was on the floor when a grenade was thrown through the window. We all lost our strength as the knock out gas spread and I was taken. A-fucking-gain.

When I woke up I was hanging from the ceiling by my arms, my toes almost touching the ground. Why does everyone that capture me tie me up. Worse part is that being tied up is my fetish. My thoughts drifted to Yang tying me up and fucking me. Oh shit, Yang! If try touch her I WILL kill them. Slowly. Oh yeah and Ruby too.

The door opened. A man with red hair and wearing a mask entered while holding a sword.

"Luci Ambrosine" he said menacingly "you have something I need for my revolution"

I'm scared. None of my kidnappers have ever scared me like this.

He pulled out a scroll and put it under my feet.

"Call Blake or else." He said

I spat in his face which I soon regretted. I got stabbed in my stomach, he just left his sword there as I screamed in pain. I refused to call Blake and was tortured twenty four seven for half a week. Eventually they broke almost every bone in my body and gave me scars all over.

"Why won't you break!" the man who I had learned is called Adam yelled as he punched me in the face

"Maybe we should go back to that house and slaughter your friends" he suggested

My heart dropped

"I-I'll do it" I almost yelled

I can tell this guy is strong, I need to wait for the perfect moment to use The World to kill him. Yang and Ruby can't take him and I refuse to send Blake and possibly Weiss to her death. I can only called one person. Adam placed the scroll at my feet and I struggled to type in the number I memorized.

I put on my best performance to sound panicked and scared even though I'm now confident.

"Blake help, the White Fang kidnapped me l." I told her

Adam took the scroll and threatened "If you want to see Luci alive again then you'll come to the White Fang base in the abandoned city of Pitch" he hung up

"Your attachments are your weakness"

"You're being an asshole is your's" I spate

Adam quickly took his sword from my gut and let the blood flow out.

"Since Blake is coming I don't need you anymore. You're a Faunus so I'll end you quickly"

Adam swung at me and I smirked.

"Za Warudo!"

"Time is frozen" I said to myself

Five seconds.

I swung back and forth until I got enough momentum.

Four second.

I grabbed Adam's sword with my foot, being a bird means I can hold things with my feet just as well as my hands.

Three seconds.

I cut the rope that held me up in the air.

Two seconds.

I threw the sword into Adam's douchebag face. His death will be too quick, he deserves more painful.

One second.

I stabbed the asshole in the throat.

"Time will flow"

I fell to the ground on my knees.

"Kill the bitch" Adam gargled as he died.

I smirked at his dying body. Nobody threatens my Yang and gets away with it. I grabbed the sword and pulled it out of him, then I used it to cut off his horns and I shoved them into his eye sockets, that made him die. I spat on his corpse. I only knew him for three days but I have never hated anyone so much.

I noticed the White Fang members that had their guns pointed at me. They fired.

"The World!"

With my five seconds I relocated every bullet so that it would hit someone in the room. I leaned against the wall as I weaponlessly opened the door and into a room with almost a hundred of White Fang members.

"Sorry Yang"

Just as I lost all hope the person I called showed up. The black red portal gave it away. Raven grabbed me and we teleported out of there and into the room Yang and I shared.

"Thank you" I cried as I hugged Raven

Raven awkwardly hugged back.

"Have someone take you to a hospital" Raven said

Raven walked into one of her portals and disappeared. Why can't she take me to the hospital herself. Whatever, fuck it. I can't stand so I pushed myself off the bed. I grabbed my knife belt and started crawling until I saw at the top of the steps. I could hear Yang cry.

"Yang, Uncle Qrow is doing his best to find Luci" Ruby reassured my girlfriend

"What if he doesn't? What if she's already dead? I already lost two moms Ruby, I can't lose another person I love" Yang cried out

"Yang" I whimpered

"Did you hear that?" Yang asked as she stopped crying into Ruby's shoulder

"Hear what?" Ruby questioned

Yang chuckled and said "I miss her so much I hear her voice"

I heard the heartbreak in Yang's voice. Well, I see a couple options. I could throw myself down the stairs and possibly kill myself considering my injuries. I would go through more options but since I'm bleeding out I'll do the second choice. I used the last bit of aura I had to make a knife and tossed it down the stairs. Yang's eyes must have drifted to the knife since she gasped and ran to the stairs.

As our eyes met I felt my heartbeat increase as we were reunited.

"Yaaang. Hospital" I moaned

Yang ran up the stairs and kissed me, getting my blood on her lips.

"Just hang on love bird" Yang pleaded

Yang carried me down the stairs and without a word to Ruby took me to the hospital.


	21. Chapter 21

I woke up in, wait for it….a hospital. I swear hospitals are my spirit animal or some shit. Yang and Ruby were at my bedside, kissing Yang was the top priority.

"I love you" I stated as a fact

"Ah, young love" I heard to my right

I only now noticed this man and my heartbeat skyrocketed. He smells just like my dad. As I felt Yang hold my hand I calmed down a little bit.

"Hey it's just my drunkle Qrow" Yang told me

I had to laugh at that. So this is Ms. Branwen's brother.

"I told you to take a shower" Ruby said angrily

"I did. I just always smell like this." Mr. Branwen replied

Ruby and Yang sighed in defeat.

"Wanna give us the room?" Mr. Branwen asked

I was scared and instinctively grabbed Yang's hand. Yang rubbed her thumb up and down to calm me down.

"I'll be right outside, okay?" Yang asked looking me in the eyes

"A-Alright" I said nervously

I watched with trembling eyes as Yang and Ruby left. Before Yang left she turned back and gave me a thumbs up. That warmed my heart.

The door closed and suddenly I felt like I was being interrogated.

"So, you're the girlfriend my niece had me spend half a week looking for" Mr. Branwen said

"Sorry if you're disappointed" I replied while looking down

"And there's the low self esteem Oz told me about"

That got my attention.

"I'm guarding you for the rest of summer" he told me

"Are you ever gonna take a shower, you remind me of my dad?" I told Mr. Branwen

"What, was your dad this handsome?"

"My dad was an abusive alcoholic who gave me this scar on my left eye" I told him

"Oh….my bad" he said

Yang and Ruby came back in with a nurse.

"Alright, we just need a blood sample" the nurse told me

I saw the needle and suddenly everything changed. Ruby, Yang, and Mr. Branwen disappeared and in their place was White Fang soldiers. In place of the Nurse was Adam Taurus.

I let out a blood curdling scream.

"Hold her down" Taurus ordered

I screamed more and flailed around, trying to get away. The three grunts held me down as I was stabbed in the arm by Taurus's sword.

"Fuck you asshole!" I yelled as I started to lose consciousness.

When I woke up I was tied down to the hospital bed and my hand was held by Yang.

"I don't need to sit, just tell me what is wrong with my girlfriend!" Yang yelled with flames

The doctor sighed and said "The tests came back. Luci Ambrosine has post traumatic stress disorder"

"What?" I asked, waking up and not hearing what was just said

I blinked my eyes to get adjusted to the blurriness. I got worried when I saw tears running down Yang's face.

"Yang? What's wrong?" I asked in a panic

Yang undid the bonds and gave me a tight hug.

"I love you" Yang kept saying over and over and over.


	22. Chapter 22

I looked down at the scars on my body and had a flashback. I remember Yang told me I have PTSD.

"Not real" I said to myself over and over getting louder and louder as Taurus walked closer.

The hallucination went away as Yang kissed my cheek. I always depend on her. My guilt started acting up as I awoke.

"Sorry"

"Stop that or I'm gonna tickle you" Yang warned with a smile

I tried apologizing again and was punished. With Yang on top of me, I squirmed to get out from Yang's fingers as she ran them up and down my body while I was laughing so hard I could barely breathe. I laughed as hard as possible for five minutes until the door opened.

"Yang I'm back"

I could tell this was Yang's dad and the first thing he sees is his daughter straddling me. Great first impression Luci.

"Yeah I'll just go see Ruby" he said as he left.

I pushed Yang onto the floor, crawled into a ball, and starting blushing really hard. Yang just laughed it off which made me laugh.

"So, wanna go meet my dad?" Yang asked nervously as she lowered her head

Wait. Yang is nervous?

"My girlfriend doesn't get nervous" I said as I lifted her head with my foot at her chin and forced her to look me in the eyes.

"I just really REALLY want my dad to like you and I'm pretty sure that was a bad first impression"

"Good grief." I said to myself as I got up

I used my semblance to stop time and lock Yang in her room.

"Let me take care of this, kay babe?" I asked

"You unfair bitch!" Yang yelled but I knew she was smiling

I walked down the wooden hall and went to Ruby's room where she tackled her dad to the ground with a hug.

"It's normally like this"

I jumped at Mr. Branwen's sudden appearance.

"Jeez, relax kid" he sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck

"Sorry" I apologized then an idea beat it's way into my head along with the pounding on the door.

"What's that?" Mr. Branwen asked suspiciously

"Um...so I was gonna have the parent-girlfriend talk with Mr. Xiao Long and Yang doesn't want me to, please can you keep her busy for me Mr. Branwen?" I begged

"On one condition" he demanded

"W-What's that?" I asked nervously

"Call me Uncle Qrow. I know Tai is gonna welcome you, far as I'm concerned you're already family"

That warmed my heart.

"A-Alright...Uncle..Qrow"

With a smile he walked down the hall to hold back Yang. I clenched my fist and put on a smile as I gained the confidence I needed. This isn't for me, it's for me and Yang.

I opened the door to Ruby's bedroom and found myself being tackled by Ruby which was easy enough to dodge with a time stop.

"The hell Rubes?" I asked kinda pissed

"Dad said if I tackled you I get cookies" Ruby said with puppy dog eyes

"I just wanted to see if you could handle yourself" Mr. Xiao Long called out from on one of the beds "Ruby the cookies are in the kitchen, why don't you have a seat Luci"

Okay he seems really nice so I obliged as Ruby ran down the stairs. I sat down on the bed opposite of Mr. Xiao Long and realized I was wearing only a tanktop and pj shorts. Great that meant he could see all of my scars. That really makes me nervous, another reason he could reject me. I slowly started to cower under Mr. Xiao Long's gaze.

"Thank you" he suddenly said

"Sorry?" I asked in shock

"Yang's always been sad since she...lost her mother. Yang always forces a smile but I've never heard her so excited as the day she asked if you could spend the break here. Thank you for taking care of my baby girl."

"It's really her who takes care of me Mr. Xiao Long" I defended

Mr. Xiao Long got this look in his eyes and told me "I'm sorry you were born with that mark" knowing that I was referencing all the rescues Yang has made

Aaaaaaaaaaaand now I'm depressed.

"I want you to know that I'd give my life for Yang" I said softly

"No!" he said sternly which scared me

"Sorry" Mr. Xiao Long apologized "It's just that, I've lost two people that are very important to me so promise me one thing. Do not die for Yang, live for her"

"Sir, I promise to take care of Yang to the full extent of my ability because I truly love your daughter with all my heart Mr. Xiao Long" I looked directly into his eyes as I spoke

A smile graced his face as I spoke.

"Thank you Luci. You can just call me Tai though, or dad"

I got to thinking.

"I've never called anyone dad" I thought out loud

"Are you an orphan?" I was asked by Mr. Xia- by...Tai

...Well I guess this is how I earn trust.

"My father...is an abusive neglectful drunk bastard! Sorry, I kinda snapped"

I clenched my eyes shut and regretted what I just did. I felt strong, protective arms wrap around me. I opened my eyes to see Tai hugging me. I hesitantly hugged back.

"Thank you dad"

We both smiled as I felt like a real member of the family. Mr. X-Tai let go of me and I let go of him. My eyes widened as my heart knew what it wanted.

"Yang has a surprise for you tonight, wear something memorable. Trust me" Tai told me with a wink

"Thank you...D-Dad" I stuttered

Taiyang ruffled my hair like I was his own kid and left. I decided to go receive my punishment from Yang. I walked down the hall and saw Uncle Qrow looking like a deer in headlights as he struggled to hold back the pounding door.

"I got this" I told Qrow as I got ready to deal with Yang.

I waited until Yang banged on the door to stop time. I moved Qrow out of the way and opened the door. I grabbed Yang's arm and put her down on the bed. I closed and locked the door as now it's my turn to straddle Yang.

I let time flow as I grabbed Yang's arms and pinned them above her head. Yang's angry face turned into shock, I took that moment to press my lips hard against Yang's. The taste is still so nice after all this time. I forced my tongue into Yang's mouth as Yang was struggling aimlessly to try and dominate me. Not happening. I started kissing rougher to the point where I was pretty much stealing all of Yang's air. Once I literally left Yang breathless I pulled out to give her air but she isn't getting a break. I moved my head over to Yang's right ear.

"I love you babe" I sexily whispered into Yang's ear.

Yang moaned as I whispered my affection. I licked Yang's earlobe and listened to her moaning. When I gently started biting, Yang's moans were louder. I switched between invading Yang's mouth and nibbling on her ears for another half hour. When I was done Yang was completely red in the face and gasping for breath. At last I let go of Yang's pinned arms and fell onto the bed next to her. My knees hurt.

Yang said "Nice try but I still won" confidently

"How the hell did you win?" I asked in shock

"The entire time, you gave me a fantitstic view" my girl smirked

Aaand i'm embarrassed. Oh my god Yang was staring at my boobs the entire time and I didn't notice. I wanted to get mad at Yang for staring but couldn't. I don't even know why I'm so embarrassed, Yang has seen me naked before. I just sighed and closed my eyes as Yang wrapped those slender arms around me.

"How'd it go with my dad?" Yang asked after she had softened me up.

I smiled as I thought back on the conversation I had with M-Taiyang.

"I'm pretty sure I have his blessing, just one rule"

"Awwww, no sex?" Yang asked sadly

I sighed and smiled at the girl I love "I'm not allowed to die for you"

The thought of either of us dying crossed me mind which triggered a PTSD episode. I was back to being tortured by Taurus. I was only there for ten seconds before Yang noticed what was happening and pulled me out with a kiss. Tears were running down my face as Yang looked at me with loving eyes.

With a kiss on my forehead Yang told me "get some rest Luci" as she got up to leave. As Yang tried to leave, I grabbed her hand.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep?" I asked

Yang gave me that smirk and climbed back into bed with me. How am I so exhausted after only being up for an hour? I don't care, I just closed my eyes and drifted off into dream land. Yang and I lived in a nice house with a beautiful baby girl. The baby has eyes of azure.

Yang woke me up and I saw it was dark outside.

"Dinners ready lovebird" my love told me gently

"Mrgh, five more minuuuuutes" I whinned

With a kiss on the lips from Yang, I was up immediately. Yang drew her finger across my jaw teasingly down to my chin and sexily left her hand there as she walked away and I followed, captivated by her spell.

In the backyard was a barbeque. Looks like Yang invited Weiss and Blake.

"I'm happy for the two of you" Blake said talking to Yang.

Weiss was talking to Ruby about how she and Blake were now a couple with her cheeks burning red.

Blake started whispering to Yang across the yard. From in the doorway, I listened in.

"So, have you two had sex yet?" Blake asked

Yang was a bit shocked but didn't hesitate to reply.

"Don't let the shy act fool you, Luci is wild in bed"

Blake had a face of pure shock. I created a knife and flew it between their faces. The knife just missed Blake and Yang as it flew between their faces and hit a tree. My girl and friend jumped back and slowly turned their heads to see me standing in the doorway. They gave an awkward smile, trying to save their skins.

"Foods ready" Taiyang called as he brought the food over to the table.

Ruby called dibs on sitting next to me and Uncle Qrow. Yang got dibs on sitting next to me and Taiyang. Taiyang sat next to Yang and Blake. Weiss sat next to Blake and Qrow.

Everyone talked throughout dinner and I noticed something. This food...it's all my favorites. Sushi, chicken, rice. This can't be a coincidence. I didn't know what was going on until dinner was over. Ruby is helping clean up, Uncle Qrow isn't drinking….I'm kinda scared.

"Yang, don't you think it's time for that" D-Taiyang suggested to his daughter

"Blake gimme a hand with this" Yang called to her other partner

Yang and Blake started lighting lanterns and I watched them set it up, whatever it is. Once they finished, Blake sat back down and Ruby came back in from the house.

"Did I miss it?" she asked out of breath

"Just in time kiddo" Qrow called as he leaned back in his chair

What's going on? As the lanterns took off I noticed they were tied to the ground.

"Alright Luci" Yang started as she took my hand and led me over "break every single lantern at the same time and you'll get a prize."

Hmmmm, I wonder what kind of prize I'll get. I stopped time and threw knife after knife which stopped just before each lantern. I let time flow and the lanterns exploded and set the ropes connecting them on fire. My legs grew weak as I saw what it spelled and turned to my love who was at my side. Yang was down on one knee holding my prize, a diamond ring.

The burning ropes and Yang both sent their message in unison.

"Will you be mine forever?"

This is what Da-Taiyang meant

"B-But we've only been together for ten months." I defended

"I know" Yang replied

"I-I'm always getting kidnapped"

"I know" Yang replied with an apology in her eyes

"I always cause trouble"

"No you don't" Yang replied

"I have weird hair"

"I love it" Yang told me which made me blush

"I….are you really sure you want me of all people?"

"Yes!" Yang exclaimed

...Why am I hesitating, eternal happiness is looking me right in the eye.

I stuck out my ring finger and said "If you'll have me" as tears rolled down my face. Family and friends starting clapping as Yang slipped the diamond ring onto my finger. I guess I do have real family now. I felt the warmth spread throughout my entire body. As Yang finished putting the ring on my finger I grabbed her hand and used it as leverage to pull Yang's lips up to mine which shocked her. I'm never this bold in front other people. We kissed for twenty five seconds since I kept on stopping time to enjoy it.

Yang turned to Blake and said "told you she's wild"

I love you. It's not just Yang. I looked over to Uncle Qrow, Ruby, Dad, Weiss, and Blake. They've all been so kind to me and I love them. I'd take a bullet for any of them but I wouldn't die for them, I will live for them.

Yang put it best, I'm her love bird.


	23. Chapter 23

It's hard to think that only hours have passed, Yang proposed to me and I accepted. Just thinking about made me want to squirm with happiness. More importantly there was something important I had to do. The time is three am and I was wrapped in Yang's arms. I used everything I had to sneak out of Yang's arms and out of our room. I tiptoed down the stairs and once my foot touched the floor, I was caught.

"Going somewhere?" I was asked with that slur I had gotten use to

"Ah, Mr- Uncle Qrow, I was…...going for a walk?"

Qrow laughed and told me "I already told Raven that you'd want to meet at Summer's grave. Hurry up, you don't wanna keep my sister waiting trust me on that"

I can ask why Uncle Qrow knows that Mrs. Branwen is alive later. I ran out of the house as fast as I could up to the cliffside. I stopped time every chance I got so that Mrs. Branwen would be a little less mad at how late I am. Time had passed for five normal minutes when I had reached the grave. Oh no, Mrs. Branwen looks pissed.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Qrow never gave me the time we would meet" I apologized as I tried to catch my breath

"Uncle, Qrow?" Mrs. Branwen questioned

"Yes, Qrow asked me to call him Uncle from now on" I defended

"Is that so" Raven said to herself "so why would my brother want us to meet here of all places?"

"It's because of the news I have to tell both Mrs. Rose and you, Mrs. Branwen" I told them as politely as I could

"What is this news?" Mrs. Branwen questioned

"Um well...Mrs. Branwen, Mrs. Rose, Your daughter Yang asked me to marry her….and I accepted" I shyly said as I stuck out my left hand to display the diamond ring.

Mrs. Branwen didn't even try to hide the smile on her face.

"I'm happy for you two" she spoke

"Thank you Mrs. Branwen" I graciously accepted her blessing out of everyone she had me the most scared of rejection

"Mrs. Branwen takes too long, from now on call me mom" she said with a huff

"Okay, Mrs-" I stopped when she glared at me "Okay, mom. Again, thank you so much for bringing Yang into the world"

Raven walked towards me and ruffled my hair. Why does everyone do that?

"I want your opinion on something" Raven demanded "what would you say if I wanted to tell Yang that I'm alive?"

I grabbed R-Mom's hand and clasped them together in my own.

"Please do" I begged "I know it will make Yang so happy"

I stared into Mom's eyes so that I got my point to her very soul.

Mom sighed and told me "Bring Yang here tomorrow at four, I want you to get credit for finding me. If not for you, I never would reveal myself"

"I-Is it okay if I hug you?" I asked shyly

R-Mom sighed and pulled me close with her arm wrapped around me. I didn't hesitate to hug back.

"Thank you" I said

Raven just smirked at me as she walked into a portal.

As Mom left she uttered "Bye Sum"

Aaaaand now I'm at a grave by myself at three am. Great.

"Mrs. Rose, thank you for raising Yang." I thanked the tombstone

"Let me guess, you want me to call you Mommy instead of Mrs. Rose, am I right?" I joked to myself

I swear I saw that grave light up.

"I...take that as a yes" I said timidly "okay I'm going to bed"

I strolled back to the house and arrived at four am. I snuck upstairs into the room and saw something that broke my heart. I saw Yang crying.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked as I slowly walked to Yang.

Yang pounced on top of me and I barely kept us standing.

"I thought it was all just a dream, that you really said no and left me" Yang cried into my chest

I sweeped Yang off of her feet and held her bridal style in my arms.

"This isn't the girl I love, the girl I love is confident and sexy not unsure of herself and sexy" I told Yang to cheer her up

Just as I thought, that cheered up Yang. I walked over to our bed and gently put down Yang before climbing in and wrapping my arms around Yang and the sheets over us.

"Get some rest, I got a surprise for you tomorrow babe. I love you" I whispered to my fiancee

"I love you too" Yang sleepily said into my chest.

 **Please review, it really helps my mood**


	24. Chapter 24

I held Yang's hand as we slowly walked towards the cliff, I knew Rav-um...mom was waiting for us.

"So what's my surprise love bird?" Yang inquired as she leaned her head into my shoulder as we walked

I was a bundle of nerves, knowing how dramatic this was about to be. What part of my life isn't dramatic?

"Calm down, we're almost there" I said as I held her hand to reassure her.

"This isn't something like your cutting is it?" Yang asked with pure concern

"I haven't done that since you caught me, I know it would make you sad" I replied

"Hey, this is…" Yang noticed that we were at Summer's grave "Luci, is that someone you know?"

"Go say hi to her" I pushed Yang over to R-Mom as I leaned against a tree and watched. This is either gonna go great or terrible.

Yang walked slowly up to mom but then noticed something, the sword. Yang franticly increased her pace until she was running to...mom. Ugh, that is still so awkward to think. My love dug her heels into the ground to stop her pace as she was right next to her mother, in front of her other mother's grave.

"Hi mom" Yang said knowing with complete certainty that the woman before her is her mother

"Hello my sunflower" Rave-Yang's mom greeted as she ran her fingers through Yang's hair

"Want to tell me why you abandoned me?"

I noticed Yang was shaking and embers were forming around her.

"Yang, I didn't abandon you"

"Yes you did!" Yang screamed as fire roared around her.

Raven jumped back- I mean mom jumped back, trying to avoid the inferno. I want so badly to interfere but this is a mother and daughter matter.

"I had to grow up without my birth mother, Summer was great but she wasn't you! Why did you leave?!"

My heart went out to Yang, I really want to meet with my birth mom too. I'd just yell at mine but Yang really wants Rav-her mother to be around. Yang wants a family. I got depressed since I can't give that to Yang, I wish we could have a kid one day.

"Yang, I did it to protect you. There are powerful people after me, I have no doubt they'd go after you to get me. I love you more than anything, that is why I left" Raven was crying

Yang's flames disappeared and she ran into her mother's arms.

Even with my advanced hearing I could barely hear Yang say "We can take em, just please stay"

"Alright" Mom said as she stroked the back of Yang's head

I had to smile at this sight and the symbolism. In front of the grave of the person Yang called mom, Yang's mother reunited with her daughter. I wanted to join the hug but decided against it. This is a Xiao Long family moment.

"Luci, get over here!" Yang called out to me

"It's a moment for your family!" I replied shyly, this is making me feel awkward

"That ring on your finger says that you are part of our family" Raven yelled

I smiled as I pushed off of the tree and started walking towards the mother and daughter. I smirked as they each raised an arm to let me join. I wrapped my arms around both girls as they wrapped their arms around me.

"Thank you" I spoke as I was relishing the group hug

"Oh yeah, mom this is Luci...she's the girl I love" Yang introduced me "and my fianceé"

"I know sunflower, I've been protecting her for months. I can see how happy she makes you" Raven told Yang

"Luciiiiiiii" Yang sang out as a threat

I gulped, gave a nervous laugh and muttered "yeah?"

"How long have you been keeping this from me"

"Ummmm, six months" I nervously let out

My new mom let go and stepped back when embers started to form around Yang. I backed up two steps slowly.

"That's six minutes in tickle hell for you!" Yang yelled as I ran away and she chased after me

I could have easily just stopped time and Yang would never catch me but where's the fun in that?

"Get your sexy ginger ass back here!"

"You know you love watching me run!" I flirted

Yang tackled me to the ground and straddled my stomach as she tickled me. I laughed hard as Yang had a giant smile on her face while she ran her fingers up and down my body for six straight minutes. This is one of the few times in my life that I'm glad I'm a faunus. A nerdy fact about birds is that we can store oxygen in a part of the body we have known as air sacs. With our stored air we could be strangled for several minutes without passing out so having this extra air made it easier to get through the tickle torture. After six minutes Yang finally stopped tickling me but didn't let me breathe. My love leaned to my mouth while still straddling me and pressed her lips against mine. Yang's tongue wrestled with mine to gain dominance of our kiss but it wasn't much of a fight with how little air I was getting. I ran my hands through Yang's flowing golden hair as she cupped my face. I love her so much, the ring on my finger is proof of that. Yang pulled back as soon as I was about to pass out from lack of air.

"Damn, you can hold your breathe" Yang joked

"You've given me a lot of practice" I flirted as I gave her hair another stroke before we both got up and went back to Rave-mom.

We were greeted with a warm motherly smile. I'm actually starting to feel like a part of this family. The three of us walked back to the house and got ready for the drama.

"Hey Luci?"

"Yeah Yang?"

"How about you, me, and Rubes go out for ice cream while mom, dad, and Uncle Qrow talk it out. I get the feeling it's gonna get loud" Yang suggested

"That's a good idea, Qrow isn't gonna be happy that I'm putting his "fragile nieces" in harm's way.

"We are anything but fragile mom" Yang defended

I just kept on smiling. As soon as the yelling started when we got home, Yang and I took Ruby to the island's only ice cream shop.

"Is it bad that I've never had ice cream?" I questioned on the way

Ruby and Yang stopped in their tracks

"YOU'VE NEVER HAD ICE CREAM?!" they yelled

"Um…...no"

Yang and Ruby carried me under their arms like I was a surfboard and ran as fast as they could to the ice cream shop. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't enjoying this. We got stares as we arrived at the ice cream shop since I was being carried which is now embarrassing.

"One of everything" the sisters ordered

"Coming right up, that's gonna be two hundred fifty lien" the cashier robotically said

"Ummmmmmm" Ruby and Yang muttered as they looked at each other

"Good grief" I sighed as I handed Yang my wallet

"Oh thanks" Yang said as she used the hand she was holding me with to grab the wallet

Shit. As Yang payed for the ice cream my head hit the ground hard.

"Fuck you Yang" I muttered as I rubbed my head and took my legs from Ruby

"Tonight, if you behave" my love flirted as she carried a tower of fifty cups of ice cream

"Want a little help?" I offered as Yang was wobbling back and forth

"Nah, I got it" Yang shakily said as she was rocking back and forth trying to keep balance.

That rock in her way that she just tripped over didn't help.

"Shit!" Yang yelled as the multiple cups of ice cream flew everywhere

"Za Warudo! Time is frozen"

I worked quickly with my five seconds to grab all the cups of ice cream and set them on the table before I scooped Yang up in my arm, preventing her fall. I placed a kiss on Yang's lips before my world was ending.

While enjoying the heat from Yang's kiss I stated "Time will flow"

Everyone else watched in shock as the ice cream cups that were flying suddenly appeared on the table and the incredibly sexy girl that was falling was suddenly in my arms. What I wasn't expecting was everyone suddenly bursting into applause, I gotta say it felt good.

"That was amazing" Ruby cheered

"I have my moments" I cockily replied, enjoying this high

My high increased even more as Yang pulled herself up to give me a kiss on my cheek.

"Every moment is amazing with you" Yang flirted

I kissed my fiancee right on the lips, not caring who saw. Well until the catcalls came.

"Hey, put on more of a show" an asshole called out.

"I got this" Yang stated as I put her down.

"Za Warudo" I said bored

I walked over to where they kept the utensils and grabbed all the plastic knives. A simple flick of the wrist made the handle end of the knives connect with their faces.

"Good grief" I said as I let time flow

"You know I could of handled it" Yang reassured me as she grabbed my hand, snaking her fingers through it.

"Let's just eat the ice cream you pyro" I suggested as I leaned my head into Yang's shoulder.

"Alright, which one do you want?" Ruby asked me.

"Um….I dunno" I awkwardly said, never having had ice cream before.

"Try this one" Yang said while shoving a spoonful into my mouth.

"Try this one" Ruby demanded while doing the same with another flavor

The girls went back and forth shoving different flavors of ice cream into my mouth before I grabbed their hands to make them stop once they were half way through all the flavors.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked

"Cold" I said as it felt like my mouth was subzero.

Yang gave me a smirk before pressing her lips to mine, warming me up.

"Gross" Ruby reacted but we ignored her.

I wish this summer break would last forever, too bad that we go back to Beacon soon.

 **Please review...pretty please. I'm emo and reading your reviews cheer me up**


	25. Chapter 25

I miss home already. We've only been gone an hour but I already miss mom, dad, and drunkle Qrow. Over the summer I had finally decided on my Huntress outfit, the same pair of clothes I would wear everyday. I decided on a black tanktop, jean shorts that went about halfway down to my knee and lastly black combat boots. Yang convinced me to put two slits through my tank top that would let my wings show.I'm really hesitant against showing my wings in public but I can't say no to Yang when she gives me the pouting lip and puppy dog eyes. Okay here's to a good start of the second year.

I tried my best to ignore the stares as we exited the airship, everyone was staring at me. The only thing keeping me from freaking out was Yang holding my hand and rubbing her thumb up and down. I love the way she comforts me.

"Hey hot stuff" a guy flirted with me. Okay, he screams complete douchebag.

I tried to hide behind Yang since I'm only good at talking with people once I get to know them.

"She's not interested" Yang defended me

"Hey, let her tell me that. Not like a faunus can be that picky, besides with a rack like that she has to be a slut"

Ruby and I ran as far away as we could as flames erupted in the courtyard. Yang delivered a rage fueled uppercut into the asshole's jaw, knocking him out cold. It took me holding Yang's hand for her to calm down.

"You okay?" my fiancee asked

"I'm always good with you around" I flirted

"Good. Hey everyone I got something I want you to hear"

Oh no. Yang grabbed my left hand and raised it to the sky for all to see.

"This one's mine, anyone flirting with her answers to me!" Yang yelled

Just to cement the point Yang kissed me in front of everyone. I don't think I've ever blushed this hard. The reactions of the people in the courtyard were either swooning, catcalls, or clapping. I'm surprised not a single person did something negative. Yang kissing me in front of everyone turned into Yang making out with me which embarrassed me more.

"Yangggggg" I whinned into the kiss

"Oh, fine" Yang replied as she pulled away

"Okay, have fun you two" Ruby told us as she went to the room

I just stood there for a minute, looking into Yang's lilac eyes before suggesting "Let's go to our room, then we can have some fun"

Yang's face lit up at that. My fiancee is the only person I feel completely comfortable with, I can say anything to her. We held hands as we walked through the halls, just enjoying the warmth. The second we entered my room I wanted to make out with Yang but couldn't since Ruby was sitting in the corner with her face red as her hood.

"Ruby?" I questioned

Ruby responded in a sudden shriek "Oh, hey, nothing, nothing at all"

"Okay, what happened?" Yang asked as she dropped our bags on the floor.

"Nothing, nothing happened, I didn't see anything" Ruby defended

"Good grief" I said to myself, knowing exactly what Ruby saw

"Don't make me take away the cookies" Yang threatened

Ruby responded in under a second with "Okay I opened the door to our room and I saw Weiss and Blake making out"

I had to smirk, they're cute together. I was worried by Yang's face lighting up. Oh no. Yang left the room and took out her scroll. Oh no. I ran after Yang and stood there as I watched what Yang was doing, knowing it's useless to try and stop her. Yang was taking pictures of Blake and Weiss kissing with Blake on top, dominating the kiss. The flash of the picture being taken distracted them enough to break the kiss. They both blushed red at the realization they were caught.

"Yang!" Blake roared

Yang started running down the hall while laughing maniacally. As Blake chased after Yang I noticed my scroll ringing. I pulled it up and was met with the picture of Blake and Weiss kissing. I saved the picture since it is a really cute picture.

I noticed Weiss was sitting straight up, trying to keep her composure while blushing red.

"Hey Ice Queen" I greeted as I entered the room which is technically mine.

"Hello Luci"

"So, how are things between you and Blake?" I asked as I sat down on Weiss's bed, across from Blake.

"Well we were nervous about telling Yang and Ruby but that brute barged in here like she owns the place"

"Technically it's her room" I defended

"Quiet you" Weiss demanded

"Tell me, how are things between you and Yang?" my friend questioned

"We're gonna get married during the mid year break"

"I would say no need to let the whole school know but Yang already did" I stated as I removed my hand from Weiss's mouth

"I don't doubt that for a second" Weiss sighed

I enjoyed this talk. Blake came back into our room with Ruby. Blake's ears must have heard our talk.

"I'm happy for you" Blake said

"Thanks" I was grateful

"Blake left a present for you in your room" Ruby told me akwardly

I raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Go see for yourself" Blake said

"Good grief" I said as I left the room.

Standing outside the door to my room and opening the door, I was met with my present. Yang tied up in Gambol Shroud's ribbon. I grabbed all of Yang's toys from her bag, and got revenge for our first time. I was twice as rough. Once I was done I untied Yang who passed out.

I carried Yang to our bed and cuddled with her until we fell asleep. I love her but she needed a lesson.


	26. Chapter 26

I was wearing my usual outfit while sitting on the fountain at the town square of Vale waiting for Yang who was taking me on a date. I've been waiting and Yang is half an hour late, Yang never stands me up. I decided to go back to our room to talk to Yang. As I passed an alleyway and got stabbed by a syringe it all made sense, Yang didn't send that message.

My eyes fluttered open slowly to realize I was in...wait for it...another abandoned warehouse. Yaaaaaaaaay. I tried to move but my hands were in handcuffs that were held in place by a support pillar. I noticed the four people in the warehouse. The first one looked like a walking scoop of ice cream, the next looked like a pimp, and the third and fourth just screamed helper monkey a and helper monkey b.

"So how can I help you?" I cheekily asked

"Oh greaaat, the kids awake" the pimp said

"I still think we should've gagged her" the silver helper monkey put in

"Oh, like to be reminded of your childhood. I'm sure daddy love you enough" I joked

I noticed him slowly walk to me with a killing intent. I don't take it back. Helper monkey a and the walking scoop of ice cream help him back just barely.

"Mercury, think about what Cinder would do if she got hurt" helper monkey a tried to reason

Mercury snarled at me and sat down on a crate.

"So, your boss's name is Cinder" I stated to myself

"Oh look, the kid catches on quick" the pimp pompously said

I want to slap him.

"So, what's your deal" I asked the scoop of ice cream.

She drew her fingers across her lips in a motion resembling a zipper but was smiling. I realized that nothing would happen until their boss got here so I'm stuck since I didn't bring my knife belt. Since I have some time I got to thinking, what's a good nickname for Yang? I mean, she calls me love bird so I want to have a nickname for her. Phoenix? Nah, that's our ship name. Hot hands? Firestarter? Eh….

My attention was caught by the door to the warehouse opened. A woman wearing a red dress entered and just her presence terrified me.

"Cinder" helper monkey a swooned

"Leave us" Cinder commanded which her followers obeyed, leaving only us in the warehouse.

My heartbeat increased as she walked leisurely towards me.

"Luci Ambrosine, your orange eyes set you apart from anyone else in the world" her voice sent chills down my spine "we're connected you and I, our orange eyes and one thing else" she turned around and moved her dress to show me her left shoulder, specifically the sun birthmark.

"No" I said in shock

"It's been too long" she stated as she put her dress back on "my darling daughter"

Whaaaaaaat? I didn't want to believe her but the eyes and the birthmark proved it.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily

"Why all I want is my daughter to join me in my quest. We can be a family."

"What's your quest?" I asked sarcastically

"A new world. We topple the governments of the world and start anew, that is the plan of my master"

So she isn't really calling the shots.

"Just think about it" Cinder said as she melted the handcuffs

I stopped time as the handcuffs got loose enough and pulled them from the melting metal. Time resumes.

"You're just letting me go?" I questioned

"Yes, you are my daughter after all" Cinder stopped me on the way out and threatened "just know that if you choose to not join me, that blonde you're so fascinated with will suffer"

My heart dropped.

"Mess with my Yang and you will suffer a fate worse than death" with that I grabbed my scroll and the ring box I was carrying, left and started walking up to Beacon.

What I didn't hear when I left was "You will join me daughter, you won't have a choice. Emerald, Mercury, the summer maiden needs to die"

I trudged my way up to Beacon and had to use all my strength to open my door, whatever they drugged me with is still in my system. My legs gave out and I collapsed on my face. Ah, that hurts. The noise drew attention since I heard the door of RWBY's dorm open and a gasp behind me.

"There you are, I've been looking for you all day" Yang told me as she crouched down "what's wrong?"

"I can't move" I moaned into the floor

As Yang put her arms under me and stood, lifting me up my love noticed something.

"Your hair" Yang whimpered

I just now noticed that my long flowing crimson hair that Yang loved to play with, was not cut down to my shoulders. That ice cream bitch must have done it. Yang shut the door behind us and put me down on the bed before grabbing the ring box by the door. Next my love sat down next to me on our bed and started stroking my short hair.

"We were all so worried, what happened to you?" Yang asked me with traces of sadness in her voice

"It's a long story"

"I've always got time for you. I should probably get the rest of the team." Yang suggested

I used what little strength I had to grab Yang's hand.

"It's gonna be hard enough to tell you, can you tell the team for me?" I requested

"Sure love bird" Yang smirked as she placed a kiss on my forehead before climbing into bed with me once she changed both herself and me into pajamas.

"I'm all ears sexy" Yang flirted as she wrapped her arms around me which she knew I loved so much

I told Yang everything, how I got a text that I thought was from Yang that asked me out on a date, how I got dragged into an alley and drugged, how I was kidnapped and Yang laughed at how snarky I was, then I told Yang the hardest part. My mother is evil.

Call me crazy but if you control a criminal like Torchwick, a sadistic scoop of ice cream,

two helper monkeys, and have a master, that either makes you evil or very kinky. I think I'd prefer option a.

By the time I was done with my tale I was uncontrollably shaking in fear. The hardest part to speak was definitely how Cinder threatened Yang.

"It's gonna be alright" Yang reassured me while stroking my hair while I cried into her chest.

"What's with the box?" Yang asked me trying to change the topic

"Professor Ozpin asked me about how well you've been taking care of me so I told him we we are engaged, he gave me money and told me to buy this ring." I explained as Yang opened the box "the gem is a special kind of dust crystal"

"What's it do?" My fiancée questioned

"It has my aura running inside of it, if you focus your aura into it too, you can know what I'm feeling and maybe what I'm thinking"

The ring gave off a glow as Yang focused her aura into it, I focused my emotions on Yang. Tears were brought to my love's eyes and I suddenly regretted it.

Yang started crying. My love muffled her cries long enough to say "I never knew you loved me this much. It makes me so happy, this is exactly how I feel about you"

My lover pounced on top of me as she climbed back into bed, kissing me while straddling my hips. Eventually since we were both exhausted, we simply hugged and fell asleep in each other's arms.

I finally found a way to tell Yang how much I love her.

 **Dun Dun Dun! Plot twist! Review, it makes me less emo and convinces me to upload a chapter a day.**


	27. Chapter 27

As I woke up I pushed my hands down on the bed and found it to be incredibly furry. Slowly opening my eyes I saw that Yang and I weren't lying on our bed. We were lying on a bear.

"Oh my shit" I yelled as I jumped off the bear

"What the fuck!" Yang yelled as she did the same.

"Kill it! Kill it!" I screeched as the bear started to attack us.

"The World!"

I froze time and used the five seconds to put on my knife belt and put Yang's gauntlets on her. As time flowed again I threw knife after knife at it while Yang shot it multiple times but it wasn't going down and was about to maul me which Yang tried to stop.

"Za Warudo!"

The bear stopped just short of my face and then I saw the impossible, even more impossible than the bed changing into a bear. It was just for an instant but Yang moved inside my world of frozen time and punched the bear. As time flowed again, the bear got sent out of the window due to Yang's punch. The bear took pieces of the wall with it and if the punch didn't kill it, the fall would since we're on the seventh floor.

We both looked out the window to see people gathering around the bear's corpse. When people started looking up we hid inside our room.

"What the hell just happened?" Yang asked me

"I really have no idea" I said as I leaned against the table which turned into a wolf "Aw come on"

The wolf bit into my leg which made blood leak from my flesh and a scream escape from my throat.

"Get away from my girl!" Yang yelled as she punched the wolf out of the window and it flew a lot farther than I thought it would.

I fell to the ground and held my leg.

"Owwww"

Yang ran over to me and dropped to her knees, skidding across the floor.

"You okay? Stupid question" Yang chastised herself

I kissed Yang's cheek.

"It's fine" I reassured her

"Let me look at it" Yang told me and I complied, removing my hand from my leg "What the hell?"

I looked down at my bleeding leg to see that it was already healing.

"Yang, I'm scared"

"Shhhhh" Yang calmed me down as she brought me into her arms and stroked my hair. I closed my eyes and tried my best to calm down in Yang's arms. After only a minute a knock on the door drew our attention, the door was opened and we saw Professor Goodwitch on the other side.

"Ms. Ambrosine, Professor Ozpin would like to see you" she told me

"Can I bring Yang?" I asked

"Yes you may" the Professor answered

"We'll be there once we get dressed" Yang told her

Professor Goodwitch left and closed the door. Yang focused her aura into the ring.

"You really don't know what's going on" Yang said in shock

"We should probably go" I said as I sat up, breaking Yang's grip on me

"Aw, alright" Yang told me as she stood up to get dressed.

I enjoyed the show as I watched Yang change, I knew she was trying to turn me on and it worked but time and place.

I brought my hands to the hem of my tank top and swore as it turned into a koala.

"Aw come on!" Yang said "Hey, it's actually kinda cute"

Yang changed her mind when it scratched me with a killing intent.

"Off my girl!" Yang yelled as she drop kicked it out the window, adding to the collection of our shit that turned into animals for some reason.

"Yaaaaaang, I can't change myself" I whinned while embarrassed

Yang giggled while she tackled me to the ground.

"I've waited for you to ask me to change you love bird" Yang flirted as she grabbed another tank top and a pair of jean shorts.

I lifted my arms so that Yang could slip the tank top over my head down to my chest, struggling at my boobs.

"They are so hot but they must get in the way a lot" Yang joked

"Oh you have no idea"

"Well, we're spending our lives with each other so I'll have plenty of time to learn." Yang flirted as she put my jean shorts on, not having to take anything off since I hate sleeping with pants on. Yang puts her arms on either side of my head and was looking right into my eyes as she hovered over me.

"Wait!" I yelled in panic "if you kiss me I'm afraid something weird will happen to you"

Yang was debating her options.

"Please" I begged

"Once we figure this out, I'm gonna kiss you until you pass out" Yang flirted

"I can breathe almost twice as long as you" I tried to reason

"Don't care, I'm gonna carve my love into that sexy body. Now come on" Yang said as she shot up and reached out a hand.

I got up without taking Yang's hand.

"I'm not taking any chances, I love you too much" I flirted wanted to kiss her so much but knowing that Ozpin probably wants to talk about what happened

Yang blushed at that and we made our way to Ozpin's office. The second we entered all eyes turned on us. Inside the clocktower office was Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch, Drunkle Qrow, and Mom.

"Luci" Mom sighed in relief as she walked across the room to give me a hug but was intercepted by Yang

"Not a good idea mom, something big is going on" Yang explained for me

"I know sweetie" Mom explained as she gave Yang's hair a stroke "I just want to help so trust me, alright?"

"Yang" I said to get my love's attention "it's alright. I trust her with my life"

Yang hesitantly stepped aside and let Mom approach me. My heart beat increased as my new mother approached me, I'm a bundle of nerves right now. Mom walked behind me and placed a hand on my back. I could see aura glowing out the edge of my vision. The nervousness triggered fear and gave me a PTSD episode now of all times. I knew it's all fake but I saw Taurus approaching me with his sword drawn and bloodlust in his eyes. I collapsed on the floor and started screaming.

"Get away from me! Get away from me!"

Warm hands drew my attention for a second before I was dragged back into my living nightmare. A blow to the back of my neck saved me from hell.

I didn't dream, probably a good thing. When I woke up all I felt was warmth and sheets. A familiar pair of slender arms belonging to the girl I loved wrapped around me. My right hand rested on top of the head of Ruby who was asleep on the floor, just like how Yang was asleep holding me. As Yang's strong slender arms were wrapped around my waist, I felt at ease. Shifting my head slightly I could see more people in the room. Weiss and Blake were sleeping on the couch together. Drunkle Qrow was sleeping against the wall while sitting on the floor next to mom who was the only one awake and noticed me waking up. Slowly she got up and walked to the bedside, when she arrived she crouched down so I wouldn't have to move my head at all.

"Hi sweetie" my mother greeted me

"What happened?" I questioned groggily

With sorrow she told me "You were having a panic attack so we knocked you out to be safe….Yang told us you have PTSD"

I only sighed, knowing that the truth was gonna come out eventually.

"You got it from that time the White Fang kidnapped you didn't you?" Mom asked me

"Yeah…." I decided to change the topic "Did we figure out what's going on with me?"

I saw pure sorrow in her eyes before she told me 'Yesterday the summer maiden was killed"

Oh no.

"It was the woman we are calling Queen. We don't know why she did it but the last thing the summer maiden said was your name" Raven continued

Tears streamed down my eyes which Mom did her best to wipe away.

"Am I going to have to leave Yang?" I cried in a whisper

"Don't be silly sweetie, I'll die before I let that happen"

"Please don't you're like the mother I never had" as I said that, bad memories of yesterday came up

With a stroke of my hair and an "Alright" I was reassured.

"Speaking of, I know the identity of your Queen"

"Who?" Raven asked with full interest

"Her name is Cinder Ambrosine Fall"

My mother's eyes went wide. I was met with a hug that encompassed only my head since the rest of my body was taken up by Yang and for a change, Ruby.

"She threatened Yang, I don't care if she is my birth mother, you are my Mom and nobody threatens my Yang" I stated angrily

With a smile I was told "I'm glad you and Yang have each other. I hate to tell you but times are going to get tough because of what happened this morning" that smile turned into a frown.

Raven hesitated to tell me "That was your maiden powers going out of control, I used my own to seal them for now but keeping them sealed is gonna weaken your body so we need to train you to get use to them"

"I'm up for it" I said with rare enthusiasm and positivity. It must be because I'm still wrapped in Yang's powerful, slender arms "I want to protect what I have"

Mom gave me a smile and said "that's the spirit, not get some rest sweetie"

With that I was left with a kiss of the forehead and surrounded by love.


	28. Chapter 28

I awoke from my slumber with a love filled kiss. I opened my eyes to see my one true love, holding me with loving arms. I noticed that Mom and Dunkle Qrow had left, leaving only my teams mates in my room. I smiled as I put my hand on Yang's arms.

Tears pricked my eyes as I had to realize this peace and happiness wouldn't last. I really wish we didn't have to live this life style. The arms around my waist tightened.

"I won't let anything happen to you" Yang reassured me, knowing what I was thinking through the ring. I didn't even know Yang was up.

"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you" I whispered as the tears were almost falling

I felt the lips on the back of my head curve up into a smile.

"Don't worry, I'll protect us...and me" Yang said, sighing on the last part as she felt my mood go down.

I leaned back into Yang, loving the warmth and not wanting to move at all. Life had different plans when my scroll rang, telling me to go to Beacon Tower and hitting seven, five, nine, two, on the elevator.

My mood went down even further as I realized it was something related to my newfound powers. Yang wasn't gonna let me wallow in misery. Yang pinned me down on my stomach as she straddled me while showing me her wiggling fingers. Oh no.

"Yang don- hhahahahahhaha s-stop hahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahah" I pleaded as Yang tickled my depression away.

Yang tickling my armpits woke up our teammates who all decided to join in. Ruby got the base of my wings, Blake got behind my knees, and Weiss, at the threat of no cuddles from Blake, got my feet. I couldn't think as I laughed hard, harder then I have ever laughed, hard enough to make me lose all the air from my body before they finally stopped. I am a bird faunus, we store a lot of air.

"F-Fuck you" I made out as I gasped for air after several minutes of tickle torture.

"You can tonight" Yang said in front of our entire team, not caring at all.

"C-come on we should probably go" I said still gasping for air.

"We?" Yang questioned

I was embarrassed to admit it but did confess anyway.

"I'm nervous so I want you to come with me, I don't think I can do it by myself" I blushed hard as I explained

The other three members of our group swooned. I blushed even redder at the reaction. Yang grabbed her jacket, lept off the floor, grabbed my hand, and ran out of the room with only "See ya later"

I struggled to not fall on the floor at how fast Yang was running. Not even caring at all the stares, Yang ran into the elevator of Beacon Tower and hit the buttons she read off of my scroll. As the elevator descended to a secret floor under the school Yang got bored and I've learned where that goes. My arms were pinned above my head as Yang dominated the kiss, as usual. We only had ten seconds but Yang sucked on my bottom lip, sucked on my tongue, tongue wrestled me, and left me breathless. As the elevator came to a halting stop, Yang went back to just holding my hand, acting like nothing had just happened. Like I had not just been in heaven for ten seconds.

The metallic door slid open to reveal some kind of training room that had plenty of robots. The fact that the robots ranged from human sized to gigantic which only stoked the fire of my nerves.

"Welcome to the training room" Mom greeted us

"Hi" both I and Yang responded

"Luci, this training isn't going to be easy. When I was learning, I was on my own so no punches were pulled. I can't go easy on you okay" as Mom ended the mini speech she placed hands on both of my shoulders.

"Alright" I nervously let out

Mom pulled typed on her scroll and five of the gigantic robots turned on.

"Take out the Atlesian Knights, on your own. I won't help you"

The Knights all were rushing at me. Which I barely dodged by using a wing jump. I landed on top of one of the Knights and decided to attack.

"Za Warudo!"

I focused my aura into my belt and started throwing knife after knife after knife after knife until there were twenty knives for each Knight stalled in mid air.

"Toki wo ugoki dasu"

The knives resumed their trajectory and only a few of them left scratches. I can't do this, nobody can help me. The Knight I was on picked me up and threw me across the room into a wall where I was quickly body slammed by another Knight which drained all of my aura to block. My fear triggered a PTSD episode, all of the Knights turned into Adam Taurus. I know it's not real but I do know I am going to die, nobody will help me.

"The World!" I yelled

I used the very last drops of my aura to make four knives and throw them where I knew the Knight's reactors were located. Even if I can't see them I can still smell them.

"Time resumes"

The four Knights exploded from the reactors blowing up but the final one was standing right above me as my PTSD episode faded. I was down on my stomach, not able to move due to how much damage I took. I used the last drop of strength I had to turn my head to the right.

"I love you" I said mainly to Yang but even if I am dying because of Mom, I still love her too.

I closed my eyes and waited for the Knight's foot to come down. I wish happiness for the next summer maiden.

I heard gears clinking as I slowly opened my eyes, wanting to know why I'm not dead. Yang was standing above me, struggling to hold up the giant mechanical foot.

"Yang, don't be an idiot" I moaned

"I'm not letting you die!" Yang yelled as she tried her best to lift the foot but it wasn't working. Yang was being pushed into the floor.

I wasn't running on strength as I shakily got up while falling multiple times, I'm running on will. I limped over to Yang and pushed my hands up, trying to help Yang. My legs shook rapidly as I fell to the floor.

"Just stay down!" Yang ordered

"No, I can do this! You don't have to do everything! What's the good of these powers if I can't use them!" I yelled as I got up and placed my hands on the foot of the Knight.

I focused all of my willpower and watched in shock as the Knight began to glow. With a flash of light, the Knight turned into a pile of flowers. I lost the rest of my will and was falling face first before Yang caught me in those arms of her's that are so comfortable.

"Luci!" Yang yelled as I felt myself begin to lose consciousness.

I relied on adrenaline to snake my arms around Yang's neck and nestled my head into her chest. I used all the energy I had to stay awake as Yang positioned me bridal style.

"I'm sorry, I pushed you too hard" Raven apologized as she ran over.

Yang was going to yell at Mom for almost killing me before I brought something up.

"You had your hand on the self-destruct button the whole time"

Mom looked shocked as she was found out.

"You can't fool my eyes"

It was getting increasingly hard to keep my eyes open. I moaned as I nuzzled into Yang's chest and got comfy.

"Yaaaaang, I'm tired." I whinned

That made my love and my mother laugh.

"Alright, let's go take a nap" Yang promised

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaay" I moaned

"I'll see you here same time tomorrow" Raven ordered as Yang entered the elevator still carrying me.

"Please give her the day off tomorrow Mom" Yang pleaded

"Alright" Raven gave in with a smile

"Thanks Mommy" I moaned while nestling deeper, trying to find sleep to cure my sore body.

Mom kissed my forehead and told me "Rest up sweetie" before disappearing into one of her portals.

I didn't even care about the stares on the way back to the room as I wanted so desperately to sleep but one thing was preventing that wish. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake were on the way back from lunch when they saw my almost unconscious and beaten up in Yang's arms.

"Oh my god Luci, what happened?" Ruby asked in two seconds

I just moaned and said "bed"

"Alright, we're going" Yang told me to put me at ease as we were getting closer to our room which now had Yang's bed in it and had a curtain covering the bear sized hole in the wall.

"What? Happened?" Weiss asked with concern in her own way

"It's not something I'm even supposed to tell you so wait until we get to our room" Yang pleaded

The sight of Blake and Weiss almost holding hands but not quite just made me feel warmer and sleepier. Yang entered our room with magic apparently since she opened the door without letting go of me.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeed" I whinned

"Alright you big baby" Yang joked as I was tucked under the covers

"Paaaaaaants" I whinned again

Yang sighed as she took off my pants. I really can't sleep with pants on. I was given a hug by Ruby and a kiss by Yang before Yang started explaining the whole maiden thing to the rest of the team. As soon as Yang started explaining I finally fell asleep since it was boring.


	29. Chapter 29

"Happy birthday" Yang said into my ear softly as I awoke.

I whinned, not wanting to get up but Yang had learned a trick or two in the eleven months we've been together.

Yang planted a kiss from behind on my cheek, trailing down to my neck. When Yang reached my neck she started to suck and lightly bite, marking me as her's. Well, I mean I have the ring but still, a more visible mark. I started to moan at the pleasure and slight pain.

"Come on, don't you wanna do something, you're turning eighteen?" Yang asked as she breathed over my neck, waiting to dig back in if I said no.

"I want my Yang cuddlllles" I moaned out, still half asleep.

I'm happy that she gave in.

"Fine we can sleep a bit longer, but only because you're so damn cute" my love told me as she collapsed on her propped up elbow. My fiancée wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me closer to her chest, increasing the warmth and love I felt.

"I love you"

"I love you too Yang"

When I woke up again the bed was covered with black and red roses, which are my favorite. Yang was standing over the bed, smirking at me. Even if we weren't cuddling, seeing that smirk warmed me up. My thoughts drifted to past birthdays...a camera and gun being pointed at my naked body by my asshole father. Tears pricked my eyes but were wiped away by my love. Yang proceeded to kiss me, trying and succeeding to lift up my mood, finishing the job with a hug.

"Yang...how much do you love me?" I asked, debating whether I should tell Yang about my past birthdays.

"With all my heart love bird" Yang said to my very soul

I pulled out my scroll just so Yang didn't have any doubts. Yang's eyes widened as I typed in 'Luci Ambrosine porn'.

"Luci?" Yang questioned as I picked up the heartbreak in her voice.

I pulled up various images as I explain "Every single year on my birthday as I had tears streaming down my face, my father pointed both a gun and a camera at me. I was forced to strip down to nothing and do various poses if I didn't want to be shot. That was how my father made money, selling porn of me all year. "

My scroll fell to the floor as I was brought into Yang's arms, my back against her chest with her chin on top of my head.

"I'm sorry" Yang apologized for nothing

Tears fell down onto my nose and dripped down into my mouth.

"Your tears are delicious" I joked

"Luci"

"I'm sorry you weren't the first to see me naked. That part of my life is over, from now on only you get to see me naked" I promised

Yang's grip on me tightened.

"I wish I had met you sooner, I would have saved you. You don't deserve to suffer." Yang told me

"We could always make new birthday memories" I suggested

Yang switched us around so that I was on the ground under Yang as she was propped up with arms on either side of me, our legs entangled.

"I'm gonna give you the best birthday ever Luci Ambrosine"

I couldn't help the giant smile on my face.

"Alright fire cat"

Yang blushed and questioned "Fire cat?"

I was embarrassed, maybe Yang didn't like it.

"W-Well, it's cause you light on fire when your mad and you change your mood for me like a kitty and are just as playful as one, that and you love to cuddle. Oh yeah, your really good at licking" I said that last part with a pervy smile which caused Yang to laugh. My heart skipped a beat as always at her laugh.

"Alright love bird, call me fire cat"

My little fire cat leaned down and pressed her lips against mine. I melted as she purposely put some heat into the kiss, trying to live up to her nickname. Oh fuck yeah she was, it felt so nice. I sucked on Yang's bottom lip, begging for entrance which she happily obliged. I slipped my tongue into Yang's mouth, running it against her teeth and eventually began wrestling her tongue for dominance of the kiss. For once I actually got to top which made me smile into the kiss. I flipped us so that Yang was on bottom and I was on top. In this new position I could kiss Yang even harder which she loved as she moaned into the kiss. I started to support all my weight with my left hand as I used my right to stroke Yang's cheek going back to her hair. I pulled my tongue out and started planting kisses on Yang's cheek, slowly working my way to her neck which I would kiss and lightly bite, leaving hickeys of my own. We've been making out for fifteen minutes when I decided to see how much farther Yang would let me top. I brought my right hand slowly from Yang's cheek down to the bottom of Yang's shirt. I grabbed the hem of her shirt with my hand and started to pull up but Yang stopped me.

Did I do something wrong?

Yang could see the pain in my orange eyes and told me "I'm just saving the sex for tonight, I have plenty of surprises for you" with a wink

Yang's eyes drifted to the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was almost past noon. Yang sneaked her way out from under me and told me her plan for now.

"Let's go for a picnic" my fire cat suggested

"Sure"

Yang changed into her clothes while I watched and I threw on my jean shorts. Yang ran out of the room and into RWBY's dorm and returned with the cliche wicker picnic basket and red and white checkered blanket. I smiled at how dorky she can be for a blonde bombshell. It can be really surprising that the hottest girl in school-physically and literally-can be so cliche and nervous just for a emo faunus.

I closed my eyes for the ride on bumblebee, loving it. I turned my head sideways so that I could put my cheek against Yang and lean into her, my arms wrapping around her slender waist while holding the basket and blanket on the other side.

"Keep them closed!" Yang ordered on the ride which I gladly obliged.

I loved the heat of my fiancee as I leaned into her even more. I had to fight my instinct to kiss Yang since it would probably kill us right now. I enjoyed the fifteen minute ride with my fire cat. I heard the engine come to a stop as Yang kicked the kick stand.

"Alright, open those eyes love bird" Yang ordered with enthusiasm

We were in a beautiful forest clearing, something straight out of a movie.

"Wait here" Yang ordered as she went to set the blanket

Is it bad that I was checking her out as she worked? I didn't feel guilty as Yang came back to the bike and picked me up in her arms. Yang sat down on the blanket with me in her lap.

"Close your eyes" I was ordered which I obliged

"Alright, they're closed" I told my love even though I was sure she knew, Yang can't keep her eyes or hands off me.

"Guess what the food is"

I could hear Yang grab something from the picnic basket as she slowly brought it to my lips. As the circular object entered my mouth I recognized it as my favorite fruit.

"Grape" I said as I ate my favorite fruit.

Small bits of meat were sprinkled into my mouth. It's my favorite meat, well other than Yang. I smiled at my joke as I swallowed.

"Bacon"

The next thing shoved in my mouth was soft, chewy, and soooooooo yummy.

"Bread"

After I swallowed I started to joke at how thirsty I was. Liquid was poured down my throat, my favorite liquid. Well my favorite liquid other than Yang.

"Grape soda"

"Ooooh, you're on fire" Yang praised which made me happy

"Says fire cat" I jested with my eyes still closed

Yang fed me the rest of the grapes, bread, soda, and bacon before we ran out of food except one thing.

"Bonus round" I could hear the smirk in my fiance's voice "You're gonna love this one"

If Yang said I was going to love it, I knew I would and oh boy I loved it. My favorite junk food is peanut butter which Yang applied to her lips and kissed me with, making me open my eyes in shock. I melted into the kiss as I ran my tongue along the edge of Yang's lips, licking up the peanut butter. Every time I licked up all the peanut butter, Yang would break the kiss for ten seconds to apply more. We made out for an hour until we ran out of peanut butter.

"Awwww" I whinned

Yang pretty much forced me back to Beacon and into our room before she told me the next plan.

"Movie time!" Yang cheered as she pulled out my favorite movie.

It's a zombie movie but also a romance movie. It was about star crossed lovers, a zombie and a apocalypse survivor. After the zombie falls in love with the human girl all the zombies magically turn back into humans...reversing death? I don't get it but I love a good love story, even if I don't swing that way.

During the entire movie I cuddled with Yang, we would swoon, squeal, hold our breath, and cry. All the time cuddling under a blanket.

We cuddled until the stars came out, Yang decided for a change of venue and carried me and our blanket up to the roof. My fire cat out some candles which made it nice and romantic up here. I just snuggled even more with my love, loving this birthday. Yang and I both looked up to the stars and cracked moon. It was beautiful but not as beautiful as the girl who gave me the best day ever.

"Where have Ruby, Weiss, and Blake been all day?" I asked an hour after we started to cuddle.

"They're gonna be here soon" Yang reassured me

I kissed Yang on the cheek and said "I love you"

"I love you too Luci"

I felt like I could fall asleep right there but wanted to enjoy this longer. I pulled the blanket closer, giving us even more warmth. My head rested in Yang's chest, feeling so comfortable. My eyes started to close, growing sleepy. Yang blew into my ear which woke me up instantly.

"You know I hate that!" I complained

"No sleeping" Yang ordered

I pouted and wrapped my wings around Yang's slender body under the blanket. It's weird how a girl as strong as Yang can barely have abs. I love Yang's body, soul, and everything else about her. Yang placed her chin on top of my head which rested on her chest. My short red hair was stroked by Yang's hand which had grown cold under the starry night. I instinctively nudged my head up into Yang's hand which was luring me into the trap of my love's lips which I was happy to fall for. I melted into the heat of our kiss which I would never tire from. The door to the roof opened and out came Ruby, Weiss, and Blake. My friends were holding food and presents.

"Yang Xiao Long how dare you! You have us setup a surprise party all day and you never show up!" Weiss was pissed which kinda scared me

"Weiss today is my love bird's birthday, yell again and I will rip up every single combat skirt you own including the one your wearing" Yang threatened

Weiss cowered behind Blake, knowing that Yang actually would without a second thought.

"We brought food" Weiss used as a peace offering, holding it up awkwardly.

"Yaaaaay!" Yang cheered as she threw the blanket off which I quickly wrapped myself up in completely.

My friends sat in a circle and started opening the boxes of food which all had macaroni and cheese which just by the smell I could tell was made by Yang.

"Come on over" Yang offered the spot next to her

"It's cold" I muttered since I get embarrassed easily.

Yang came over to me and picked me up then rejoined the group with me in her arms, clinging to the blanket. I blushed as Yang fed me while she ate and right in front of everyone. I mean I like it but it is embarrassing.

"You're so cute when you blush" Yang swooned

"Grosssssss" Ruby commented

"Here" Weiss said gently as she handed me a box covered in white gift wrapping

"What's this?" I asked

Ruby and Yang looked at me with faces full of shock while Blake and Weiss were surprised.

"You've never had a birthday present?!" Everyone yelled

I responded by pulling the blanket above my head and nestling deeper into Yang's arms.

"Aw, it's okay you poor ignorant soul" Yang joked as she rubbed my back.

I pulled down the blanket while my blush increased and decided to open Weiss's present. I ripped off the wrapping paper to find a large box which upon opening I saw had a black satin dress inside.

"Weiss" I breathed in awe at the nicest piece of clothing I have ever seen. I hate skirts but I will wear a dress every now and then.

"You better let me see it at the dance next month"

"Deal" I promised with glee

"Here's mine" Blake said as she handed me a box in black gift wrapping.

All eyes were on me as I carefully ripped off the gift wrapping, not wanting to hit Yang in the ribs. Inside of the box was a book.

Kunoichi of Love; the sister book to Ninjas of Love. I got a bad feeling all of the sudden.

"Thanks"

Blake returned my gratitude with a smile.

"My turn!" Ruby said excited but was interrupted by Yang who started to sing. This is the first time I've heard Yang sing and it's beautiful. I closed my eyes and smiles wide as the song was about us. Yang sung about how even though times are tough, she'll lift me up until I'm light as a feather.

Once Yang finished I thanked her with a kiss.

"Glad you liked it" Yang smirked "after Rubes gives you her gift, meet us at the room I'll have your other gift"

Yang put me on the ground and left which made me kinda sad. I miss her already. Suddenly Yang came back, gave me a kiss, and left again.

"Okay open it!" Ruby rushed me

I smiled at the red wrapping paper and my eventually sister's antics. Upon taking off the wrapping paper I was met with a weapons case.

"This is…." I mumbled out

"Come on, open it! I've been waiting so looooooooong!"

"Good grief" I responded with a smile as I undid the latches and opened the case.

I just stared in awe at what was inside. The red bottom of the case perfectly contrasted with the sleek black gauntlets that had a crimson trim. The gauntlets lifted up a bit towards the front revealing a hole on each.

"Okay so this button activates a dust crystal powered rocket launcher, this one activates a flame thrower, this one launches smoke, this one brings out claws, and this one blasts air"

"Ruby!" I interrupted

"Yeah?" Ruby asked timidly

"Is there anything you didn't somehow fit in here?" I asked in shock

"Ummmmmmmmm"

"Good grief" I said as Ruby told me the last thing these gauntlets do

"Okay so Professor Ozpin gave me this special chip from Atlas so if you focus all of your aura into these, you can make them turn into your aura and come out at will"

"Oh my god that is so cool" I am really impressed

I focused all my aura into the gauntlets and watched as they went into my arms which hurt a lot less than it looks like. I brought them back out and accidently turned on the flame thrower which burned my blanket,.

"Shit!"

"Turn it off!" Blake yelled

"Watch it!" Weiss screamed

"What have I done?!" Ruby shrieked

I finally got it to turn off but the blanket that kept me warm was turned to ash. I decided to blend the gauntlets with my aura and now I really wanna see Yang's gift.

"Soooooooooo, I'm gonna go see what Yang got me" I awkwardly stated

"Happy birthday" my three friends said together

I smiled and said "thanks" as I opened the door and descended the stairs.

I walked the halls of Beacon and my minds drifted to whatever Yang could probably be setting up in our room. I realized that this is Yang so I gave it up. I increased my pace and took a deep breath and turned the handle to the doorknob.I slowly pulled back the door, stepped it, and closed the door behind me. I looked to the right to see Yang on her hands and knees.

"Welcome home mistress"

Oh fuck the hell yessss.

 **The song Yang was singing to Luci is called Feather by X Ambassadors which I DO NOT OWN**. **Btw next chapter is lemon so no real plot. Also since I uploaded three chapters today I might new a few days until I upload again**


	30. Lemon Two

I stood in the doorway to our room, Yang was on her hands and knees, calling me mistress. She read through my sex journal again. I knew that this was my birthday gift and I was going to enjoy it.

Yang was on her hands and knees, giving me a great view of her big dangling breasts which I could see through the top of her tank top. Since I'm the top today that's the first to go.

"How may I please you mistress?"

Ooooooh hearing that come from the dominant Yang turns me on so much. I turned on full pervert mode, I'm gonna love this.

"My pet doesn't wear clothes, take them off" I ordered

"Yes mistress" Yang smiled as she complied

I watched as Yang straightened her back while still on her knees and pulled off her tanktop which made those big tits jiggle. I watched with glee as Yang removed her bra which let those big boobs bounce in my sight which turned me on more. Yang spun around on her knees to give me a good view as she removed her shorts and panites. My pet has a good ass but not as good as mine. I couldn't help but notice a problem though.

"Looks like my pet is broken" I said as I walked sexily to our toy trunk. I dug my hands through the dozens of sex toys we shared and grabbed the three that I was going to use.

I swayed my hips as I walked over to where my fiancée kneeled with a straight back, let's fix that.

I kneeled down and forced a powerful kiss on Yang to distract her as I slipped the cat ear headband on top of her golden mane, and fixed the collar that read 'bitch' around her throat. I suddenly ended our kiss which left a trail of saliva between our mouths. As Yang was left breathless I got up and walked behind her. I pressed my boot roughly into Yang's mid back, forcing her onto her hands and knees. I spit on the end of the final sex toy in my hands and got excited at the thought of pressing it into Yang. Yang's eyes widened and she let out a moan as I forced the anal beads into Yang's ass, forcing it all the way in until all I could see was the cat tail.

I walked completely around Yang's bent over body, basking in the sexy view. The cat ears, the collar, and the cat tail all turned me on. I made sure that Yang got turned on by my ass as I slowly walked over to the bed and sat down on it.

"Undress me" I commanded

I watched as Yang stood up and walked over to me, her hands grabbed my shorts and I grabbed them.

"My pet doesn't use her hands unless I let her" I spoke as I pushed Yang as hard as I could and watched as she landed where she started.

"Yes mistress. Forgive me mistress."

I got even more turned on as I saw Yang crawl to me, the cat tail swaying with her hips. Yang's mouth grabbed onto the strap of my boot and pulled it undone. As Yang's mouth pulled off my boot I couldn't believe how hot it is. The second the boot dropped for Yang's mouth she went to work on the second one, leaving me in my socks. My socks quickly came off quickly as well and I decided to try out another fetish of mine.

I stuck out my right foot and extended my big toe.

"Lick" I ordered

I bit my lip so I didn't laugh as I saw the powerful Yang Xiao Long submitting to me, licking the bottom of my feet. I was getting even more turned on as Yang's tongue ran across the bottom of my feet. Switching from toe to toe, foot to foot. Sucking, licking, just pleasuring me. It felt sooooo good. After three minutes of watching Yang cleaning my feet with her tongue I decided to move things along.

"Take off my clothes" I commanded

Yang placed her hands on the bed on either side of me, and moved her mouth to the button which she had a bit of trouble undoing but watching her struggle turned me on. Next her teeth gripped the zipper and pulled it down. I decided to let Yang off easy and took off my pants and tank top, showing off the parts of my body that I knew drove Yang crazy.

"Take off my underwear" I ordered

Bringing her hands back to the floor, Yang grabbed the hem of my underwear with her teeth and pulled, letting the black fabric drop to the floor. I turned around so that Yang could use her teeth to unclasp the back of my bra, it felt nice letting my oversized boobs jiggle free which mesmerized my pet who had a strand of drool running down her face. I turned back around to give Yang a good view of the girls which swayed as I turned.

"How may I please you mistress?" my slave asked

I smiled at the girl I loved submitting to my every whim.

I used my fingers to spread my pussy and ordered "Lick, do a good job and you'll get a reward"

Yang crawled closer and stuck out her tongue, teasing me as much as she could in this situation.

"Mistress" Yang spoke "the dust crystal on the side of the bed can be used to make the room soundproof if you focus your aura into it, I took the liberty of having the walls lined with dust when the wall was repaired"

I couldn't help but smile.

"Good girl" I said as I pet Yang's head and pulled her closer to my thighs.

I focused my aura into the crystal which soundproofed the room not a second too soon since Yang knew all of my pleasure points by now. Yang's tongue slipped into my pussy and immediately went to work. Her tongue moved around in my vagina, driving me crazy.I moaned loud while Yang was bringing me closer to climax. Yang kept on licking at my sweet spots for five minutes as my moans grew louder and louder while I pushed my love's head even deeper into my crotch, the cat ears rubbing against my skin. I let out a scream at the top of my lungs as I climaxed and my cum inside of Yang's mouth and some of her face.

"Thank you mistress" My pet spoke as she swallowed. With a giant smile, Yang licked the rest of my cum off of her face which I found incredibly sexy. As I looked into her eyes I could see how hard she was holding back, the lust clouding her eyes.

I took a minute to recover from the amazing climax before deciding to properly thank my slave. Suddenly I was the slave, needing to please my lover. As Yang stayed on her hands and knees, shaking her hips which swayed the cat tail just so it would turn me on, I went to the toy trunk. Hmmm, vibrator, dildo, strap on, so many options. I ended up picking the eight inch double strap on, this way we both can get pleasure out of this.

"Get on the bed" I softly commanded

I watched my pet for the evening as she moved her hips while getting on the bed which moved that tail that was turning me on. Yang now was on her knees with her ass in the air and her head pressed against the mattress which I knew was about to shake a lot. I got on the mattress behind Yang, the tip of the strap on rubbing against her dripping entrance.

"Do you want this big thick strap on inside of you?"

"Yes mistress"

"While I fuck you hard, are you going to meow for me like a good kitty?"

"Yes mistress"

I wanted to torment Yang a bit longer but as my lust returned in full I decided to fuck my love into my love. I suddenly thrust into Yang which made her let out a loud moan. Her voice turns me on so much. I thrust hard into Yang which made her moan again.

"Cats meow" I reminded my pet

"Meow"

I let out a moan at how much Yang submitting to my every desire turned me on. I thrust into Yang over and over while her breasts rubbed against the bed which I knew turned her on all while she was moaning and meowing. About three minutes after we started I decided to spice it up. I flipped a switch on the strap on which made both eight inch dildos start to vibrate really fast. I moaned Yang's name while she moaned my title for the evening. I would stop time every now and then so that Yang would feel incredible pleasure from five seconds of stimulation all at once.

"Mistress. Meow."

"Yang"

"Meow. Mistress"

"Yang"

"Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow"

"Cum for me my pet" I ordered with lust in my voice as I approached my climax.

"Yes Mistress, meow"

I kept moaned louder and louder as I thrust hard into my pet and she moaned as she thrust her hips back into me. I pull the tail out of Yang's ass to give her the last push of pleasure she needed

"Meoooooooooooooow!" Yang screamed with her lust dominated voice as we both climaxed together while I just moaned.

Yang and I gasped for breath while I supported myself on Yang's hips which soon collapsed making both of us fall onto the bed, all our strength taken over by our fulfilled lust. I used the last of my strength to take off the strap on, trying to ignore the pleasure as one end of it was deep in my pussy. I returned it to the trunk along with the cat tail, cat ears, and collar.

"Love you" I said as I tucked myself and Yang under the covers.

Best birthday ever was my last thought.

 **Kinky. Anyway I'm now accepting chapter ideas so review or pm them to me**


	31. Chapter 31

"Ready?" Yang asked me

"Yeah, do it" I nervously replied

Yang launched at me with a powerful fist which I barely dodged before I tried to counter with a punch which Yang moved to the side with her forearm.

"You gotta keep your arm straight" Yang reached

I used my left hand to try and deliver an uppercut which Yang leaned back to dodge. With both my arms in the open Yang grabbed my wrists and brought them down, restraining my movement. I felt a bit of fear as Yang leaned her head back to headbutt me which caused me to close my eyes in fear. I could hear launched her head to mine and instead of a headbutt I was met with a kiss which I soon melted into. I sighed into the kiss since I had a feeling Yang would do this when I asked her to train me in hand to hand.

"Your getting there" Yang reassured me as she pulled back from our kiss

"I hope so" I sighed as my depression kicked in.

With the ring on her hand, Yang could tell I was getting depressed and gave me a kiss on the cheek to cheer me up. I had to smile at how much she cared for me.

"Time for training with Mom"

I smiled and sighed, I love Mom like she was my own mot-actually I hate my birth mother but the point is that Mom is very dear to me.

"Alright, I wanna try out these" I stated as I had the gauntlets come out of my body.

"Think of a name yet?" Yang asked me as we walked to the tower

I've given it a lot of thought. Lovers, Pain and Pleasure, Ember Celica Two, Shooting Star, out of all seventeen names I had thought of, only one stuck.

"Phoenix"

The serious name I decided on made Yang laugh.

"Aw come on, I thought really hard" I complained

"I know but did you really have to use our ship name?"

"Well if it weren't for you I wouldn't even be here so yeah, I chose our ship name." I explained to my fire cat.

"Awwww that's so cute" Yang swooned as she scooped me up in her arms which made me blush since people were watching.

On the elevator ride down to the training room, Yang and I made out in the elevator. It was awkward when the door opened since Mom was staring right at us. We pushed each other away while blushing.

"Don't mind me, continue." Mom suggested sarcastically

"Train, I'll get you tea" Yang promised

"Saint John's Wort please" I suggested as I gave Yang a thank you peck on the cheek

"You're too cute" Yang sighed as she went back into the elevator.

I turned around to see Mom grinning at me. I knew she was thinking that she's happy for us.

"Are you ready?" Mom asked

"Yeah" I responded with little energy, hand to hand with Yang tired me out.

Twenty robots were sent out and in response I drew Phoenix. I changed two of my bracelets back into their original form of dust crystals. I loaded the fire dust crystal into the flamethrower slot and loaded the explosive dust crystal into the wrist rocket slot. With a flick of my wrist I brought out the claws but since birds have talons I'm calling them talons.

"The World!"

Within my world of frozen time I made twenty knives in my belt and threw one at each of the robots. I still have a second or two left. I launched a dust rocket at a group of seven robots which soon stalled in the air. For good measure I fired bursts of air at all the knives to give them an extra boost.

"Time continues"

The rocket continued and blew up the seven robots while the knives tore holes in the remaining thirteen robots which still functioned except for one that had it's core pierced. Twelve left. How to handle this? I decided on trying fireballs. I wonder if I can make it work. I started up the flamethrower on my right gauntlet and moved my arm so that the flames were going towards my left side. With my left gauntlet I fired blasts of air that made fireballs fly towards the robots. I did this over and over until only one remained and I decided to have fun.

"Za Warudo!"

Since the robot couldn't move I hacked and slashed it, digging into it with my steel talons. I kept attacking at lightning speed until one second remained.

"Toki wa ugokidasu"

As time continued the robot that was shredded into a hundred pieces fell to the floor, collapsing and getting some oil on my boots.

"Awwww" I whinned since these were a gift from Yang.

Yang sent me a message on my scroll that read 'Meet me in the courtyard'

"You shouldn't keep a lady waiting" Mom said with her arms crossed

I definitely see the resemblance. I just smirked and went into the elevator. I blushed as I recounted the many make out sessions I've had with Yang in here. I regret nothing. As I walked out of the tower I caught sight of that familiar and lovely blonde hair, on instinct I walked towards it. That hair was attached to the girl I loved more than anything, holding a styrofoam cup of tea for me.

"Thanks" I said as I took the cup with my right hand and wrapped my left arm around Yang as I sat down.

My fire cat happily leaned into my shoulder as I took a sip of tea that burned my tongue.

"Ah, bitch" I complained as my tongue burned

My lover pressed her mouth against mine and blew onto my tongue which cooled off my tongue.

"How did you keep it so hot?" I asked

Yang had fire form around her which made me go 'ah'.

"Might wanna take a closer look at the cup" Yang suggested

I turned the cup around while keeping my arm around Yang to see words written on the cup. Go to the dance with me? Oh yeah, there's a dance coming up in three weeks. I looked down at Yang to see that she was actually blushing.

"Of course I'm going with you"

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to go" Yang timidly defended

"Your so cute when you're shy" I swooned as I held Yang.

I held Yang while she wrapped her arms around my waist. Once I finished my tea I threw it into a trash can fifty yards away. My shot banked off the rim before bouncing in. My love leaned in and gave me a victory kiss. The victory kiss quickly turned into a full blown make out session right in the middle of campus, good thing it was dinner time. After making out for ten minutes we both really wanted to have sex.

"Give me five minutes to set up"

"Hurry" I demanded

I watched Yang walk away, knowing she was trying to turn me on. I sat back and put both my arms on the back of the bench, just loving life.

I heard a silenced gun go off. I heard it go off again and again and suddenly I couldn't move. I fell forward onto the ground, landing on my side.

"I've been waiting a long time for this" I heard a demonic robot voice spit out with pure hate.

My eyes would have gone wide with terror and my heartbeat would have pound like a machine gun if it wasn't for the drug running through my body. It was the only person to make me truly afraid. Adam Taurus.

 **Please review, it helps me not be suicidal.**


	32. Chapter 32

I woke up to suffocation. A bag was over my head and water was dumped on top of my head, drowning me. After three minutes the bag was pulled off and I was left gasping for air, my makeup running. My chin was grabbed roughly and I was forced to look into the eyes of the demon.

"I am going to make you suffer a fate worse than death"

His throat had some kind of voice synthesizer around it, a souvenir from our last encounter. In response to his kind words I spit in his face.

"Another five minutes" Taurus ordered

The bag was put back on and water came streaming out of a hose for five minutes and it was one of the most painful five minutes of my life. Not being able to breathe is a terrible feeling. When the five minutes was up I was almost blacking out when I noticed the bag came off. I noticed that in this dark abandoned prison, that asshole was sitting in a goddamn lounge chair and eating popcorn.

"Fuck you" I spat out

"Gag her" Taurus ordered

I closed my mouth tight, I'm fighting to the end. My nose was pinched, shutting off the air I was getting. It took two minutes for me to run out of air which forced me to open my mouth, the second I did a ball gag was inserted into my mouth and tied by the back of my head. At times like this I really hate having a bondage fetish.

I was pulled from my want of sex instead of torture by a whip ripping the skin from my back which caused me to scream into the gag. Another whip tore even more flesh from my skin. I tried for the fifth time to use my maiden powers to get rid of the cuffs but there was a drug running throughout my body that messed with my aura. My torturer walked around my body and whipped me as she pleased. She was enjoying my screams of pain but finally stopped when my blood from the twenty cuts dripped down my body, onto the floor below. This pain is unbearable, I'm close to breaking.

I knew I was going to break the second I saw the bag of salt.

I tried to say please no but the gag didn't let it come out as that. I let out a bloodcurdling scream as the girl torturing me threw a handful of salt into the wounds on the front of my body. I screamed even louder as she poured the entire bag of salt over my head. I wasn't allowed a moment's rest as electric clamps connected to a dust crystal were attached to my wings and quickly turned on at full power. The painful electricity surged throughout my body, giving me unbelievable pain.

"Dammit, I'm out of popcorn"

Taurus left the room and left me with this girl who continued to torture me. She decked me across the face with brass knuckles, tearing flesh from my face. She continued to beat into me as the salt set in my wounds and the electricity sent my body into convulsions. Tears started to stream down my face at this immense pain. The huge smirk this girl got on her face scared me even more as Taurus returned with more popcorn.

"Hit that button for me" she asked

With a smile that asshole hit the button and the bonds I was in started to stretch apart, my lungs strained at how much I yelled now.

After another five minutes of incredible suffering Taurus ordered "Leave us"

With a final punch to the face, that bitch left. I let out the loudest scream of the day as my right arm broke. Thirty minutes to three hours passed as I was watched like a tv show.

"Yang….help me" I begged. I can't take anymore, I was about to drown in my blood and tears.

"Oh, she will come. Very soon" Taurus spat out threateningly

No. I change my mind, anything but Yang coming here. I can't stand the thought of Yang getting hurt. I coughed up blood as Taurus punched me in the gut. A bang came from the other side of the steel door which made the devil give out a wicked smile.

"I've been so patient" I could sense the malice in his voice and through the tears I could see that he was planning something terrible.

Taurus drew his sword and shot off the lock to the door, letting Yang in.

"I want you to see this part Yang Xiao Long"

"You let her go right now asshole" Yang ordered

"She doesn't deserve to be a faunus"

With a smirk he raised his sword and brought it down behind me. I screamed in pain and didn't understand what happened as Yang stood there in shock as tears streamed down her face. My neck gave out which forced me to look beneath me, I saw a giant puddle of blood and…..my wings. I continued to scream and cry, not being able to accept this pain. My eyes were drawn to my onyx wings that were on the ground beneath me but the boiling temperature of the room drew my attention. The bonds that held me melted, making me land on my broken arm. I landed on top of my black wings, in a pool of my own blood. I used all my strength to look up and see that Adam's sword has melted, leaving him defenseless. Yang delivered a punch to his face which blew it off, completely obliterating his head into bloody bits.

Yang turned to me with red eyes stained with tears.

"Luci…" Yang let out in a heartbroken whimper.

"Yang….."

Everything went black as I heard my friends fight for my life.

 **Yeaaaaah, I'm a dick.**


	33. Chapter 33

I woke up to a plain white room, it's hard to open my eyes. Everything is white. Y'know all those years living with my father convinced me that I was going to hell.

If this is heaven, I'd rather be with Yang. The familiar warmth on my left hand compelled me to turn my head over.

My heart broke as I saw my love with her head down, tears pouring from her pretty blue eyes which were now red from tears. I tried my best to call out her name but it came out all garbled. At least it made her head shoot up. Seeing those red eyes directly made tears of my own fall.

"Luci" my heart broke as I heard Yang's heartbroken voice

"Kuuuuuuuh" is what came out as I tried to call Yang's name

"I need to let the nurse know your up" Yang pressed a button with tears still falling.

A nurse came in and approached the bed.

With a soft voice she told me "You have a tube in your throat to help you breathe sweetie, I'm going to take it out now alright?"

I used all my strength to shake my head up and down. I couldn't help but gag as the nurse pulled the tube from my throat which made me gasp for air even though the tube helped me breathe. The tube coming out was made a little easier by Yang holding my hand which I squeezed tightly.

The second I could talk I said the only thing that mattered "Yang"

My head turned to my left and collapsed, letting me stare at my love. With tears still flowing down her beautiful face, Yang bent down and kissed me.

The kind nurse swooned and said "I'll leave you two alone"

My head stung as I tried to remember why I was in the hospital this time.

"What happened?" I groggily asked

I felt bad since just as Yang had stopped crying, the tears started to flow once again.

"My poor love bird" Yang cried

At the word bird I noticed something. Where are my wings? The heart rate monitor skyrocketed which revealed my realization to Yang. The arms of my love wrapped around me made me calm down.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you"

I tried to wrap my right arm around Yang but it was stuck in a cast. I had to ask the most important question on my mind, even more than how will I live without my wings.

"Do you still want to marry me?" I asked from my heart

Yang pulled back from our hug and looked like I just slapped her.

"Why would you even ask that?"

"I cause so much trouble for you and now I'm a deformed freak. If you want to take back the ring I won't stop you" Tears flowed into my mouth as I talked

I was scared as Yang's right hand drifted my my left hand. I was scared she might actually take it back. Instead of pulling the ring off Yang just moved it as far back on my finger as she could.

"I'm never leaving you. I've been waiting two weeks for you to wake up just sitting here and crying because I love you. I love you more than anything and I want to spend every moment that I can with you. I'm never leaving you alone again"

My tears of sadness quickly turned to tears of joy as I cried into Yang's shoulder. I felt Yang's tears roll down my back, I don't know how but we are going to get through this.

Over the next week my family and friends visited me. Mom, Dad, Uncle Qrow, Ruby, Blake, and Weiss. Right now I was still in the hospital room a week later with Blake and Mom. It took Dad, Uncle Qrow, Ruby, and Weiss to drag Yang out of the room so I could have a secret talk with the people I know that are the best at keeping secrets.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Mom asked me

I had my hand resting on my left hand, staring out the window.

"I'll feel a lot better if this idea I have works" I stated with barely any emotion

"Idea?" Blake questioned

"What if we sew my wings back on and focus all of my maiden powers into them, there's at least a chance that I might get to use my wings back right?"

Both of their eyes widened at my idea.

"I'll guard the door" Blake said

Mom went into one of her portals and came back with my detached wings covered in ice dust. I rolled over onto my stomach, getting tangled in medical equipment which Mom took off since it was in the way.

"Company" Blake warned as there was a knock on the door which she started to barricade.

"We're in a rush so this is gonna hurt a lot" Mom warned as she put a wing onto the stub that was left from its removal.

As Mom picked up sutures and a needle I grabbed the blankets from my bed and put them in my mouth to muffle the screams I knew were coming. As soon as the needle was in my back I screamed into the blanket and I could feel Yang using the ring I gave her. This is not gonna be easy.

I took the blankets out to say "Yang's coming, hurry" and put them back in.

It resulted in more pain but Mom hurried up and after five minutes my wings were sewed back on. I gasped for air as I used my tongue to push away the blanket. I looked over to see Blake holding her back against everything besides the bed that she piled against the door as several people banged against it.

"Hurry! I can't hold them back!" Blake yelled as a punch broke the door.

"Alright, I'm undoing the seal on your powers" Mom said as she placed her hand on my back.

I could feel the power of life flowing through me, healing all the bruises on my body and even my broken arm. Blake got sent to the ground as Yang broke through the barrier. I focused every last ounce of my magical power into the base of my wings and felt as the severed appendages i became part of my body once more. Yang walked in the door and her face changed from concern and fright to happy and surprised.

"Luci"

As I used the last of my power, my body suddenly went limp. Yang ran over and grabbed my hand while sliding on her knees.

"You okay?" my love asked, staring into my eyes

"Do I look like a fiancee you can be proud of now?" I timidly asked

With a smirk Yang stated "You already were"

I noticed Mom redoing the seal on my powers

I stuck out my lips, signaling I wanted a kiss which Yang happily obliged. I love my fire cat. I know that being tortured again made my PTSD even worse but with Yang I know I can make it through, I do have a dance to go to after all. Oh shit, I have a dance to go to.

 **See, happy time. For now :)**


	34. Chapter 34

I feel like a pack mule instead of a bird. I got stuck carrying Ruby's roses, Weiss's doilies, Yang's fog machine, and Blake's balloons. Nobody asked what I wanted for the dance, hell I didn't even want to set up the dance. If it wasn't for Yang I wouldn't even go. All those people in a room would trigger my claustrophobia.

Like a gust of wind my depression hit and was quickly sent away by Yang kissing me. I threw all the crap I was carrying on a table and placed my hand on Yang's hip.

"Save it for later" Weiss complained

Me and Yang pulled apart even though we didn't want to, deciding to save it for the dance tonight.

"Alright team, you ready for your jobs?" Ruby asked while pumped up

"Yeah!" We all yelled, getting in the mood

"Weiss, you have the tables"

"On it" Weiss put on her game face as she ran off and started to set the tables

"Blake, food"

Suddenly Blake had on a chef's hat and was holding a whisk.

"Yang, drop the beats"

Yang had on sunglasses and was holding a boombox on her shoulder with a gold chain around her neck.

"Luci"

"Yes captain?" I asked like a soldier

"Decorations" Ruby said smugly

I pulled out a chair from one of the tables and grabbed the bag of various colored balloons. This is the perfect job for me because of the whole air sac thing. Perks of being a faunus. I think it's good I'm finally embracing who I really am. After five minutes I ran out of breath and had only done fifty balloons. I pulled out my right Pheonix and set the air blast to low. I wrapped the balloons around the nozzle and tied them when they were done. After twenty minutes we had our goal of two hundred balloons. Next up was the banner. I grabbed the end of one banner and with a flap of my wings I jumped to the top of the ceiling, hanging the banner by a nail I shoved into the wall. I kept on doing this until the banner was safely hung up.

"Owwwww" I whinned as my wings started to hurt

"You okay?" Yang asked from the dj stand.

"I'll live" I tried to reassure my love.

I pulled the closest chair and sat down with my back off towards the side so that my wings wouldn't be pressed against the back of the chair. Yang sat in the chair next to me and started massaging my wings.

"Don't overwork yourself, it's a miracle you got your wings back" Yang said with concern.

"They're just a bit sore, I'll be fine" I had to fight the urge to moan at how good the massage felt

Yang gave a grunt of happiness and asked "Think you'll be able to wrap my up in them again?"

"Yeah, soon"

In response to my answer Yang gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Stop it" Ruby ordered while setting up the lights

I have a sigh since I was enjoying Yang kissing me. After hours of setting up everything was ready, all that's left is for us to get ready.

In my room was me and Blake since we both use a lot of black. In RWBY's room was Ruby, Weiss, and Yang since Yang and I agreed to just meet up at the dance and be amazed at how we looked. Blake had just finished my make-up when I looked in the mirror. At first I was shocked but then I smirked, I look hot.

"Thanks"

"Anytime" Blake responded with a smile "we should get going. Don't want to keep our girls waiting."

I just smirked at Blake and we exited my room to go to the dance. It felt good when we entered, all eyes were on us. Guys were drooling over us and the girls were jealous. I ignored the insults those bitches threw my way, I am going to have a great night with the girl I love. I knew I had time to kill since Yang loves her dramatic entrances. I drank a lot of the punch which I had personally requested be grape flavored. A couple of guys tried to flirt with me but I shot them down gently. I can't stand hurting people.

The door opening caught my attention from the music that actually wasn't terrible. My jaw dropped a bit as I saw the rest of my friends enter. I only looked at Weiss and Ruby for a millisecond before all my attention was on Yang.

Just one look gave me the answer I needed as to why I loved Yang. The flowing blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and silky white dress, she just looks perfect. I watched with wide eyes as my love slowly sauntered towards me, one leg in front of the other. I looked at that giant smirk on her face that she always had when I reacted to her like this.

"You look hoooot" Yang sang out

"S-Same to you" I stuttered.

Right when I thought I outgrew my stutter, it comes back like a fucking boomerang hitting me in the head.

"Awwwww, there's that cute stutter. Wanna dance?"

"I-I realllllly don't know how ta dance" I admitted while looking down

When I looked up I saw that mischievous smirk appear on Yang's face as she dragged me to the dance floor. This is gonna be so damn embarrassing. The second we stepped on the floor, the sweetest thing happened. The song Yang sang to me on my birthday started playing, our song. My fire cat took the lead as she guided me along the dance floor, we danced for hours as we just enjoyed each other's company.

"I love you" Yang told me out of nowhere.

"I love you too, always" I responded to show my affection to the girl who pulled me from the darkness

Always ended tomorrow.

 **Here comes the bad times**


	35. Chapter 35

I woke up holding Yang who didn't even bother getting out of her dress last night. I didn't either. Damnnnnn we got so wasted, this hangover is killing me. I forced myself to let go of Yang and get off of the bed, I need some fucking water. I stumbled into the bathroom and cupped water in my hands, and forced it down my throat. I used my maiden powers to magic away the hangover once I could think straight. I did the same for Yang when I made my way over to her. I accidently woke Yang up when I got rid of her hangover and she nestled her head into my hand. She is so damn cute.

My eyes drifted to the calendar and saw the date was october fourth, only two more months from today. The thought of us getting married brought a smile to my face. My dream will soon be a reality. I could never wake up Yang when she's resting like this so I decided I'd go stir up some trouble on my own. The second I left our room after I got dressed, I saw Ruby coming out of her room.

"Hey Ruby" I greeted my leader

"Hi Luci, how'd you sleep" Ruby asked awkwardly

"Uggggggh" I moaned in response

"Oooh, that bad?" Ruby asked

"Yeah, wanna get something to eat in town?" I asked my soon to be sister in law.

Ruby excitedly shook her head as an answer which made me smirk. We walked in a comfortable silence to the cafe. I had tea and bread while Ruby had coffee with waaaay too much sugar and toast.

"You know, you make Yang really happy"

I had to look down to hide my blush and smirk.

"Thank you Ruby, Yang makes me really happy too" I returned as I hesitantly brought my head back up

After I replied, there was an awkward silence which Ruby quickly broke.

"Soooo, how's Phoenix working out for you?"

"They're great, thanks again" I thanked Ruby with a little enthusiasm.

"Hey, no problem. Anything for y-"

In just one moment, everything changed. I didn't even feel the arrow that just missed my head and now sat in Ruby's stomach, blood flowing out of the hole it left. Everyone in the cafe freaked out and started running. How can this be happening? This can't be real! The next five minutes seemed like an eternity. I grabbed Ruby and ran to the hospital while stopping time to keep her injuries from getting worse. The doctors took Ruby into the ER and left me alone in the waiting room. I sent a text to Yang, Blake, and Weiss to get to the hospital and was left to torture myself.

Why didn't I hear that arrow coming? Why didn't I block it? Why didn't Ruby have her aura up? Why Ruby?

"Luci!"

I was pulled away from my torture as Weiss yelled my name and handed me a tissue. I just now noticed how bad my eyes were stinging and the tears flowing down my face. I grabbed the tissue and tried to clean myself up.

"How is Ruby doing?" Weiss questioned

"The doctors say she's gonna be okay" I answered, holding back the urge to go into another sobbing fit.

"Maybe you should get some air, Yang is gonna be here soon" Blake suggested

I didn't answer as I walked outside, putting my hands inside the knife holders on my belt. I felt the cool october air brush against my skin and wings as I walked outside the hospital. A glance to my left showed that my fiancee was coming down the street who I started to walk towards.

"Yang" I made out, sounding like a child

"Shut up"

Yang was glaring at me with her blue eyes. She's calm but pissed. I opened my mouth to question her but my love didn't give me a chance.

"Leave, and never come back." I stood in shock at what I was hearing as Yang walked behind me. "Toying with you was fun but you are way too much trouble than you're worth." At the sound of my crying, Yang just had to make this pain worse. "You didn't really think I'd ever love a slutty faunus like you, did you?" she started to laugh "You were just my plaything but now it's time to get rid of you. I don't ever want to see you again, got it?"

"Yeah" I responded with no emotion in my voice.

"Good, I have to go see if my sister is even alive. Thanks bitch" with that Yang walked into the hospital. I never thought she could be that mean.

I stumbled into the alleyway next to the hospital and started crying harder then I have ever cried before. Just being in this city caused me more pain. I punched the dumpster which glowed and turned into a horse. It took all my strength to get on. I didn't need to do anything else since the horse knew where I wanted to go.

As we exited the alley I saw the girl who I hate more than anything.

"Luci" she called out

A look to my hand showed me why she's back out here. I took off the engagement ring and froze time. I got off my horse and stole the ring that connected us that I had given her, I replaced it with the ring that would remind me of how much of an idiot I had been to let anyone in. I got back on my horse and let time flow.

"I got the message, you'll never see me again"

After I crushed my scroll in my hand and cried that out I rode off with tears streaming down my face and that voice calling out to me.


	36. Chapter 36

If you go to the border town of fortune you will hear rumors. Rumors about a fallen angel living on the mountain top. You will hear other rumors that the fallen angel is really a demon. I don't know which I believe...I don't know what to believe anymore.

It's been the four most painful months of my life since my ex crushed my heart. I rode my horse to the border of the kingdom before I settled in on the mountain tops of Fortune. I live in a cave I hollowed out myself which I hide by turning the wall into leaves whenever I enter or leave.

The only person I trust now is my mom. My real mom. She eagerly tracked me down when she heard what had happened and comforted me, she gave me a scroll and said that if I ever need her that she is just a ring away.

The thought of my ex popped into my head and made me cringe. I formed a knife in my belt and slit my wrist, focusing on the pain and blood instead of that bitch. She pulled me by the hand out of darkness and right as I was pulled to the top she let go, letting me fall all the way to the bottom and making a hole which made me even worse than I was before.

Looking down at the lifeless body of my father who had tracked me down made me remember the good ol' days. It goes without saying that when he tracked me down I killed him. Heartbreak made me a cold hearted bitch.

My stomach rumbling told me I had to go to town, I need food if I want my revenge. All of RWBY will pay. I know they all went along with it. My scroll rung and I checked it as the cave door turned to leaves and turned back into rock as I exited.

"It's all set up" from Mom.

I'll never forget how Mom held me as I cried when she first found me, stroking my hair just like Yang use to. I sighed and slit my wrist again, I need to stop thinking about the love I still have for her. I flew into town, had fans freak out about me, got my food, and went back to my cave while not noticing my stalker.

I entered my cave after doing my trick and started to eat. I can't eat bread or grapes because they remind me of her. Fuck! I slit my wrist again and finished the bag of food. I leaned back against the cave wall, somewhat satisfied. I won't be fully satisfied until I get my revenge. Nobody fucks with me and gets away with it! My scroll rang again and it was another message from Mom.

"You should start heading to Vacuo. It starts in two days."

"Alright" I sent back

"See you soon sweetheart"

"Thanks Mom"

I put my scroll back on my wrist and turned the wall to leaves which I regretted. On the other side was Blake Belladonna.

"There you are, we've looked all of the kingdom for you" she actually sounded happy to see me and went to hug me.

I grabbed her arms to stop her and glared at her.

"I'm not your toy anymore" I spat out

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked both mad and confused

"Yang gave away your little game, I was just a toy to all of you."

"That's not true, Yang would never say that. She loves you. She tried to kill herself when you left"

I felt the last of the emotion I had left in me break.

"I-I don't believe you"

I was just her toy, Blake has to be lying.

"I'm not! I don't know what happened but Yang has been miserable since you took off, she cries herself to sleep in your bed every guy and calls for you in her sleep. I have never seen anyone so miserable." Blake yelled at me

"The Vytal festival tournament in Vacuo, if you want me to listen then you have to beat me there." I said as I flew away with Blake calling after me.

I shall have my vengeance.


	37. Chapter 37

Mom had her three henchmen; Neo, Mercury, and Emerald be my team for the tournament. The first match ended in a minute while the second went on for two minutes. Now I walk towards the final fight of the tournament.

Me vs a member of RWBY. In my obsession for revenge I had learned the weakness of all those bitches.

After the second match I had, my ex caught up to me and tried to talk. I jumped off the stadium and flipped her off.

I had taken down half of the finalists for the moment that would happen in fifteen minutes.

"You'll do fine" Emerald reassured me

"I know, I just want my revenge NOW"

"That bimbo doesn't stand a chance" Mercury chimed in.

I threw a knife against the wall that met the same point with my other twenty.

"Luci Ambrosine and Yang Xiao Long, please report to the stage"

"Showtime" Mercury put in

"Don't blink" I warned as I left the locker room.

The audience cheered as I entered, I got a lot of fans over these last couple of days. I stood on the stage with my arms crossed, staring down my ex.

"Luci, please let's talk this out" she pleaded

"The time for talk is over. I'm getting my revenge."

"I still love you, tell me why you left. Why are you so mad at all of us? Am I not good enough?" Yang begged to know

I just now noticed that her eyes were red from lack of sleep and she had bags under her eyes. She's a lot skinnier than four months ago.

I was pulled from my heartbreak as the announcer called for us to begin. I pulled out Pheonix and rushed at her.

From the ashes I shall rise, right?

I decked Yang across the face and she just took it. What the hell? The announcer made me a comment and was ruining my revenge. I turned a bracelet into a dust crystal, loaded it, and fired at the speaker box on top of the arena. My ex got up which gave me an idea. I grabbed the broken speaker and chucked it at her. Yang shot the speaker which made it fall apart even more. Looks like she's ready to fight.

"The World!" I yelled as my semblance activated

I ran up to Yang and was about to punch her when something happened. Those illusions I thought I saw in my world weren't illusions.

Yang moved in my world.


	38. Chapter 38

I really can't believe what I am seeing. Yang is moving inside of my world of frozen time. Dammit, time is up.

Time flowed again as I threw a punch which Yang moved to the side. I jumped back to try and analyze the situation. She can move inside my world of frozen time.

"Did you see me?" I asked

"What are you talking about?" Yang asked seriously

"I asked if you could see me Yang!" I yelled

"I don't know what you're talking about" my ex defended

"Fine" I said trying to calm down "I have a way to see if you can move inside my world."

"Za Warudo!" I yelled as my semblance activated again

I focused my aura into my knife belt as they formed and I grabbed handfuls, chucking them at Yang. There was three seconds left as I got my answer. Yang fired at the knives which knocked a few of them off course due to the shotgun shells hitting them. I smirked. She can move in my world but only very briefly.

"Toki wa ugoki daze"

The girl who attracted all of my fate fired shotgun blasts as fast as she could to deflect my knives which didn't do much. As my knives hit my ex they turned back into aura. My knives had became more powerful in my months of training for this moment so they dealt more damage. My knives hitting her threw that bitch to the ground and she started to get up. I stomped over and kicked her in the gut.

"FIGHT ME!" I screamed as my rage hit an all time high. The audience booed but I didn't care. Kicking Yang's gut felt good.

My ex gasped as I kicked all the air out of her and continued to dig my boot into her side over and over. I had to get distance as her semblance activated and at this point just one punch could take most of my aura down. The flames that use to keep me warm erupted around her and her eyes turned red.

"Fight me! Free shot!" I screamed

That blonde bitch slowly walked towards me, taking her time. After a minute of struggling to walk over to me. She stopped as she stood right in front of me and I spread my arms and wings, I want revenge but I want this to be fair. I smiled wickedly as my ex moved her arms but my wicked smile quickly turned to a look of shock. Instead of hitting me, she hugged me.

"I don't know what I did but I'm sorry. I still love you and this is breaking my heart. Please come back to me"

Yang was crying. When she wrapped her arms around me I could feel that she was a lot weaker than when she use to hold me. I was being held like if Yang let me go, she'd die. My anger was breaking down as I was held in those arms again. I clenched my hands and grit my teeth. I want to give in but all she did was use me as a toy.

The audience was booing and yelling for us to fight but this is more important.

"You know what you did. You used me as a plaything for a year and crushed my heart." I spoke with pure hate

Yang moved her hand down to mine and I couldn't fight her anymore, no matter what I say one fact will always be true. I love Yang Xiao Long. I can't hate her, I only hate myself. My tears finally started to well up as Yang brought her hand to mine just to do one thing, on my left ring finger now sat the engagement ring I had thrown back to Yang.

That last thing made my tears fall. Yang let me take all of my anger out on her and never hit back, she's been through hell these past four months for me, all she wants is me. My tears streamed down my face. I still can't believe that Yang didn't say those things but one of two things is true: either Yang really loves me, or she enjoys watching me suffer.

I had closed my eyes to try and stop the tears and when I opened them I was terrified. Behind Yang was Adam Taurus.


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello it's me: Cliffhanger cause it really helps build the tension that would be in the air if you were in the story**

My heartbeat went crazy as more tears rolled down my eyes. He can't be here. He can't be alive!

"Luci?" Yang asked while trying to break through her tears.

I stopped time, I have to get away. I ran off the stage while Yang was still holding me which made both of us fall to our knees. I got up and started to run, I was getting PTSD flashes.

I fell to my knees on the outside of the arena, unable to run anymore and threw up, I feel awful. I'm getting flashbacks about the last time he tortured me. I need to get away. I ran on pure instinct as I crawled since the fear made my legs give out. My eyes were closed when I felt hands stop me. Please don't let it be him.

My hair being slowly and lovingly stroked let me know it wasn't him.

"Don't. Just stay with me." I was begged by that voice

I was still shaking in fear but couldn't relax into the hug. If what she says is true, I don't deserve anything.

"Do you really promise that you never said anything about me being your toy or a slut or never loving me?" I had to ask

"Give me a knife and I'll prove it to you" I sat up and handed Yang a knife.

My eyes widened in shock as Yang grabbed her hair at the neck. My heart swelled as Yang bit her lip and pulled the knife through her prized flowing hair. Yang dangled the hair in front of my eyes like a prize and let it fall to the ground. I was touched but I still am doubting Yang since I know what I saw and heard. My doubt was picked up on and was about to be remedied.

"I only need one arm to hold you" Yang spoke with no emotion.

I rushed to grab Yang's arm to stop her as she tried to cut off her arm just to show how much she loves me. As soon as the aura knife was in my hand I threw the blade that terrified me off of the floating stadium.

"Never do that again!" I yelled in fright as my two arms wrapped around Yang's left arm.

"Only if you promise to never leave me again." Yang demanded

"I...I just….." I started as I broke down into tears again "I remember you saying all these bad things about me to my face and you told me you never wanted to see me again. With that and my depression I wanted to die and with Taurus back in the stadium-"

"Hey, he's dead" Yang comforted as she stroked my hair "nobody hurts my love bird and gets away with it"

I started putting the pieces together. Taurus plus Yang saying she hates me, somebody is messing with us and I know exactly who. When I left the hospital I noticed green hair and brown skin. She's dead, but for now I want to enjoy this.

"I really don't deserve you" I cried and gasped for air "I've caused you so much fucking pain"

I couldn't bring up my hands to wipe around my tears since Yang had me in a hold that limited my movement.

"I love you"

Hearing that just made me cry and sniffle harder.

"You'll really have me back?" I asked with fear at refusal.

"Always" Yang lovingly told me with a kiss to the back of my head as I felt her tears make my hair damp.

Out of my front right pocket I took the ring that I kept as a reminder of my revenge and slipped it on Yang's ring finger.

The sound of metal feet pressing against the ground told me that Mercury was looking for me. If I was seen with her like this he would probably try to kill Yang. I didn't even think as I pushed off the ledge, dragging Yang with me. I silenced Yang's screams with my lips as I glided downwards. We were a good thousand feet in the air before I pulled back and gave Yang a smirk.

"We're fine." I promised

We both were still crying but we started laughing as we landed on the ground. I was now holding Yang bridal style which reminded me that I ruined our wedding.

Always knowing what I'm thinking, with a kiss my love told me "We can do it whenever we want. I'm just so happy to have my love bird back."

Yang started her tears of joy again. I brought my hands up her sides, then her neck, then her cheeks, and lastly to her eyes to wipe away the tears. While my hands were up there I grabbed the tips of her short hair. I slowly brought my hands down as new hair grew with the help of my maiden powers. Yang's eyes widened as she realized her prized hair was back.

"You look better with it long." I flirted while blushing

Yang responded by embracing me in a loving hug which I happily returned.

"Can you trust me to go get my stuff from my hotel?" I asked while trying to give puppy dog eyes since Yang wants to handcuff us together.

Yang was a bit upset but then she debated it and finally gave in.

"Five minutes" my love sighed and hugged me which I returned before running off.

The second I entered the hotel room with Emerald, I prepared myself for what I was about to do.


	40. Chapter 40

"Hey" I greeted as I entered

"We got worried" Emerald told me with fake concern

I put on an evil smirk "Just beating her wasn't enough, I froze time and dragged her away and killed that bitch"

"Damn, nice job" Emerald said as she put a hand on her hip

I sat on my bed and brought my right hand up to rest on my skull.

"There was just so much blood" I told her with fake distraught.

Emerald came over and fell into my trap as she gave me a hug.

"It'll get easier" she reassured me

"Yeah" I said as I returned the hug

I brought out Phoenix along with it's talons which I used to dig into her but my plan failed since she had her aura up. Shit!

"Knew you'd try something like this"

We pushed each other away and got ready to fight. I know that if I fight her, I'd die. Even if my mom is her boss she won't hesitate to kill me if I threaten her precious Cinder. I pressed the button on my right gauntlet which activated the smokescreen. I rushed out of the window, shattered glass flew around me as I fell. I used my wings to get higher and out of sight so I couldn't be tracked as I made my way to...huh, where is Yang's hotel?

I texted Yang and asked her where the hotel is and she said in front of you. I looked up from my scroll and saw the building I was about to crash into until Yang opened the window. I screamed as I crashed into the wall.

"Owwwwwwwwwwww" I moaned

The door to the room opened and in came RWB. The second they saw me it was like someone else stopped time, I only blinked but everyone in the room group hugged me.

"I missssssed you"

"You dunce!"

"Don't do that again"

"I love you love bird"

I was glad nobody was yelling at me.

"I'm such a damn idiot"

"Yeah, but you're my idiot" Yang smiled with a kiss to the back of my head.

My life is good again.

 **Hello it's me: Yes emo-senpai noticed you**

 **KeywordAwesome: All in good time**

 **So I usually like to have 3 or 4 extra chapters written before I release anything and I only have up to 42 written so that's why this chapter took so long. I'm also starting on a new OCxRuby story and going back to working on Killer Queen and maybe Electric.**


	41. Chapter 41

Ah my ears hurt. I just had to get yelled at by Goodwitch for two straight hours. Okay maybe I ran away from my duty as a maiden or whatever but did she need to bring my ears to the brink of bleeding?

I opened the door to my room to have Yang blow on my ears, that always makes me feel better. I was met by a bunch of plastic snakes being thrown my way. I didn't even flinch as they hit me and fell to the ground.

"Not even gonna ask" I said as I fell into Yang's lap.

Yang was disappointed that whatever she tried to do didn't work but wrapped her arms around me.

"How'd it go?"

"Ughhhhhhhhh" I whinned "My ears have never hurt this much"

My fire cat started blowing on my ears which made me feel really happy. I leaned back into my love and closed my eyes, loving this moment.

"Thirteen" Yang said

"What?" I asked and opened my eyes

"Thirteen" Yang repeated

I sighed since I can tell this is gonna be a long day. Less than an hour later we had to head to class and I still hate this uniform. Port's class doesn't appeal to me as much at this point so I just tuned out. It's raining hard today. After class I wanted to ask everyone what they wanted to do for Weiss's birthday next week but Yang didn't give me that chance. Right as the bell rang I was dragged out of the room and shoved into a custodian closet.

"Yang! Let me out!" I yelled

"No!"

"If you don't let me out, no sex tonight" I threatened

The door immediately swung open. I could tell that Yang was expecting me to ask what it's about but i'm not going to. I trust her.

"Can we go back to the room? I hate this damn uniform." I asked as I exited the closet.

"Sure" Yang cheerfully responded

I swear, that smile...it does things to me I can't describe. We went back to our room and changed into our regular clothes before taking a nap together. At first we were just cuddling but we got too comfy. When I woke up I wasn't happy at the lack of blonde in the room. Whatever Yang is up to she must have gone to the rest of the team for help.

The rest of the day is weird. Everything from Weiss showing me a picture of a clown, to Blake showing me a spider, to Ruby asking if I could sew a hole in her hood back together with a very sharp sewing needle. Seriously what the fuck is with everyone today? They are acting so weird and this is us I'm talking about.

Yang wanted to go for a ride on Bumblebee and I knew she was acting out her scheme again. I agreed to go along mostly just because it's an excuse to hold onto my fire cat. Yang drove us to some creepy forest that was made creepier by the sun being replaced by the moon.

"Did you just want to drive through the creepiest forest you could fine?" I asked my love.

Yang was driving slow so we didn't have to scream over the engine.

"Yeah" she admitted.

"Any reason why?" I inquired.

Yang stopped Bumblebee and we sat on it with our legs swung over the side, like it's a bench instead of a motorcycle.

"Aren't you scared of anything?" Yang asked with a slightly sad look on her face that almost made me cringe.

"Oooooooooh"

Now it all makes sense why everyone was acting so fucking weird today, they were trying to find my fear. I got to thinking and I'm the only person I was scared of is dead. Thinking hard made me realize there is one more person alive that I truly fear.

"You" I plainly told my love.

"What?" She asked in shock

"Only thing that really scares me is you" I started kicking my feet as I explained "You scare me a lot. I'm scared you might decide I'm not good enough. I'm scared you might leave me. I'm scared you might get yourself killed. You terrify me"

"Awwwwwwwwww" Yang swooned as she forced me against her with a great big hug.

I was blushing since this is embarrassing to talk about. Suddenly the rain started to come down really hard.

"Let's go back home, I just won two hundred lien" Yang boasted as she swung her legs back around.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. As I swung my legs around Yang placed her jacket around my shoulders.

"Don't want my love bird getting sick"

"Thanks" I blushed as I wrapped my arms around Yang's waist and nestled into her back "you better not get sick either"

"I'll be fine" Yang promised

On the ride back the truth I tried to hide came out as lightning struck. My teeth chattered, my eyes shut as tight as they could, my whole body shook and I tightened my grip around Yang's waist. The truth came out.

"You scared of a little lightning?" Yang jokingly asked

When I didn't respond she got her answer.

"Shit, I am so sorry!" My love yelled over the engine and thunder.

The second she parked Bumblebee at Beacon she piggybacked me into our room and laid me down on the bed. The entire time I was a pathetic mess, just like every time there is a thunderstorm. I couldn't stop shaking in fear until Yang climbed on the bed and held me, at some point she took off my clothes so I could sleep. I really don't know why I can't sleep with pants on.

As I laid in Yang's arms with my eyes shut, lightning struck which made me jump in fear. The gentle left hand of my fire cat stopped holding me and started to stroke my flowing hair which descended to my mid back, just how Yang likes it.

I looked up at Yang's face as my eyes started to grow heavy due to Yang rubbing the pleasure spot at the base of my wings. Before I fell asleep the last thing I heard was Yang's adorable sneeze.

 **Okay finally finished a chapter. Please review.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hello it's me: Released this chapter just because of your uncle. Sorry to hear that and should probably warn you that Cinder stuff happens next chapter so not light and happy but I'm working on other stories that are light and happy. Ruby, Blake, and Weiss stories.**

Called it. Yang's burning up and not in the usual way. I removed my forehead from Yang's and just looked at her.

My love's eyes were closed and her mouth slightly open, needing the air since her nose was stuffy. Yang's face was really red and it broke my heart to see her suffering like this and it's my fault for taking her jacket.

The whole team stood around the bed in my room as we looked at our sick brawler.

"Yang…" I let out in sadness.

I felt something grab my hand and I looked down to see it was Yang's hand. My heart swelled since she wanted me even when she was sleeping.

"You should stay with her" Weiss suggested

"I want to…..but I also want to make her soup"

"We can get the ingredients" Blake offered

"Thank you, so much"

With that the rest of the team left. I sighed and sat down in the chair I pulled up next to the bed, still holding Yang's hand. There has to be something I can do. Anything. A thought popped into my head but I can't do that now. That's for alone time. I held Yang's hand and gently stroked her hair while we waited. Sometime after everyone had left I heard Yang try to talk.

"Cold" she barely whispered

I immediately got up and went to the bathroom. I turned on the hot water for the sink and pulled up that thingy that stops the water from going down the drain. Next I went back into our bedroom and noticed Yang wasn't wearing any socks. I flung open the dresser and grabbed Yang's fuzziest pair of socks. I put the socks on Yang's feet before I went back to the bathroom. I drowned a hand towel under the hot water and when I pulled it out I wrung it out so it was only damp instead of drenched. I let the water go down the drain before I returned to the bedroom. I brushed Yang's hair out of her face before I placed the towel on her head and crawled into bed with her. Anything to keep Yang warm. I wrapped my arms around my love and snuggled into her, needing to warm her up.

"Lu…"

"Shhhhh, I'm here. Just get some rest honey" I pleaded

My hand met Yang's under the covers and I intertwined our fingers. I'm here for you fire cat. I decided to rest my eyes for a minute but ended up falling asleep.

When I woke up I noticed a hot bowl of soup by the bedside, courtesy of our friends. I decided now was a good of a time as any to wear the costume I rushed out to get this morning when I noticed Yang was sick. She is sooooooooooooooooooo going to love this. I grabbed the outfit, closed the door so nobody would see me embarrass myself, and went into the bathroom. I stripped out of my tanktop and shorts then put on the costume. I blushed just looking at myself in the mirror.

I was wearing a sexy nurse outfit that was purposefully a size or two too small. It was a tight fit but I knew that would drive Yang crazy. I heard that sweating is a good way to get better when you're sick so this should help. I took a deep breath for confidence before I left the bathroom and was judged.

The second I stepped out of the bathroom Yang started to wake up.

"H-h-how'd you s-sleep honey?" I asked with my nervousness on full display

My love's eyes shot wide open when she noticed what I was wearing.

"I love being sick" Yang stated as she propped herself up on her elbow, never taking her eyes off of my body.

I sat down in the bedside chair and picked up the spoon full of soup.

"Open wide" I requested sexily

My fire cat happily obliged and opened her mouth. I resisted the urge to kiss those sexy lips and put the spoon in Yang's mouth. Her lips wrapped around the spoon and brought the soup down her throat. We repeated until we were down to one spoonful of soup which I put in my mouth. I put the spoon in my mouth and poured the soup out before removing the spoon. Once I connected my lips with Yang's I straddled her and opened my mouth, letting the soup go down her throat. I dominated the kiss due to Yang's weakened state and loved topping.

I pulled back after thirty seconds and left Yang breathless.

"I don't think that uniform is up to dress code nurse" Yang flirted as she recovered her breath.

After that we had "fun" which we both loved.

"Next time you get sick, I'm wearing that" L Yang stated as she pointed to the discarded nurse uniform on the floor.

"Deal"

I love Yang so fucking much.


	43. Chapter 43

I was sad when I woke up, no Yang. No note either, that's not like her. I got dressed and put on the necklace Mom gave me, it was my emblem of a shattered clock with tiny dust crystals making up the numbers for time and the little dashes. As soon as I finished getting dressed I noticed a message on my scroll.

Luci an actual for real huntress wanted to kill grimm with us XD! Yang said we should let you sleep :(. Meet us in the Emerald Forest when u wake up! -Ruby

She got a name O.o? -Luci

She won't say but she has the same mark as you on her back :-o -Ruby

My heart dropped.

RUN! NOW! -Luci

I burst out the door running with my heart pounding. I kept on stopping time as much as I could, needing to make it in time. I can't lose this family! I didn't even know I could run this fast but eventually I got to the launch pads and soared through the air, flying to the location that Ruby's scroll gave out. Please let me make it. Please. I saw my target, my team was down. Food was on the ground that was clearly spiked, probably paralysis herb or something. My four enemies all held sharp weapons, preparing to kill my family. I froze time one last time and threw knife after knife until two hundred hung in the air, pointed at my enemies. When time flowed most of the knives hit them which made them back off. I did the generic superhero landing with my wings straight up, trying to scare my enemies and hide how terrified I was.

"Back off now" I warned as I looked at my paralyzed team

"Hello my darling daughter"

I'm taking that as a no. I punched a tree and used my maiden powers on it, turning it into that cliche role playing game living tree. The tree picked up my four friends and started jogging back to Beacon.

"You want me, here I am." I stated

Cinder stared me in the eyes and issued a command.

"Break her"

 **REVIEWWWWWW! Also senpai notices you Awesome and HIM**


	44. Chapter 44

I brought out Phoenix as my enemies rushed at me, all four of them. I turned a bracelet into a red dust crystal and put it into the flamethrower slot. The flamethrower activated as I directed it at Neo which she blocked with her parasol. With the other gauntlet I launched a rocket at Mercury which he kicked away. Emerald jumped out from behind Mercury with her swords drawn and brought them down to slash me but I drew the Phoenix's talons and used them to block. We struggled for five seconds before I pushed her back into the air which left me open. Mercury didn't miss his chance and kicked me in the chest, launching me back.

As I flew back I dug my talons into two trees which stopped me. I decided to use my maiden powers on the trees and brought them to life.

"Mercury, Emerald" Cinder signaled for them to handle the trees.

Now it's two on one. Neo stood in front of me, twirling her umbrella. From behind her jumped Cinder who quickly shots here arrows at me. I formed three knives which I threw to knock the arrows out of the air. Behind one of the arrows was another arrow which I didn't see and hit me between the eyes, taking out a chunk of my aura. I froze time and decided to do something very very dangerous. I jumped onto the living tree that Mercury was fighting and tried something. I focused aura into my knife belt and focused hard on making the knives big. When I was done, two large swords of aura fell into the hands on my minions. This is either a great idea or a mistake, my aura is down to half. I jumped up and went to axe kick Neo as time flowed. I was blocked by her umbrella and her knife chipped away at my aura as she slashed my leg. Another Neo appeared as I jumped back and both of them started walking towards me with a sadistic smile. I turned another bracelet back into a dust crystal but this time ice. I jammed the dust ice crystal into the flamethrower slot which turned it into a ice gun. I fired and both Neos held up their umbrellas to block but the ice went through one. I formed a extra sharp aura knife which I threw and it tore through Neo's umbrella. The ice went through the hole in the umbrella and hit Neo, hurting her.

"Gotcha" I smirked

Neo twirled her umbrella really fast which turned the ice around to me, hurting my aura. Cinder fired arrows into the gust of wind which were filled with aura, ripping through mine. I stopped time just as the last of my aura was ripped through and I caught an arrow that was about to pierce my chest. I threw the arrow at Cinder and jumped back. My nerves are kicking into overdrive. I'm gonna lose. I'm gonna die. This is the end for me. I jumped onto one of my living trees and-Treants! They're called Treants! Damn, that's been driving me crazy this entire fight. I sat on a branch of one of my Treants and let time flow. With the four of them now focusing on the Treants, they were dead in seconds. I fell as my last Treant died, getting sent into a tree from a kick by Mercury which I tried to block but ended up snapping my right arm. I screamed in pain as I was sent flying into a tree which my body broke. I clenched my eyes shut as blood dripped from my lips. I panted heavily as I was grabbed by both my arms and dragged out of the tree. I was forced on my knees and a metallic foot was placed on my back as Mercury and Neo both pulled my arms apart as far as they could. I screamed in pain as my broken arm was pulled. My clothes were cut in various places just like my skin. Blood dripped on various parts of my body as my hair was pulled, forcing my head up. Two hands belonging to Cinder grasped either side of my head, forcing me to look as some kind of worm Grimm appeared in front of my face.

"Emerald" Cinder signaled

Emerald placed her hand on the back of the Grimm and I couldn't help shaking in fear.

"Don't fear my dear Lucille, the pain will be gone soon" Cinder spoke with poisoned honey in her voice.

"Please leave my friends alone" I begged. I hate begging but I want my friends and love to be safe.

"Oh my darling daughter" Cinder began "your friends will burn along with this world"

"Yeah and I'm gonna have some fun with that blonde slut of yours" Mercury said just to piss me off and it was working "First I'm gonna rape her, then I'm going to kill her slowly and painfully, and then I'm gonna rape her again. All because of you"

My rage at his words made me do something stupid. I undid the maiden power thing I did on the dust crystals I wore as bracelets on my right arm. I used my powers to overcharge the crystals which caused an explosion that took my right arm and Mercury's legs. I screamed in pain at the loss of my arm.

"You bitch!" Mercury yelled while being thrown into a tree by the explosion. He fell to the ground since he doesn't have legs.

Arrows were shot into my body. Three went through my wings, pinning them together. I screamed in pain as blood dripped from my wings and five more arrows went through my body. Two went through my feet, two went through my knees, and one went through my hand, all pinning me to the ground. My head was forced up so I could see the end. That worm Grimm is terrifying me. I think I just got another trigger for PTSD.

"Just accept fate Lucille. You can't escape destiny" Cinder told me with that honey filled voice that relaxed and terrified me.

Neo placed her foot on my back and Cinder held my head still as Emerald touched the worm Grimm.

"Yanggg" I pathetically called out

For me those are fitting last words

 **Hey, wanna talk to your favorite emo even if you aren't a registered member of this site? Well just head on down to this link no registration needed and ignore the spaces** **us21. chatzy 63492823972482**


	45. Chapter 45

Emerald's hand was placed upon the worm Grimm while I was completely immobilized. I tried to move my head but was stopped by Cinder's firm grip. I tried to move my back even though I would move the arrows in me but Neo's foot kept me in place. All of my power and fight was gone, this is the end. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see it. The pain shooting throughout my body didn't help my crippling fear.

The sound of screams and weapons clashing persuaded me into opening my eyes. The fear went away as soon as I heard her voice.

"Get away from my daughter. Right. Now."

"Mommy" I whimpered out

"You must be mistaken, this is my daughter" Cinder pompously stated

"No mother would try to kill their daughter" Uncle Qrow defended

Cinder gritted her teeth as she realized with Mercury down she can't take on Mom and Uncle Qrow without losing most of her minions.

"Another day" with Cinder saying that, her group turned to ashes.

Mom rushed to my side while Uncle Qrow made sure the area was safe.

"You're gonna be okay" Mom promised mostly to herself "What did they do to you?"

"I-I think they….were trying to t-take my powers" I made out "Please unseal my powers"

Mom didn't question me and did as I asked. One after one I pulled the arrows out and with my enhanced powers I could heal the wounds. I screamed as I pulled out the arrows. Once all the arrows were out and my wounds healed, I pushed myself onto my back using my left arm...my only arm. I brought my hand to the stub that I use to call an arm and slowly moved it out, light forming an arm for me. I couldn't feel it. I pushed my left hand down on the ground to try and get up but my arm was weak.

"Here I've got you" Mom said as she moved my new right arm around her shoulder "Qrow come give us a hand"

"Alright" he reassured as he put his scythe away

My left arm was moved around Uncle Qrow's shoulder which hurt less than my right arm even though Mom was being gentle. Even with the support I still limped on the way to the portal.

"How'd you know I needed help?" I asked my family

"The necklace tracks when your aura hits zero birdie" Uncle Qrow explained

That makes sense. I just gave a nod to show it made sense. We stepped through the portal that led to RWBY's room. They didn't even notice us.

"Ready team?" Ruby asked

"Yeah" Weiss, Blake, and Yang yelled.

They all shot their guns at the Treant I had bring them back to the room and placed them inside the window. The Treant got ripped to shreds by the various bullets and blasts and in it's own way it was pretty. I clapped my left hand on my lap, applauding their efforts. The second I started applauding the entire team turned around with tears in their eyes. The four of them tackled me out of the chair Mom and Uncle Qrow put me in as they stepped out of the way into a portal and smiled.

"Owwwwwww" I whinned as we hit the ground and on my bad arm too

"You okay?" They all excitedly asked in unison

"Yeah just almost died and I hurt all over" I sassily stated

The team pushed themselves off of me and sat on their knees, apologizing.

I had to laugh at that but laughing made me cringe in pain. I brought my left hand to my side which stung. I saw their eyes tracing my body, looking at the fresh scars that will take time for my powers to make disappear. At the cuts in my clothes and the various bruises on my body. Yang's eyes drifted to the scar that went all the way around my right arm, her pupils shrinking a bit told me all. My fire cat knew I lost an arm. She decided to hide it from everyone by acting like her affectionate self.

"My hero" Yang praised as she hugged me and nudged her head into my neck.

"Gah, Yang that hurts" I whinned

"We'll go get food" Blake yelled as she dragged Ruby and Weiss out of the room, knowing Yang is gonna kiss me better.

As soon as the door shut Yang got to work. Starting at my feet and working her way up to my head, Yang planted multiple kisses on every scar and bruise on my aching body. The contact hurt but felt good at the same time. After Yang kissed the last scar on the right side of my forehead she made her way down to my lips and planted her's against mine. Yang would have straddled me if she didn't know it would hurt like hell.

"Gah, my wings" I whinned as they were getting sore since I was on my back

Yang picked me up and threw me over her shoulder which made me blush.

"Y-Yang!" I yelled "Put me down!"

"Nevah!" Yang yelled back

Yang put a hand around my back so I wouldn't fall as she started to spin around in a circle. We both couldn't help but laugh and just enjoy this moment. This moment seemed extra special considering I almost died fifteen minutes ago.

"We're b-"

"Help me" I begged as I was getting motion sick

My returned friends made Yang stop spinning and put me down on Blake's bed. The rest of the night was fun, we watched a movie and ate dinner before Yang took me to bed. I smiled the whole night.


	46. Chapter 46

Today is the day and Blake is full on boss mode right now.

"You sure you can handle this?" Blake questioned us

"Yeah I'm a great cook and Luci here is an expert with a violin" Yang boasted as she wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me in.

Blake sighed in reassurance.

"Thank you"

"Anything for a friend" I reassured

"Ruby and Weiss should be back in twenty minutes, we should hurry and get set up" Blake nicely ordered

I carried my violin set while Yang carried the table and Blake carried the tablecloth, candelabra, silverware, and plates. We got set up in ten minutes and Yang went to the student kitchen to start cooking while I got out my violin and bow.

"Luci, do you think Weiss will like this?" Blake asked me

"Good grief. You know Weiss, she's gonna love this." I promised

Blake responded with a smile and we both used our faunus hearing to hear that Weiss was coming. Blake stood with her hands folded in front of her by the door while I started playing the violin. As the door opened I noticed Weiss's pure white dress which perfectly contrasted with Blake's black dress.

"Madams, your food will be here shortly" I said as resturantesque as possible

Weiss was speechless which is a nice change. Blake led Weiss to the seat across from her and they started talking. I tried to be polite and tune out but still focused enough to play the violin.

Ruby opened the door to the roof and said "Ladies, dinner is served" like an actual waitress.

I really am happy to be a part of this special night. It stayed special until a man opened the door to the roof and his expression changed to anger.

"Father?!" Weiss questioned with fear as she stood up in shock

"I take time out of my busy schedule to come visit for your birthday and find this?! You're coming home right now Weiss, clearly letting you attend Beacon was a mistake"

"I refuse" Weiss rebelled

"You don't have a choice in the matter. Clearly you have been around more than one bad influence" Weiss's dad insulted as he looked at me and Blake and approached Blake with harming intent.

Blake stared at Weiss's dad as he approached her and tried to be polite despite knowing he's a racist bastard.

"Hello, my name is B-"

He slapped Blake.

"Mutts should speak when spoken to, not of their own volition"

Okay, he's an asshole. Blake was sent to the ground and glared at Weiss's dad which made him draw his rapier and point it at Blake. Weiss ran in between them and started to beg.

"Please stop father. I love her!"

"The same way a child loves a pet" he countered

That did not help Blake's opinion. Personally I didn't give a fuck to him insulting our race, that's Blake's thing. If he starts insulting me that's different but I don't like that he's insulting my friends.

"I would never let my child be in a relationship with a filthy Faunus"

Blake snapped at that and pushed Weiss out of the way then ran at Weiss's dad. I decided to help and broke my violin over the back of his head. It did nothing.

"Awwwwww shit" I sighed

Apparently me and Blake being single file without Weiss in between wasn't a good idea. Something humanoid appeared behind him wielding a rapier. Silver Chariot! I had to…..shut up. With a swing of it's rapier Blake and I were knocked off the building.

"Fuck!" I yelled

"Weiss!" Blake yelled

"Blake!" Weiss returned with a scream

If I didn't grab Blake and flap my wings to change our course then we would have been impaled on a statue which is not as much fun as it sounds. Going to the library as a kid to get books was not always fun. I tried to land first so Blake didn't get hurt but she made it so she landed first which knocked her out.

I sighed as I got up for the hard landing and said "This is so like you. Always the martyr. Stop stealing my thing Blake"

Well whining to an unconscious body isn't gonna solve anything. Instead of being an idiot I opened my scroll and sent a message. I pressed Sis and Sunflower 3. I sent the following voice recording.

"Yeah so um...Weiss's dad came and is trying to drag her back to Atlas. He threw me and Blake off a roof, she's knocked out imma try to stop him probably not gonna do much. Please hurry"

I pressed send and put my scroll back onto my wrist. Well this is gonna be hell. I ran over to the landing pad for airships and saw Weiss struggling against her father, trying to get away. His eyes saw that I was running to save Weiss and gave his guards an order.

"Shoot to kill the mutt"

The ten guards opened fire on me with their assault rifles and bullets flew towards me.

"Time stop!"

I drew about fifty knives and threw them. Every single bullet and a knife meet it and every single guard had the handle on a knife about to hit them in the face.

"Time shall flow again"

In shock Weiss's dad let go of Weiss's wrist which she used to glyph behind me.

"Go on, I got this."

"No...you don't" Weiss sadly stated as she ran away

"You just made a deadly mistake mutt" Weiss's dad threatened

"Bring it old man!" I taunted.

We both drew our weapons and his Stand appeared with a rapier in tow. Good grief.

I threw a couple knives to test out his speed and his familiar slashed them away with a speed I could barely see. Shit. Okay flamethrower, fire beats ice right? As I activated my flamethrower on my gauntlets the familiar starting to swing it's sword clockwise. Oh shit. I used most of my aura to block my searing hot flames. When the flames finally cleared I saw Weiss's dad rushing at me. Before I could even stop time I was hit with a flurry of attacks and dust blasts. I closed my eyes and brought up my arms in a X shape to guard. When I opened my eyes I was on the ground with a sword pointed at my throat. I've lost. I hate losing.

"Give in mutt" I was ordered

I started laughing.

"Sorry, I'm stubborn and fighting for a friend"

When it comes to A or B I always choose C. I froze time and scrambled to my feet to get to a couple of rocks and used my maiden powers on them to turn them into spiders.

Time resumed.

"Quite the annoying semblance you have" Weiss's dad said

"I get that a lot. You've won, just end me." I admitted bitterly

"Gladly mutt"

With that both his and his Stand attack me with a flurry of lunges that took down the rest of my aura.

With his blade to my throat close enough to draw blood he spoke "Only humans are fit to walk Remnant, you mutts are no better than Grimm"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that old man" I sassily replied

I could hear her. I let my head fall against the hard concrete and my hero did all the work. Yang delivered a punch that knocked Weiss's dad on his back and I took that chance to have my spiders attack. When the venom of all seven of them are combined say in a body, they make that body go limp.

Yang helped me up and brought me into a hug.

"Wait for backup next time, kay babe?" Yang asked

"Kay" I responded and said "I'll be right back"

I dragged Weiss's dad back to his airship and setup the auto pilot for the Schnee Dust Company headquarters.

"You're gonna listen to what I have to say since I know you're still conscious. You remind me of my father and I hated my father." I began and showed off my scars "my father was an abusive drunk who caused me so much suffering. Even if you don't mean to, ordering Weiss around is making her suffer. I don't ever want to see my father again but if possible I want you and Weiss to patch up your relationship. Weiss is like a sister to me and she is happy with her life so don't take it away from her" after my speech I turned on the autopilot and jumped out of the airship falling fifty feet and was caught by my fire cat.

"My hero" I swooned

"You dummy" Yang sighed and planted kisses around the middle of my neck.

"Yang not her-ohhhhhhh" I let out

At first I thought Yang was trying to start a make out session but then I noticed she was kissing where I had been stabbed. I rolled my eyes and placed my hand on Yang's chin and raised it so I could plant a kiss on her lips that had my blood on them.


	47. Chapter 47

I was never really one for exercise, I hate it to be honest.

"What cha doin?" Yang asked as she popped up from behind me.

I'm currently in the library trying to read but Yang is….Yang. I just now noticed that when Yang in on her knees with her head on the armrest of the chair her hair is touching the ground.

"When was the last time you got a haircut?" I asked preparing for the worst

"Six years, why?" Yang casually answered

My jaw actually dropped at her answer.

"Six years?! Yang you seriously need a haircut!"

"Luci, don't make me hurt you" my love threatened which made my eyes widen.

"Y-Yang?" I asked trying to hide how deep her threat stung.

Yang is my world so her threatening me hurt a lot.

"I-I just wanted to help" I stated

"Nobody touches the hair, you know that" Yang stated angrily as I watched her walk away.

I brought my legs to my chest and rested my head against my knees. Why do I always fuck up in the worst way possible? I knew that if I tried to go back to my room there's the chance Yang might be there and she probably doesn't want to see me and other students would see the tears that are currently coming out of my eyes. Memories came back of that time I very nicely asked father if I could get a haircut since my hair was down to the floor. I was pushed on the floor with his foot holding me down as he pulled my hair and used a knife to cut it off which hurt like hell.

"Luci?"

I looked up to see that it was Ruby.

"Hey kiddo" I responded trying to hide my pain

"I'm not buying it" Ruby stated

"Dammit" I sighed

"Alright, what's wrong?" Ruby asked as she sat on the arm of the chair

"I think I finally ruined it" I cried

"Ruined what?" Ruby asked softly

"Me and Yang. I-I just suggested maybe she should get a haircut and she just glared at me and got mad and- oh god I'm gonna be all alone again aren't I?" I broke down sobbing and brought my right hand up to my mouth.

The people staring and their whispers were as clear as crystal to me even in this state. Ruby wrapped her arms around me which calmed me down.

"Yang's just been really stressed lately, I think she just snapped. She didn't mean anything by it." Ruby comforted

"She didn't talk to me about how stressed she's been, I could have helped. Maybe she just doesn't love me anymore" I contemplated.

My worst fear is coming true, Yang hates me now. Now I'm gonna have to leave Beacon and live alone in a cave till the day a wolf eats me alive and-

"You slapped me?!" I almost screamed

"I wanted you to calm down!" Ruby frantically defended "look Yang loves you more than anything, you just need to talk to her about this"

"I'm scared" I timidly admitted

"Don't be" Ruby reassured as she wrapped me in another hug.

"Every single day I'm scared Ruby. I'm scared that Yang just sees me as a burden, some lost bird she has to take care of. I'm scared some day she'll just get fed up and leave me, probably today. She's my world and I'm just a burden to her"

I brought my hand up to my cheek after Ruby slapped me AGAIN.

"Stop that! Yang loves you so much she planned your wedding for tomorrow all by herself and it's gonna be perfect and beautiful and crap!" Ruby ranted and realized she ruined a surprise

"Yang….planned our whole wedding?" I asked aloud

Ruby covered her face with her hands and whinned into them.

"Yang's gonna kill meeeeeee" Ruby feared

I put my hand on Ruby's shoulder to try and comfort her.

"I won't let her" I reassured my sister as of tomorrow

I stood up forgetting Ruby was still hugging me so she fell to the ground with her usual quirkiness and arm flailing with wide eyes.

"Sorry" I apologized "I'm gonna go find Yang and fix things"

"Okay" Ruby mumbled into the floor

The world around me finally opened up, shedding the shadows that had surrounded me. I noticed that everyone in the library had tissues and popcorn. Wow my life really is a soap opera…. or a bad fanfiction. I was embarrassed as I left the library but I had something important to do.

I know Yang and she always goes to the gym when she's mad or stressed. What kind of wife would I be if I didn't know little things like that.

The people running in terror away from the gym told me I was right. What the hell am I even gonna say?

I hid behind the door to the gym and looked inside. Yang was beating up what looked like her seventh punching bag given the pile of broken ones on the ground with sand shrouding most of them. Make that eight. With a sigh Yang walked over to the boxing ring and sat on the edge with her head down.

"I'm such a bitch" she said to herself

I lost my balance and fell forward on my face while cursing.

"Luci?"

"Um, hey" I answered as I scrambled to my feet

Yang got up from the ring and started walking swiftly towards me as she talked.

"Look I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I've just been stressed lately and I took it out on you, I'm such a bitc-"

I cut off Yang as she came close enough for me to wrap my arms around her and connect our lips. At first Yang was shocked but melted into the kiss that took a lot of courage to start. I pulled back to look Yang in the eyes and brought my hands to behind Yang's head so she would have to look me in the eyes even if she didn't want to.

"I won't lie and say what you said didn't hurt, it hurt a lot and made me cry but Ruby made me realize something. I hate to admit it but destiny is a thing, it wants to happen. I...think destiny wants us to be together. After all we've been through most couples would break up but we haven't. I...I love you and no matter how much we fight that won't change. I really wish we wouldn't fight but I'm ready to suffer if it means I can still be with you. What I'm trying to say is that whenever something is wrong you can talk to me...Ugh I suck at talking"

After my speech was done Yang grabbed my arms and brought them down to my sides which made my mind panic. What did I do wrong? Every anxiety I had went away as Yang wrapped her arms around me which restricted my movements, not that I care.

"I'm sorry" Yang apologized

"It's okay, I shouldn't have freaked out like that" I reassured

"No, you were right and I was such a bitch"

"Yang, you're fine, okay? I love you"

I didn't mean for it to but that made Yang sadder considering how mean she was before. Now I was the one feeling like a bitch when I saw Yang start to cry. I tried to wipe away her tears but her arms restricted my movement. Whenever presented with option A or B I always like to pick C. I didn't see the harm in letting Yang know what I was gonna do.

"Za Warudo. Toki wo tomare"

I used both my hands to move Yang's arms and wipe the tears from her currently blank face. Lastly I wrapped her arms back around my own before I said the magic words.

"Toki wo ugoki daze"

Time continued it's flow and I smiled while looking into Yang's pretty blue eyes. I hated seeing tears in them. I could only force a smile to comfort her as Yang apologized over and over. This broke my heart. I decided that I would brighten up Yang but attacking her weak spot. I brought my head down to Yang's neck and circled my tongue around her pulse. I loved hearing Yang's voice catch in her breathe. I loved it more when she moaned as I sucked on her pulse. Eventually I had to pull back and was happy that my plan had worked, no more tears.

"If you really wanna make it up to me, I may have an idea" I teased as I broke Yang's grasp and put my finger on her collar slowly drawing my finger up towards her head and walking away, teasingly having my finger on the tip of her chin as I made my way to the mats.

I didn't need eyes in the back of my head or enhanced hearing like I do have to know that Yang is following. As we arrived I pointed to one of the mats and ordered Yang "Lie down"

"Yes ma'am" Yang obliged

As soon as Yang lied down I crawled on top of her with an arm on either side supporting me.

"I realized I haven't worked out yet this week"

I started to do pushups over Yang. My fire cat was entranced as I went up, then down low enough for our lips to connect. Up, down, kiss. Up, down, kiss. Up, down, kiss. When I was done and sweaty I had lost track of how many pushups I had done but I was coated in sweat.

"See, nothing is wrong" I reassured once again

"I still hate myself for making you go through that" Yang once again defied my reassurance

Great time for another speech. I moved so I wouldn't crush Yang and collapsed on the mat next to her. As I wrapped my arm around her and brought Yang closer I started another speech.

"You remember how we met?" I asked

"Yeah, I was walking back to Beacon from trying to get info on where my mom could be and I saw this REALLY sexy redhead getting mugged."

"My hero" I praised which made Yang wrap her arm around me.

Yang only smiled and said "whenever you need me"

"Yeah well, since you saved me I've always felt more like a lost puppy you have to take care of more than anything. I just wanted to get out there that I feel like your obligation" I continued

It didn't even take Yang a full second to sit up and slap me.

I brought a hand to my stinging cheek before screaming "Why are you two so slap-happy?!"

I was grabbed by my chin and forced to stare into my love's eyes.

"You are not a damn burden. I saved you from that mugger because I wanted to. I became your friend because I wanted to. I'm your best friend because I want to. I started dating you because I wanted to. I fell in love with you because I wanted to. I proposed to you because I wanted to. I am gonna marry you because I want to. I will do anything for you just because I want to do anything for you"

I never tire of the feeling of my heart swelling when Yang says something sweet like this.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" I swooned as I grabbed Yang and nudged my head into her neck over and over like a dog does to your hand when you pet it "I love you so much"

"So you...forgive me?" Yang sheepishly asked which I found adorable

"Of course I do butttttttttt I still think you could use a haircut so I'll make a deal with you. Get a haircut before our wedding tomorrow and I'll wear whatever you want me to within reason for a week"

"Who snitched?" Yang asked while cracking her knuckles

"Rubes, take it easy on her she helped me get through our little lovers spat"

"No" Yang answered with a sadistic smile and took off running.

I tried to chase her but it really surprises me how fast Yang can run when she wants to. My fire cat left me in the dust and I could barely hear what she did.

"Yang no! We can talk about this!" Ruby yelled

The next thing I heard was a loud metal object dropping onto the ground which sounded like a safe. Then Ember Celica went off.

"MY COOKIES!"

"God dammit Yang" I said to myself

 **You like?**


	48. Chapter 48

My heart is beating so goddamn fast I feel like it's gonna burst out of my chest. Today is the day. I struggled with the dress I was putting on behind the curtain.

"Ugh, it's so frilly" I whinned

"Just put it on already" Weiss ordered

I think I regret my choice in bridesmaid. Yang gets Ruby and Blake while I get Weiss. My logic is that I wanted this day to be perfect and Weiss is a known perfectionist. Considering this is the thirteenth time I've had to readjust my dress, maybe too perfect is a thing.

"There, how does it look now?" I questioned as I stepped out from behind the curtain.

"You look perfect!" Weiss exclaimed

"Hmm, I might just have to tell Blake you said that" I teased and enjoyed her panicked reaction

"Please don't" Weiss begged

"Kidding, Ice Queen" I reassured my friend

"You spend far too much time around that brute, honestly what do you see in her?" Weiss inquired exasperated

"She's kind, funny, pretty, and most importantly Yang has always been there for me when I need her most" I explained and allowing my mind to drift

I'm not a really girly girl, hell this dress looks terrible on me in my opinion but I do hope Yang likes it. Even though I'm more of a tomboy I feel like a ten nave girl right now. I've never been this excited.

"LUCI!" Weiss yelled which made me jump

"What?!" I yelled back as I landed

"I've been saying your name for the last minute, it's time"

"Um Weiss" I shyly called out

"Is something wrong?" She asked

"Um...maybe. I have a problem that maybe Yang knows but I've never up and told her"

"What is it?" Weiss inquired

"I…..might have a horrible case of stage fright" I sheepishly admitted while kicking the ground in shame, not daring to meet Weiss's judgmental gaze.

"Well, just focus on Yang" Weiss suggested and grabbed my hand, dragging me before I ran away in fear which I was tempted to do.

The entire walk there I tried to argue but eventually I found it to be useless. I stood behind the door to the ceremony hall room thing and this is usual the part where the father of the bride would walk down the aisle with her. I'm glad my father isn't here. Today is the best day of my life. With one last deep breath I opened the door and Blake began to play the wedding song. My feet went on automatic as I stared at my soon to be wife. Yang was wearing a silky veil which perfectly complemented her white dress that made her look like an angel. I barely came back to my senses before tripping on the step which I slowly climbed which hurt my feet because high heels. As soon as I was within reach Yang and I stared into each other's eyes and took each other's hand.

"You look beautiful love bird"

"Same to you fire cat"

Soon enough the actual ceremony began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join the union of Yang Xiao Long and Lucile Ambrosine in holy matrimony. I believe you two have written your own vows?" The pastor went on

Yang went first "Luci, ever since the first day I met you I felt something special. We have been through so much together, both bad and good. I have never regretted a second of it. The first time I saw you get kidnapped I hated myself for not being able to stop them in time. When we rescued you and I saw you were okay I was so happy and relieved. Our first hug was warm, our first kiss was electric, the first time we made lo-" I covered Yang's mouth which told her too much info "Whenever I see your smile my heart skips a beat. Whenever I see you cry my heart breaks. I love you so much and I am your's, in both body and soul. "

Wow….Yang said that. YANG said that. It moved me to the brink of tears. Now it was my turn and my stage fright was kicking in but after the beautiful speech, I can not let Yang down. I took one last gaze to all the guests. Ruby who is Yang's bridesmaid, Weiss who was mine, Blake the accompanist, Mom, Dad, Uncle Qrow…..I do not know a lot of people. As I took one final look at my friends and soon to be family I zoned them out and focused only on the love of my life.

"Yang...oh Yang, words can't describe my feelings for you but I'll try. When you first saved me when we met I just thought you were the prettiest thing I've ever seen. I grew up having to distance myself from everyone which made me really unknowledgable about the world. Despite that you helped me learn what I needed to know without ever getting frustrated. I constantly get depression spells and have other issues that impair me and most would find annoying but not you. You're my light, my reason for living, the face I look forward to seeing everyday, the smile that can brighten up my day even when I'm in the worst of moods. Um, I'm running out of things to say...I love you and thank you for loving me back. Most human and Faunus relationships don't work let alone lesbian human and Faunus relationships so I'm really happy we made it work….Oh! I use to not believe in destiny, I thought it was just something people claimed to exist so they had a sense of security but you made me believe that destiny is real. We were meant for each other. Um….end speech?"

I made everyone laugh which made me smile.

"Ring bearer" The pastor called and signaled Uncle Qrow to come up with the wedding rings.

"Ummmm, I may or may not have sold the rings for some great scotch"

I brought out Pheonix and pointed them at Qrow.

"Kidding Tweetie" he said as he opened the box which showed both rings were still there which made me melt Phoenix back into aura.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a ring. I carefully took Yang's left hand a slipped the ring into it's rightful place on her ring finger and she proceeded to do the same to me.

"I now pronounce the two of you wife and wife, you may kiss the bride" the pastor finished

Yang got her signature smirk and put her arms around the back of my neck for support. Ever since we got engaged I knew that at our wedding I wanted to do what I'm about to do. If it was not for the arms around the back of my neck Yang would have hit the floor since I swept her feet out from under her and held her up with my arm on her back. It was the cliche sweep the girl off her feet scene.

"I love you" with that I closed the gap between us and firmly planted my lips against Yang's.

We kissed for what seemed like an eternity as the crowd of six cheered. As I pulled away I blushed really hard at how aggressive I was in public.

"U-U-Um I-I-I-I-I-" I stammered before Yang cut me off

"No words, only lips" Yang flirted before switching our positions so that now I was swept off my feet.

"Thanks for coming out everyone" Yang thanked our friends and family before she scooped me up bridal style and ran us out of the wedding hall and onto Bumblebee….still in our wedding dresses. This is one of the many many reasons I love Yang.

As Yang revved up the engine she asked "where to love bird?"

"Down this street, make the third right. About halfway down the the road there will be a hotel" I instructed as I got out of Yang's arms against my better judgment and sat on the back of the bike with my arms around my love.

"Alright, Mrs. Xiao Long" Yang teased

I rested my head against Yang's back on the ride to my surprise for Yang. During the ride my mind was fixated on that one thing Yang brought up, my name.

Lucile Ambrosine Xiao Long. I like the sound of that. Actually I fucking love the sound of that. Nothing could make the giant idiotic smile on my face go away and I didn't want it to. I'm Luci Xiao Long. Suddenly Yang slammed on the breaks.

"The Gilded Swan?!" Yang squealed in anticipation as she gazed at the hotel halfway down the street.

"Only the best for you" I flirted as I planted a kiss on Yang's cheek.

My love excitedly took off again towards the fanciest and most expensive hotel in Vale. I saved up a lot of money from those archery contests.

As Yang pulled up to the hotel and slowed down, a valet approached.

"May I take your….motorcycle…..ma'am?"

Yep, maybe my bad for not telling Yang we were going to the fanciest hotel in all of Vytal.

"Happily" Yang answered and tossed the valet the keys as we went into the hotel

The lobby was mostly shiny yellow that was suppose to look like gold but me and Yang knew better.

"Woaaaah, look at all the gold" Yang swooned

Okay so maybe just me. I had to smile at how cute Yang was being even if it was mostly her naivete. I grasped Yang's hand and ignored the stares as we made our way to the front desk.

"Room for Xiao Long" I announced as I approached and by the way the worker glared at my wings I could tell she didn't like Faunus.

The worker looked through the book for a couple seconds before realized the filthy Faunus was telling the truth and handed Yang a roomkey.

"Room fifteen sixty nine" she said bitterly.

"Someone's not getting a tiiiiiip" Yang sang out as she dragged me away from the racist

I had to laugh at that until we got to the elevator and Yang pressed the button with the number fifteen next to it.

Yang squeezed my hand and then said "I love you" as the elevator went up

My smile widened which I didn't think was possible. Best day ever. I let Yang lead me to our room and watched as she swooped the room key in its slot. The second we entered I loved hearing Yang's gasp that I knew was coming.

I had gotten us the penthouse which was massive. White tiles made up the floor with a blood red making up the cracks between them. Red curtains lined the far wall to block out sunlight since the far wall was entirely made of glass along with the adjacent wall to the left which also had curtains but this time they were black. A giant tv sat against the left glass wall for entertainment for us. Next to the bed was a mini fridge stocked with all our favorite foods. Man the bed, Yang squealed in delight and dove right into the bed when she saw it. The bed couldn't have been more cliche if it tried. the entire king sized bed was shaped like a heart with red heart shaped covers and at least ten heart shaped pillows which matched the giant heart on the ceiling along with the heart shaped doorknobs.

"Welcome to the honeymoon suite" I called out to my wife

Yang was currently stripping out of her wedding dress.

"U-Ummm" I made out as Yang stepped out of the last part of her dress and moved to take off mine while in her underwear only.

I just sighed and turned around knowing it's useless to fight her. Within ten seconds we were now both down to our underwear which I planned on us staying like this for the rest of the weekend.

"You are so beautiful" Yang complimented me

"I'll look prettier after a shower" I said as I realized how much I was sweating. Today made me really nervous. Having Yang undress me didn't help.

Yang crashed on the bed while I turned the heart shaped doorknob and entered the bathroom. Heart mirror, heart shower head, heart sink and shower handles, even heart toilet seat covers. Oh my god even heart towels. If it wasn't for the face I could hear Yang gushing on the other side of the door I would have regretted all this girly stuff. She can be so cute sometimes. Once I'm out of this shower I'm gonna do what every couple does on their wedding night.

 **Do I actually have to say that there is a lemon next chapter**


	49. Lemon Three

I opened the door to the shower and turned the heart shaped handle with an H next to it before stepping back out of the door without letting any of that evil cold water hit me. I reached behind me and past my wings to unhook my bra. I let it fall to the floor and then I took off my panties before sticking my foot back in the shower and found that it was good enough.

I walked in and closed the glass door behind me. The second I stepped under the water I could see it dripping from my bangs. Maybe I should have long hair again? It's not like it takes more than ten seconds for me to grow. In my distracted state I didn't notice that Yang had entered the bathroom, discarded her underwear, and entered the shower behind me. I only noticed when my wife groped me from behind. I couldn't suppress my moan.

Yang chuckled and asked "You like that?"

I blushed and crossed my arms under my large breasts, unable to hide how much I liked it.

"You know all my weak spots" I defended

"You know it love bird" Yang countered with a big smile that I could see through the glass mirror "Now how about we move this somewhere more comfortable"

I tried to look away since I was so embarrassed and blushing bright red.

"...Okay" I meekly answered

Yang turned off the shower and took my hand, leading me to the heart shaped bed. Suddenly Yang stopped which caused me to finally look up from the floor. The second our eyes met, Yang pushed me down onto the bed. Yang pinned my arms above my head and was straddling my hips.

"I wanted to tooooooop" I whinned and pouted

"Well too bad because I like your bottom. Now just lay back and enjoy love bird" Yang smirked

My love removed her hands from my arms and moved those soft hands to my large breasts and softly caressed them which caused me to moan.

"You like that?" Yang asked even though she knew the answer

My response was another moan as Yang used those god like hands to make me squirm. I threw my head back against the heart shaped pillow as Yang rubbed my nipples between her fingers which caused another long moan. My wife continued to pleasure my breasts and squirm under her incredibly skilled fingers, knowing all my weak spots.

"Ooooooooooh yeaaaaaaah" I almost yelled in ecstasy

Suddenly Yang stopped which disappointed me.

"Don't stop" I pleaded

Within three seconds I got my answer as to why Yang stopped and it made me clench the sheets of the bed. Yang stroked the walls of my vagina with her tongue which caused a loud moan to surface. I wrapped my legs around Yang's head, bringing her deeper inside me. I bucked my hips, trying to fuck myself on Yang's tongue. I kept moaning as my love lapped up my juices.

While Yang made me feel so much pleasure I reached into the bedside table and pulled out a rather large double sided pink dildo. Oh fuck it was so embarrassing asking for this to be put in the room. I taped Yang on her pretty head with the dildo which caused her to look up and pull away. My wife got a wicked smile on her face as she took it from my hand.

"Please hurry" I pleaded

"Good thing licking you got me wet" Yang stated as she stuck the dildo inside herself which caused her to moan.

I moved towards the edge of the heart shaped bed and loved the feeling as Yang entered me. My moans filled the entire room as my love penetrated me. Yang gripped my hands and stared into my eyes which I returned as my wife started to thrust. Yang kept hitting the deepest part of me and I did my best to thrust backup give my fire cat the same pleasure she was giving me.

In between our loud moans I stated "I love you"

Hearing that caused Yang to go faster.

"I love you too love bird"

We continued to moan as we felt the amazing feeling of our climax approached. I gazed into the beautiful blue eyes of my loves as our climax got even closer. Yang bent down as she increased her thrusting again and met my lips in a passionate kiss which sent us over the edge. We both hit our orgasm and screamed into each other's at the intensity.

As soon as Yang pulled the soaked dildo out of both of us I grabbed the arm of my love and pulled her into my arms.

I think I know why our sex was so intense this time. We didn't just have sex, we made love.


	50. Chapter 50

**Okay so I owe a serious apology to all of you for not updating in a while. This is gonna sound like an excuse but I have been depressed lately. I do enjoy reading your reviews, even if it's just a single word. Anyway here's chapter fifty and btw the story is coming to a close.**

Ugh I'm so tired, I don't wanna wake up. I used all my strength to open my eyes and gazed at my adorable wife who was snuggled into my chest.

" _Where's the harm in sleeping in?"_ I thought

I closed my eyes and drifted back off into peaceful blissful sleep. The next time I woke up now it was Yang who was holding me. I never tire of the feeling of Yang's arms around my waist. A kiss was placed on the back of my head which made me nudge backwards into my new wife. I internally squealed as my dream had come true. I'm married to a girl I love more than anything.

"What cha squealing about love bird?" Yang asked

Okay not nearly as internal as I thought. I blushed in embarrassment before answering.

"Since I was a little girl being abused by my dad I always had one dream. Most girls want their knight in shining armor but I always just wanted a princess to come to my rescue and make me fall in love with her. You made my wish come true and I couldn't love you more for it"

"I'm no princess" Yang modestly defended as she stroked my short red hair

"You're wrong. The second you came into my life you became my princess" I responded while blushing

"Awwww" Yang swooned and held me tighter

I leaned against Yang and just loved the feeling of her. Hmmmmmm, this is bliss. Yang turned on the television and flipped to a movie she liked and kept lightly stroking my hair which made me lightly moan. Her other hand moved to my left wing and she just let it rest there.I nuzzled my head into the crook of Yang's neck and wrapped my arms around my wife's waist. We cuddled for hours and hours and hours. We talked, joked, flirted, kissed, and most importantly just enjoyed being around each other. I'll never get tired of being around my love.

Right now I was holding Yang since she had drifted off to sleep. My fire cat was using my right wing as a pillow and I wrapped my other wing around her as a blanket. Only the best for my wife and I still love the sound of that. Even though I've 'marked' Yang as mine, I still want to prove she's mine somehow. I got an idea that rubbed off on me from Yang, no chance it was my own idea.

I moved my hand up from Yang's waist to her shoulder where I brushed her golden hair out of the way. I leaned in closer and sucked on Yang's neck, planting a hickey on her which made her moan softly in her sleep.

" _Soooooooo cuteeeeeeeeeee"_ I swooned in my head

I gently kissed the mark I had just left on my love just because I could. Mine. My Yang. The mark proves she's mine and nobody will take her away from me. Ever.

The rest of our honeymoon weekend was spent like this, just loving each other. We mostly just cuddled, flirted, and….I'd rather not say the other thing. It's embarrassing. We never left the room since we had everything we would ever need right next to us.

Sadly enough the time to check out came much to my dismay since our honeymoon weekend had been just complete bliss. Downside is we didn't actually wear our regular clothes so we had to leave in our wedding dresses. My face was pure red the entire time as we got stares from people in the city as we rode back on Bumblebee. The worst part is having to parade through Beacon like that with people I have to see everyday. Of course Yang had no problem with it, being as courageous as always but that's a drop in the bucket of things I love about my wife. I'm never gonna get tired of that.

Yang's my wife. Yang's my wife. Yang's my wife. Yang's my wife. Yang's my wife. Yang's my wife. Yang's my wife. Yang's my wife. Yang's my wife. Yang's my wife. Yang's my wife. Yang's my wife. Yang's my wife. Yang's my wife. Yang's my wife. Yang's my wife. Yang's my wife. Yang's my wife. Yang's my wife. Yang's my wife. Yang's my wife. Yang's my wife. Yang's my wife. Yang's my wife. Yang's my wife. Yang's my wife. Yang's my wife. Yang's my wife. Yang's my wife. Yang's my wife. Yang's my wife. Yang's my wife. Yang's my wife. Yang's my wife. Yang's my wife. Yang's my wife.

Luci Xiao Long. Luci Xiao Long. Luci Xiao Long. Luci Xiao Long. Luci Xiao Long. Luci Xiao Long. Luci Xiao Long. Luci Xiao Long. Luci Xiao Long. Luci Xiao Long. Luci Xiao Long. Luci Xiao Long. Luci Xiao Long. Luci Xiao Long. Luci Xiao Long. Luci Xiao Long. Luci Xiao Long. Luci Xiao Long. Luci Xiao Long. Luci Xiao Long. Luci Xiao Long. Luci Xiao Long. Luci Xiao Long. Luci Xiao Long. Luci Xiao Long. Luci Xiao Long. Luci Xiao Long. Luci Xiao Long. Luci Xiao Long. Luci Xiao Long. Luci Xiao Long. Luci Xiao Long. Luci Xiao Long. Luci Xiao Long. Luci Xiao Long. Luci Xiao Long.

I kept repeating myself those chants to dull the embarrassment until we got to our room and changed back into our normal clothes.

"Much better" I sighed

"You're embarrassed to let people know we're married?" Yang asked with a bit a skepticism in her crestfallen voice

"N-No not at all! I-I just-" I was cut off by Yang laughing and pulling me into a warm embrace

"You are too cute when you can't tell I'm messing with you" my wife responded

"Gimme a break"


	51. Chapter 51

"Wear it" Yang stated

"No" I replied

"Wear it" Yang repeated

"No" I repeated

"Wear it please?" Yang asked

"No" I repeated

"Wear it or else" Yang threatened

"No" I repeated while getting ready for whatever Yang was planning.

Yang tackled me to the ground and pulled off my tanktop. I tried to fight as Yang slipped a black corset under my torso and brought the two sides of the corset together over my stomach and buckled the six buckles. Yang sat on my left arm as she forced a long black glove onto my right hand and sat on my right arm as she forced the counterpart of the previous glove onto my left hand. Next Yang sat on my stomach as she pulled off my shorts and replaced them with extremely form fitting pants. Lastly my love sat on my legs and forced on black boots. The corset covered my breasts which was at least one good thing. With a giant smirk Yang pulled me to my feet.

"So how do you feel?" My fire cat asked

"I feel violated" I answered with a sigh

"Oh well, sexy is it's own reward"

I sighed again.

"Okay, you've seen me like this. Please can I take it off now?"

"Nope. I cut my hair before our wedding so you have to wear what I want. Now for the final touch"

Around my neck Yang placed a black choker.

"Yang...I LOOK LIKE A DOMINATRIX!" I yelled

"You can dominate me" Yang flirted "seriously though, you look fine. Let's go see what the rest of the team thinks"

"I don't have an option do I?"

"Nope" Yang replied while popping the p

Yang opened the door to the hallway and was pushing me out of the room. I did the smart thing and ran into the room next to Yang close behind, not wanting to miss out on the reaction of our team.

"Hey sis, um sisses, sisi?" Ruby attempted to greet but was confused since I'm now her sister too.

I ran across the room and took Ruby by the hands.

"Ruby, please make Yang let me take this off" I begged

"I'm sorry Luci, she's holding my cookies hostage" Ruby almost cried

"Blake?"

"My favorite book"

"Weiss?"

"My diary"

I turned around to face Yang and cried "You're evil"

"So how does Luci look everyone?" Yang asked the room

"Really cute" Ruby innocently answered since she's the only straight person in the room

"Good" Blake and Weiss answered as they brought their books to their faces to hide the slight blush

" _They're blushing over me? Well I guess my regular clothes are a bit baggy"_

"Please can I change?" I requested again

"Our bet was I get to choose what you wear and I say, Luci Xiao Long you are to wear that outfit everyday!" Yang dramatically stated

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" I dramatically asked as I felt my world shatter

The next day I was forced to wear this...THING to combat class. I think I'm about to die from embarrassment. As if wearing this wasn't bad enough I was up to fight first so all eyes were on me. I sighed since I was going up against Cardin.

"What's with the dominatrix outfit?" He laughed

"Oh you did not" I was now officially pissed.

I may not like this outfit but with some slight alterations I think I can make it work. The reason why I'm pissed off is because he made the mistake of insulting a gift from my wife.

"Begin"

The fight ended in an instant. I walked off the stage and Cardin was left off the stage holding his crotch and whining like a baby.

I walked back to my friends who were cowering in fear. Even Yang.

After classes I retreated to my room and just collapsed on the bed. I let out a long groan into my pillow.

My love's hands grasped my exposed shoulders and started to give me a massage.

"Sorry for putting you out of your comfort zone today love bird" Yang apologized

I brought my face up out of my pillow but still lied on my stomach so I could speak and get a massage.

"Well….I like that you picked this out for me but it's just not my style"

"How about we find some middle ground cause you look HOT in that" Yang drooled

"We'll figure something out, now keep rubbing" I requested

My wife obliged but it turned into a different kind of rubbing in the end. Like always.

I do love it when she pets my wings.

 **We're on the final stretch for this story people so please review**


	52. Chapter 52

I've put it off for long enough. I know that any day not my birth mother could ruin this wonderful life I've built up with my new friends and family. To prevent that I need to kill her. Killing has never been a big thing to me because I have a particular mindset.

I kill monsters. Grimm, scumbags, evil beings. To me they are all the same.

Anyway Yang told me about this club downtown and there's a guy who's supposed to know everything. Sounds like a good place to start. I was in no hurry so I walked there in my usual tank top and shorts.

I tried to look confident as I entered since it couldn't hurt. The club is too loud for my taste but since I'm here during the day so at least it's not crowded.

I walked up to the bar and asked "You Junior?"

"Yeah that's me, and what do you want?"

"Info. I'm looking for someone" I responded

"It's gonna cost ya" Junior informed me

I remembered what Yang said to do in case things didn't go my way.

"How about for free or I get my wife down here and she fucks up your shit again like she did two years ago" I threatened and tried not to laugh as his face went pale

"N-No need to get blondie down here" he cowered and under his breath muttered "didn't know she was a dyke"

"I heard that and FYI, I'm just as bad as my wife. Actually I'm worse so insult her and I assault you, get me?" I threatened

"Yes Ma'am" Junior cowered

"Now" I started as I sat on a bar stool "Tell me what you know about a woman named Cinder"

"Can't say I know the name" Junior answered as he stroked his beard

"Mercury? Neo? Emerald? Torchwick?" I asked losing hope

"I do know that Torchwick guy but if your looking into him then you probably know more than me"

I let my head hit the bar in exasperation.

"This is going nowhere" I groaned

I could hear the sound of something being placed on the bar so I lifted my head to see a glass of water.

"And this is?" I asked

"I don't need blondie coming down here and tearing the place up again just because I didn't treat you right"

"Just don't expect me to pay for this" I said as I brought the glass up to my mouth and drank it all.

As I drank in the last drop Junior got a wicked smile on his face.

"Fuck!" I cursed as I threw the glass into his face which caused several shards of it to plant themselves in his face which caused a scream.

My body went limp and I fell to the ground with a thud. I had to use all my strength to shakily bring my hand to my scroll and press it which enlarged it. I almost called Yang as my hand was kicked away by a boot.

"So this is blondie's slut" The first one said

"Can't say I'm impressed. She looks like a hooker" the other said

Oh now I'm pissed. Time to piss them off.

"Nice panties" I jested and stuck out my tongue.

The response I was met with was two simultaneous kicks to the face which knocked me out.

I felt groggy as I regained consciousness and tried to move but my hands were chained above my head. My palms aren't touching anything so I can't use my maiden power.

" _One more kidnapping and I get a free milkshake"_ I sarcastically thought.

But seriously I get kidnapped on everyday that ends with Y. It's really starting to get old.

"Look who's up" The white one said

I struggled to get out my chains with the hope these guys are amateurs. Somehow all that did was piss me off since the red one punched me in the stomach which pushed all the air out of me and hurt a lot since she did it with her claws on which has left me bleeding.

"The hell was that for?" I asked angrily

"I hate girls with big boobs" she answered

" _Oh great, this again"_ I sarcastically thought

I would try to bring out Pheonix but with these chains on my they would probably break my hands. Junior tossed the white one my scroll and gave an order.

"Send a video to blondie, let her know we have her in a corner"

I think I put the plan together now.

"Let me guess, ever since Yang wrecked your shit your crime buddies don't take you seriously blah blah blah revenge blah blah blah this will prove your not a joke"

I got punched again for being right.

"Oh my girl is soooooo gonna kick your ass"

The white twin hit the record button and pointed the camera towards me.

"Hey babe. So I'm never going to a club ever again ever. Can you come get me?"

"See blondie, we finally got one up on you" the red one said

"Now come down to our club and prepare to be humiliated, unless you'd like to go home with her head in a box" the white one threatened as she raised her heel up to my neck with a blade lightly pressing into my skin which drew blood.

"Crush this bitch Yang" I requested as they turned off the camera and sent Yang the video.

Five minutes later and after having some other drug forced down my throat I could maybe hear the roar of an engine. Whatever drug they just made me swallow messed up all of my senses and made me really weak. My head is spinning and I'm really nauseous. The fact that I'm bleeding didn't help. I started to hear voices but I couldn't put names to them.

"Give me back my Luci and you MAY live"

"How about you get on your knees and beg. Ever since you wrecked my club everyone treats me like a joke. I'm gonna humiliate you like you humiliated me"

"Not happening"

Next I heard a snap and sharp things were at my throat.

"You bastard" someone growled

"On your knees"

A blast or something went off and I hit the ground hard which hurt. I heard another snap and suddenly I had a lot of pain in my back which made me scream.

"LUCI!"

Another snap meant another shot of pain and caused another scream.

"STOP! Okay? Stop, I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt her" a voice begged

I hate being the damsel in distress. I guess the people hurting me still didn't see me as much of a threat since even if it was hard I got my hands out of the chains. I used Phoenix to blast the pain givers away and shot a dust rocket at around where the helpful voice was. I won't let them be humiliated for me.

"Oh shit"

"RUN!"

Suddenly a lot of pain shot over my right arm since I could feel something heavy fall on it. I could vaguely hear someone call my name and run towards me then lift the slab off of me.

"Who's there?" I weakly asked "I can't see. Some kind of drug"

"The building is collapsing, we gotta go" the voice said as my hand was placed somewhere on her body but I'm too out of it to tell where.

I could feel being picked up and placed on my feet as I was helped with talked presumably towards the exit. I could feel the outside air nearing when I heard something crashing down from above.

"Yang move!" I yelled as I pushed her away

She was the last thing on my mind as I was knocked unconscious by whatever fell on me.


	53. Chapter 53

I groaned as I opened my eyes to the familiar sight of a hospital room. I couldn't lift my head but I could slightly look around. I saw the generic hospital room signs and a window but that's not what caught my attention.

What did catch my attention was my beautiful wife using my hand as a pillow.

"Good grief" I sighed

Internally I was commenting on how cute Yang is when she's sleeping...well Yang is cute all the time. Seeing Yang like this definitely helped alleviate the depression and terror that had sunk in from my nightmare. Seeing Yang happy always makes me happy so I can't complain right now. I leaned back into the hospital bed and now I can complain.

"Owwww" I whined

My entire body hurt, especially my wings.

"You okay?!" Yang panicked as she suddenly woke up

"Hey cutie" I weakly responded

Yang lunged at me and wrapped me in her arms.

"Stop doing that!"

"I'm...sorry?" I apologized

"Let me take some of the hits sometimes, I hate seeing you hurt" my wife pleaded

"You're stronger than me Yang, that's why I need to do these things. If I saw you hurt, I couldn't live with myself"

Yang sighed "I know"

"Just hold me please" I requested

"Yaaaaay. I'd hug back but my...everything hurts"

"Can't keep your hands off me?" Yang teased

"Kinda have to" I softly giggled

Neither of us talked for a while so I decided to apologize.

"Sorry for making you cry again"

"I'm starting to think it's your hobby" Yang joked

I winced a bit at that.

"Please don't even joke like that." I pleaded "I love you more than anything, it brings tears to my eyes to see you cry. I'd rather take on all the pain in the world than see you hurt"

"Aw your so cute" Yang swooned

I blushed like always at the compliment.

"I'm coming in" A voice stated

"Alright" I answered and unfortunately had to signal for Yang to get off me

I turned my head which did hurt and laid my eyes on the nurse. I couldn't say anything special, she looked like a generic nurse.

"It's good to see your awake Ms. Xiao Long"

Still fucking love the sound of that. Wait, did Yang just start glaring at the nurse a little. I'm probably just seeing things due to the concussion.

"Thanks"

"If you will sign the release forms, we can have you out of here today" the nurse said with a smile

"Alright"

The second the nurse left the room to get the papers Yang let fire erupt. Yang just said one word as she held my hand tightly as if I was about to disappear.

"Mine"

"What's wrong?" I asked

"That nurse is into you, how did you not see it?"

I rolled my eyes and replied "I think you might be overreacting a bit"

"She thought I was your sister"

I just sighed in response.

I ate my words when I noticed there was a scroll number slipped into my belongings bag. Apparently Yang noticed too since it was now twenty degrees warmer….in the beginning of winter. I nervously turned my head and was surprised. Yang was really pissed but wasn't going towards the hospital. I placed a quick kiss on Yang's cheek and said "Good girl. I'd suggest going back to our room so I could give you a reward but my arms still hurt"

Suddenly Yang kissed me.

"Not that I didn't like it but what was that for?" I asked

"You were about to be depressed" Yang answered as we started walking back to Beacon

"But I wasn't depressed"

"You were about to be" my love stated with no doubts

"How do you know that?" I questioned

"Please we've been together for two years no, I can read you like a book. Whenever your mood starts to drop your eyelids drop just a bit and you close your hand but keep it open enough for someone to slip their hand in there" Yang responded as she slipped her hand into mine

I leaned my head on Yang's shoulder as we walked.

"I love you"

"Love ya too Love Bird"

The walk back to the room was quick but slow at the same time. When we got to the room and Yang opened the door, she helped me lay down on the bed without asking my opinion.

"I'm not really that tired" I tried to argue

"I don't like that nurse but she told me to make sure you don't over exert yourself"

"Come on, you know how bored I get"

"Hmmm I think I got an idea" Yang said

"What's that?" I asked already bored

Yang climbed into bed with me and wrapped her arms around my waist from behind.

"Bored now?" My wife asked

"Finals are next week, shouldn't you be studying?"

"Why study when I could snuggle with the sexiest girl on the planet" Yang responded with love

"Flattery will get you everywhere" I said

I turned my head so that I could kiss my love.

"You're the best" my love complimented

"I can't be the best, it's just not possible Yang"

"Why?"

"The best is holding me in her caring arms"

"What am I gonna do with you?" Yang asked

"Nothing, you already do enough"

"I love you Luci"

"I love you too Yang"

We fell asleep together. Tomorrow everything would end.

 **Next chapter: the climax**


	54. Chapter 54

"Don't go" I said as I groggily woke up with tears in my eyes

"What's wrong?" Yang asked

"H-Have you just been awake for a while?" I asked

"Yeah, I like holding you. Now tell me what's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare again"

"What about?" Yang asked

"Everyone was dying, and it was all my fault. After I saw you die in front of me, I killed myself"

Yang kissed away the pain.

"Nothing bad is ever gonna happen love bird"

"I wanna believe that fire cat I really do, but I can't stop this feeling" I said and right after I said than I could hear an explosion

"Jiiiiiinx?" Yang weakly joked as we rushed to get dressed

Once we got dressed we rushed out the door and met up with the rest of our team.

"You hear that too?" Ruby asked

"Yeah, kinda hard not to" Yang responded

We all rushed outside with most of the other students to find a giant airship raining fireballs down onto the city as well as Grimm attacking from the negative emotions. With my advanced sight I could see that my mother was the one raining down fireballs. No doubt her henchmen and henchwomen were on that ship along with her White Fang army.

"It's Cinder" I said and my entire team looked at me knowing what I was thinking

"Don't you dare" Weiss warned

"If I'm dead then they'll leave everyone alone right?"

"You can't just kill yourself!" Blake said "We have to fight or another Cinder will happen"

"Please don't" Ruby pleaded

Despite what my friends said my mind was made up. I took one step forward and was stopped by Yang who held me from behind.

"I'm begging you Luci, don't go"

Hearing Yang's voice gave me a reason to fight and live. I knew it would be for the best if I let Cinder kill me but I realized something that I've needed to tell myself for a while now.

I deserve to be happy.

"Damn I'm an idiot" I laughed "I've only now realized that for as long as I've lived I wanted to be happy but here it is. Happiness has been around me the entire time!"

Yang hugged me and smiled since I finally realized the truth.

"Alright let's-"

A fireball was coming right towards us which I pushed back with an airblast from Phoenix. The blast didn't have enough force to go to the airship but it did crash a pack of Beowolves.

"Stay alive" I requested as I took off towards the airship

I flapped my wings harder to fly faster towards the floating fortress. I was in their sights now since fireballs were being launched directly at me which surely would have hit me if I couldn't stop time. I crashed through a window which depressurized the ship which forced out all the incompetent soldiers. Just as I assumed Neo, Torchwick, Emerald, and Mercury were here who rushed at me.

"The World!"

Within the stopped time I threw them all out of the ship for someone else to deal with.

"Time resumes"

Metal sheets came down to keep the air in which made it a lot easier to move.

"Hello mother" I said

"It's good to see you again Luci. Follow me"

I did as told as I waited for the moment to strike. We walked through the giant ship into the mess hall where Cinder poured us two cups of tea. Before drinking it I used my powers to purify any poison that might have been there.

"Shouldn't you be trying to kill me?" I asked as I took a sip of tea

"I merely want to speak with my darling daughter"

"You may have given birth to me but you aren't my mother, not after all you have done" I stated

"I'm truly hurt. All I want is for us to be together"

"Odd since I remember you trying to kill me several times"

"I thought if I tried to kill you, you would see the futility of resisting dear" Cinder said

"As long as two people are left on the planet, one shall resist the other to some degree. Would you mind heating up my tea?" I requested as I held out my glass and Cinder lit a flame under it with her powers "Thank you"

"Of course dear. Is there no way I can convince you to stand down?"

"I do appreciate that you're trying to be my mother but unfortunately you hurt my wife as well as those I care about" I said as I finished my tea "So now we must fight"

I placed my hand on the table then activated my nature touch as I call it which turned the entire ship into a massive pile of feathers. I flapped my wings and enjoyed watching Cinder fall down with the feathers out of my sight.

"That was easy"

Once the feathers spread I realized why it was too easy, Cinder was hovering with fire coming from the bottom of her feet. I lowered myself to be at the same altitude.

"That was a dirty trick dearest"

"This coming from you? You had your minion trick me into thinking my love never wanted to see me again

"I did that to show you the truth, that girl will never love you dearest"

I froze time and decked Cinder then let time flow.

"Say that one more time" I dared

"I don't need to, they'll never accept you"

I responded by launching a rocket towards Cinder. Cinder responded with the dust arrows. Our projectiles collided and they cancelled each other out. I popped out Phoenix's claws and flew towards Cinder. I slashed at her and she barely blocked it with one of her two swords. I noticed the second sword coming from the left and blocked it with my other gauntlet. I realized I had one advantage Cinder didn't and kicked her in the gut. She got sent backwards but I wasn't nearly done. I stopped time and got behind her then delivered another kick before letting time flow. I did this four times in repetition before deciding to end this.

"Za Warudo!"

Within stopped time I generated 500 knives which diminished my aura greatly. Once all of the knives were in place I let time resume. Once the knives neared her, Cinder said one word.

"Fool"

Cinder became engulfed in flames and I knew I had played right into her hands. As soon as all of the knives neared Cinder they would melt. Normal flames can't melt my knives, it must be because they are the flames of a Maiden. My aura is down to the yellow since I was planning on that being my finishing move.

Dammit, gotta think. My thoughts were interrupted by the sudden appearance of thunder clouds.

"Forgive me Luci"

A bolt of lightning hit me. I was sent plummeting to the ground with no control over my body.

Where am I? I must have passed out when I hit the ground. I can barely move my body.

"Sleep honey, it'll all be over soon"

I turned my head to see Cinder pulling out that worm Grimm again. All my aura is down so I don't have any weapons. I don't have a plan, guess this is it for me.

"Now Luci, just think about that girl with the green hair"

If I'm gonna die I want Yang to be the last person I'm thinking of. As Cinder neared closer I realized something. I have one last plan. Using my love for Yang as motivation I flapped my wings hard enough to get me to the roof where I grabbed something. I turned around and waited.

"You can't escape destiny Luc-" Cinder had started using her fire to ascend towards the rooftop which was her mistake.

My special talent is being completely devoted to Yang which includes knowing everything about her. The first night we met when she saved me from that mugger, Yang threw his knife onto the roof, this roof. The knife is know lodged inside of Cinder's throat. She fell back down onto the ground, nearly lifeless. With all of my strength gone I fell as well. It hurts so much.

"I'm….proud….of….you" After Cinder muttered that a pack of Beowolves came into the valley.

I had to watch as they ate Cinder. I knew this is the death she deserved but some part of me felt sad for my mother being eaten in front of me. Once they were done, there was one meal left in the alley. If I'm gonna die, I wanna make sure that Yang can protect herself.

"Please accept my powers Yang" I muttered

I closed my eyes, knowing I couldn't do anything. My fear and despair quickly turned to happiness as I heard the blasts of Ember Celica. It took everything I had to open my eyes and see my love.

"You saved everyone" Yang told me

"What about...the other minions?"

"Don't worry, we took care of them" Yang reassured me

"Good….Can I rest now Yang?"

"Don't you die on me!" Yang yelled

"I don't think I'm dying, I'm just tired. Really tired."

"Rest now, I'll get you help" Yang cried

Yang put my arm around her shoulder and her hand on my stomach. I put my other hand on top of Yang's and tried to walk in time with Yang. I can't control my powers very well while I'm heavily injured so they went off once or twice.

Now me and Yang are on to happier days.

 **Next chapter is the epilogue**


	55. Epilogue

It's been three weeks since that final battle took place and after all the things I've suffered in my life, nothing could prepare me for what I have to do now. I had asked Yang to meet me in our room and my heart pounded in anticipation and nervousness.

"Hey love bird" Yang said as she entered and hugged me

"W-We need to have a serious talk"

"What's wrong?" Yang asked with pure concern

"N-No matter what you love me right?" I asked

"Of course, what's wrong?" Yang asked as we sat down next to each other on the bed

I took Yang's hand before saying "I-I'm pregnant and it's yours"

I could see so many emotions go through Yang at once.

"After the battle, I accidently used my power when you and I were holding my stomach. Your DNA and mine went into my stomach and gave life. I went to a doctor before telling you and they said they were sure it's yours. The news is probably gonna spread really fast since a girl and a girl are having a kid together. Please tell me you won't leave me over this. I'd hate to but if I have to I'll give up my child if you'll stay wi-" I was cut off by Yang kissing me

Once Yang pulled back I saw she had tears streaking down her face.

"I couldn't be happier love bird. I'd love to raise our kid with you. You just keep finding ways to make me happier and happier"

Nine months passed quickly and my birth went off without any problems. Our child has Yang's eyes and my wings. With her eyes and matching hair we knew what to call her. Azure Xiao Long. Team RWBY and me still work as Huntresses. Yang, Ruby, and I live with dad and mom as well as Uncle Qrow. They happily take care of Azure while Yang and I are gone. While I'm not a Huntress I have a side business of giving lesbian couples a baby or two which included Weiss and Blake, they were the first I ever tried it out on. Looking back on how miserable I used to be I would only say one thing to anyone else with depression.

It WILL get better.

My name is Luci Xiao Long and my story is a happy one.

 **The End.**


End file.
